Shadows are forever
by shadowsaver
Summary: Something bad is about to happen, something that will change the DigiDestined forever. And it all starts with this...there dreams may become their reality. Can they save the digiworld before its to late or will destruction and choas win?
1. Chapter 1

**shadow: Hi and welcome to the world of ... uh...hey what's the world's name??**

**saber: how should I know?...**

**both: oh well - sorry and now on with the story.**

**------------------------------------**

**-------------------5 seconds later**

**---**

**Both: sorry forgot to tell you guys something we don't own Digimon. Thank you -**

Soon the time will come when I shall rule. No one will stop me for my brother will soon died and I will become the ruler of our planet. A shadowed figured said laughing as evilly as the night sky itself with no light to to shine on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

In her dreams...

I shall come ..with out a warning with out life...only to catch you in my dead hands. The wind said . The girl was surrounded by darkness at this point she couldn't tell where her hand was or where she was running to. She could only hear, yes hear those words and those words only. Her breathing had become faster harder to the point of her lungs to scream in pain.

Her heart was racing trying to keep up with he speed. Her hair was flowing like ribbons in a harsh wind storm. But that didn't hold her back. she kept running, running anywhere but nowhere. She was stuck. Stuck with in the chamber of her dream or so she thought.

The cold chill air kissed the trees around her the world was turning darker and the darkness was closing in on her. Their was no escape all she could do was yell and yell but no one would come. No one had come to save her. Not her friends , not her brother, and not even him. Her protector. She couldn't believe what she just said , she had called him her protector, but how, and why?

A dark figure was coming closer to the girl. It was laughing and taunting her. She began to get scared...she couldn't help it any more flowing tearing of pain came out she was afraid that this would be her last...a large flash of light appeared to the girl. Her protector it said. She looked at him ..."Kari... Kari...KARI!!!!!"

"Huh."

"Oh come on Kari get up you'll be late for school!"

"Huuha"

"Come on get up...don't make me throw cold water at you" yelled and angry Tai.

"Okay...okay..I'm up..I'm up..just let me get ready." Kari stated jumping down her bed on to the floor. _Great another school day just what I need _she muttered. _I just hope that I'm ready for my math test to day_. Putting on her school uniform and running out the door.

Unknown to her a pair of golden eyes were staring at her. And then a "Ahaha...Gatomon.. you scared me." She said to her feline digimon.

"Sorry Kari I just couldn't help myself. You look troubled so I had to do what I had do. Besides if you kept standing their you really would have been late."

Late ???...Ahaha I'm late. thanks Gatomon but I have to hurry..._ stupid alarm clock didn't wake me up on time_. She said running to school.

-------------------------------------------

At school

"Hey Kari I was worried that you wouldn't make on time."

"Huh... oh yeah me too, Davis. But what I'm really worried about is the big math test we have today." "I'm afraid that I didn't study hard enough to pass."

"Don't worry Kari, I'm sure that you'll to great like always." said Davis. _Wow Kari looks cute when she is worried he thought._

"Thanks I needed that.. you'll do great too Davis." She said as Davis face turned bright red. Entering the classroom.

Class we will now begin the test... I hope that some of you studied last night... Remember not to cheat or to look into the another persons paper ...if you do so I will result in you and the other person getting a zero and a detention.

"Oh great I just hope that studied long enough last night." Kari whispered Not hearing what the teacher was saying. As he drop her test on her desk. "Great I don't known any of these.."

You may begin he stated.

The whole room became quiet all that could be hear was the movement of the pencils and eraser. The clock kept ticking... make it seem an eternity in the class room.

As two pairs of eyes stared at the children both with concern for their friends well being.

In the deepest shadow of the digiworld a creature is talking to Lady Devimon. His voice so deep that would make any mortal tremble. "The time to act is soon at hand those DigiDestined will not get in our this time. Brouhaha...hahaaha...(evil laugh.) And beside we have ...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time and we find Izzy, Matt, and Tai siting on the table eating. when Izzy's mini computer started vibrating.

"O come, hey Matt trade ya my lunch for your hamburger." said Tai

"Your out of your mind, besides I already took a bite out of it." said the blond

"Hey guy's" Izzy said still staring at the mini computer.

"I don't care. give it." yelled Tai

"To late I just finished it" said Mat with an evil smile on his face.

"Guy's!" are you listening.

"What!" both yelled

"

Now that I got your attention look." Izzy stated pointing to screen:

_153486154486464694763132468631466464884557946618/561464854796464623484616464314434646143146041640647604654646513478590430646168/8/46046946404644546460469476494254698416/8464854649846498464567966469476959756968756061592750799165910696956946591061_

"What the??? Izzy it's all numbers..." They exclaim. " How do you expect us to read it.!!?"

"Well hold on you guys I first have to decode it. Ha lets see." Izzy began typing thing or numbers to crack the code. All the guys could do is watch him and wait for him to finish and hope that the bell

wouldn't ring.

Done!!! Izzy said.

The boys stared onto the computer with in the screen the numbers had turn to words:

_When dark turns to dusk the darkness with in shall open _

_eight will lose one to become seven _

_and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in ones dreams _

What dose the mean... Tai and Matt said as they rush down the hall. "Well how should I know "a sprinting Izzy said. " But don't worry guys I figure it out." Okay , and with that they enter their class unaware of a pair of golden peering eyes following them.

**Shadow: Who is that digimon...and what do they mean this time...and what about the prophesy that Izzy had decode?? **

**Saber: All will be reveal.. in time maybe -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow: Thank you for reviewing**

**Saber: you all are a great help... many thanks to :**

**kaya-yatao**

**shadowpawz**

**For being our first person(s) ever to review us( I mean our story). **

**Both: now on with the story -**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time is just about right the destruction of the digidestions and the digital world will soon arrive. There is nothing that can stop us, all we need to do is ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her dream...

Their was no light no hope everything felt dead. The world has lost its shine and its purity. All she could do is watch as the darkness took control over the whole digital world.

Her breathing had drop, her heart had stop, every thing around her had turn completely black. But she could still hear, hear the winds laughing echo. "I told you...I told you that I shall come ..with out a warning with out life...only to catch you in my dead hands. You might have escape before, yes before but not now . You are my key to my..."

"Kari...Kari...KARI..!!!!"yelled two scared voices.

She'd opened her eyes believing that she was already dead. But her thoughts had deceived her since she had felt warm tears fall of her face. She cold...very cold..the winds taunts had affected her. She felt two warm hands touch her. She was floating. Yes floating in a light bubble, she could feel herself getting warmer and stronger.

Her hair had become neatly made and the darkness had lifted. She begun to hear voices worried voices .

"Come on Kari wake up...wake up...it's okay...I'm here...we're here...Kari...wake up."

They kept repeating. She was gently shaken up. To see her brother holding and gatomon right beside her. She gave them a weak smile but tears had falling of her face and onto Tai's chest.

"Shhh..it's okay Kari...I'm here now...it was all just a bad dream. I promise Kari that I will never let anything bad happen to you." he said He can't see her cry he just can't it always reminds him of the time he almost killed her.

_Flashback _

_All I want to do was play outside soccer but my mother wanted me to take care of her my little sister Kari. I never understood why she thought that I could take care of her but she left her with me. _

_So we decided to go outside and play. Huha.. Kari can't kick a ball even thou she tried. That made me soo mad, that I kick it so hard and I had to go fetch it. When I came back it she was on the floor. It had started to rain and was panicking. I didn't know what to I couldn't do anything all I did was watch and hope that my mom comes back soon._

_She did and we went to the hospital. I thought that I killed her. Me her brother how could.. I have known that playing soccer could kill someone... or... hurt her. I tried not to think but I couldn't._

_End of Flashback _

""Gatomon don't worry she'll be okay I promise." Tai said trying to comfort gatomon but reassuring himself as well." Slowly he put Kari down since she went back to sleep and hoped that her nightmare are gone. Since even he knows that he can't protect her from her dreams.

That was one for the longs night that Tai had ever had. But even he could not see or know that their was a figure out side. A thing that could have been the reason for his sister nightmares.

One the other side of town:

His dream:

He was running. Yes running away from everything, From the past, and from his present. "I told you...that no matter what you do would never be better then me." He kept running, running far from the beginning.

The cold wild wind blasted him sending him fling into the air. He was alone no one was their. One one was their to help him, not his friend and especially not wormon. But he won't cry he won't lower himself to do some like that. Never. He heard foot steep coming closer and closer to him.

The dark figure show up, a chill went up his spine. From the moment he hear him speak he knew that this was gonna end bad.

"This plan is perfect. Perfect." The creature kept laughing and toying with his words. He could stop listening , something about this was familiar. The way the creature spoke and moved was like someone he once knew. Some one that haunteds him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadow: well what do you think. **

**Saver: well I think you spelled my name wrong. It has a v not b!!**

**Shadow: well I am sorry. Saber**

**Saver: It's SAVER !! SAVER get that through your thick head.**

**------------**

**---------------5seconds later**

**Both: sorry about that.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. All will be clear in due time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow: Hi...I glad you guys like the story **

**Saver: sorry if chapter 2 was soooo short **

**Both: we just couldn't let the truth come to fast not yet any ways...**

**Shadow: we just wanted you guys to keep guessing...**

**Saver: ... maybe... you guys already know who the bad guys???...**

**both: if so then , oh well ... so any ways thanks for your reviews they mean a lot to us the good and the bad. We don't own Digimon. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This plan is perfect. Perfect." The creature kept laughing and toying with his words. He couldn't stop listening, something about this was familiar. The way the creature spoke and moved was like someone he once knew. Some one that he once was.

In front of him was the digimon emperor..(.himself the one he use to be.) He was their stand laughing at his perfect plan. But he was not alone their were others, yes others their standing and plotting. They were planning something that could destroy the digidestined or even destroy both worlds.

He was still in the shadows of the brushes as his heart beat grew faster. He wanted to get away, he wanted to run. But where and how. One false move and it could be his last.

The darkness grew faster as if it wanted to conceal him from them. He waited and watch what they were doing. He over heard thing...things that made him feel uneasy...

_When dark turns to dusk the darkness with in shall open_

The harsh wind kissed his face sending deeper chills up his spine. Voices echoed through out the shadows, as if they wanted him to listen to understand their needs:

_eight will lose one to become seven _

The wind became stronger and faster completely shielding him from the darkness. But the echoes became louder and stronger:

_and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in ones dreams _

The wind would not leave him, as much as he tried to get away. The more he struggled the more the wind blasted him. He was feeling weak as if the wind and the darkness was taking away his life energy or his heart.

_Never shall the light come back _

_all shall be lost for the hero has been slain_

He let out screams of pain of agony of fear...of every emotion that he had never shown. "Wormon, wormon!" he yelled. "I need you..please help me." But he did not come. He was alone, yes alone again. Tears begun to fall of face... b...b.b..brother..I need you. He whispered.

"Ken... Ken...wake up..wake up Ken...I'm here...Ken wake... up wake up Ken..." a worried voice said

His breathing had become slower, his heart had stop..all he saw went black. The wind and the darkness had gotten him he though. He felt as if someone needed him..as if they wanted him to live. He slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but destruction and chaos.

The whole digiworld had been engulf by it. The wind became stronger and had brought the cold shivers of hate and sorrow to him. All he could do is stand their and watch as the digiworld...it was dieing. He screamed for the them to stop. Stop it's destruction but nothing. Tears began to flow more openly and freely. As the last of the world broke into chaos. Was this the end? Was their nothing he could do to stop?

All these thought came into his mind. But he was unaware of the creature behind him. As he turned he saw it ... his end. As he braced himself two bright lights saved him and surrounded him. He was touched by warm hands, hands of a ghost you may say. But those hands belong to...his brother. Sam.

"I told you little brother you will never be better then me but you all ways had a good heart and for that I shall always protect you. Even if it doesn't seem that way, I shall protect you always. Now WAKE UP! Theirs a digimon waiting for you. And remember I will protect you." said one of lights.

"Ken...Ken wake up..please Ken wake up." KEN! Yelled the crying wormon.

Once the lights faded away he saw a crying wormon next to him. He hugged him, and held him so tight that wormon couldn't breathe. When he had loosen his hug tears fell on wormon. They were so cold yet so happy. Wormon could only watch as Ken started crying.

"Ken whats wrong you can tell me." the little digimon said. "we're friends after all."

Ken looked into his friends eyes and said Sam...my ..brother...I saw him. And with that he fell asleep leaving a worried and shocked wormon.

Tai's house

Kari, Kari, Wake up!!!!

Come on Kari don't do this to me again.

WAKE UP! WE have to go!!! we're going to be late." Tai said as he was running around the room looking for his coat.

"Tai" the sleepy girl said. " what time is it..?" 

"Oh it's time for you to get up..." he stated

"Tai seriously what time is it?"

"Oh it's 5:45 in the morning why?" he said as if it didn't matter..

"What??? 5:45... Tai normal people are still asleep... at this...time."

"Well we're not normal people and beside Kari we have a meeting to attend to."

"Ahgua..fine I'm up I'm up. Come on gatomon lets get ready.." Kari said

At the park

"I can't believe that Tai would want a digidestind meeting at this time of the day." Sora said as the soft breeze kissed her face.

"Well this better be good.." yelled a angry Mimi

"Cause we gave up our beauty sleep for this.." yelled Mimi and Yolei.

"Come on Yolei their has to be a good reason why Tai would call a meeting at this time" said a small bird digimon," Besides it probably is very important.."

"Yeah I know" she said "but normal people are still asleep at this time, Hawkmon."

As the three girls waited piercing golden eyes were staring at them. The wind begun to pick up sending their hair fling like ribbons in a sea of color. They turned around when they hear a voice and foots steps coming closer. "Yolei...Mimi ... Sora...Hawkmon" It said "Guys we're glad that we're not late" Behind him were three other voices.

"Cody, Armadillomon, Matt, Ken, and wormon, " the girls exclaimed, "What took you guys so long?"

"Nothing so were is Tai anyways." said Matt "Wait let me guess he's not here yet. Uhah..not again why is it every time we have a meeting Tai has to be..."

"I have to be what Matt" a voice said behind the blond boy, the wind had died down a bit. Behind him were his sister, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, and Izzy.

"Well Tai at least you made it right."

"Yeah...since we're all here lets begin."

"Wait Tai we can't start until Joe and T. Y get here" Davis said.

Well we'll just have to start without them Tai said. _I can't believe Joe is not here yet since the only reason we made the meeting so early was because of his... job!!he thought. _"Any ways guys we'll justhave to tell them when they get here.. okay"

"Fine." They all said.

"The reason I had called this meeting was because of the prophecy that Izzy received in his mini computer. It has me worried since every time we receive one something bad always happen. And I just wanted everyone to be ready when this happens."

_So thats what this meeting is about_, thought Matt.

Wormon looked at Ken who for some reason had turn pale.

_The prophecy .. is it the one the wind echoed? Or was that just my mind playing tricks on me. _Ken thought. _Sam are you apart of this too?_

Well this is the what the prophecy states:

_When dark turns to dusk the darkness with in shall open_

_eight will lose one to become seven_

_and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in ones dreams _

I believe that the first line means that onces the sun goes down that the night sky might open something. The second line _eight will lose one to become seven _means that one of us will probably be lost to the dark side. And the third one... _and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in ones dreams _is that our dreams might be the answer to betting them. I only wish who or what we are fighting against.

"Wait Izzy that can't be right since there is not eight of us, their really is twelve of us not including our digimon, then their will twenty-four of us."said Cody.

I know but that is what made the most since to me.

Ken was looking paler.. _that was the same thing that the wind told me in my dream. But it said more and what about those digimon and the digimon emperor. What about my brother, Sam what dose he have to do with his..and the other light. _

Kari who had been next to Tai saw Ken getting paler. So she slowly waked to him and asked what's wrong. Ken didn't reply he couldn't he had no idea what to say. As the guys watch this happen shinning light appeared from their digivices.

"What's going on..."yelled Mimi as her digivice grew brighter." Palmon is in trouble."

"Not just Palmon all are digimon are in trouble " Sora said. " Biyomon"

What th... As the light became stronger the digidestinds started to faded away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadow: sorrry this took longer then we thought to finish it... **

**Saver: yeah we just didn't have much time to work on it. .. --**

**Both: we're very sorry but what do you guys things. **

**Shadow: Where is Joe and T.K ? Why wasn't Joe at the meeting. And what's wrong with the digimon, what does Sam have to do with this... whose the other light.. and what about the golden eyes ..???**

**Saver: all will be told in time...**

**Both: and a special thanks to kaya-yatao. We hope you like it..-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow: Hi ya...long time no see...long time no see..**

**Saver: Sorry she had sweets ..anyways thanks for your reviews:**

**-kaya-yatao**

**-flopsy95**

**-shadowpawz**

**Shadow: they mean a lot to us..**

**Saver: you guys know the deal we do not own Digimon **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe these..I'm gonna be late..No.. no.. no.. I can't be late. Uah... man Tai's gonna kill me. Well it is my fault. I should've woken up earlier..instead of waking up at 5:40. Man this day can't get any worse can it.

A tall blue haired teen said as he was racing through the streets. As his hair flew in different directions because of the wind and the the speed he was going at. He was the type of person that was never late. But today was different. In truth he wasn't late at all, but because of his heart he was.

Joe was still racing trying to make it in time for the meeting, but because of his rush he didn't even notice the golden eye boy behind him. As he was running to the end of the street a voiced called him.

"Joe..Joe Stop!!!"

"What ...th...Gomamon...Gomamon.??" Joe said looking around for his little digimon friend. But no nothing...he wasn't their. _My mind must seriously be playing ticks on me_. He thought as he was steeping closer to the end of the sidewalk.

"JOE STOP!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai...whats going on.. The digidestined said as they were falling from the sky. The sky was not one that they had seen before it wasn't pure and it felt no warmth. It was dead.

Falling into total darkness only to be found by great and powerful Dark masters.

Well well well what do we have here? Uhmp looks like nothing but the digidestineds. How unfortunate of you to have met us so soon... Mumuhhahaa.

"It can't be ...theirs no way... it can't be ..." Tai said "P..Pie...Piedmon.

"The Dark Master!?" yelled Matt and Izzy in disbelieving voice.

"Your suppose to be destroyed!!" yelled Kari.

"Well to bad for you, your the ones who will be destroyed.. Muhahahh..." Piedmon said pointing at all of the digidestineds.

"These can't be happening." said Izzy.

"We destroyed you once and we can do it again.." yelled Sora.

"Yeah... we can and we will" Tai exclaimed "Right guys?"

"Right!"they said in unison.

"Last time you guys had your digimon but not this time." Machinedramon said.

"Where are they??" yelled Matt

"Hahha.. thats right .." Puppetmon said "Now were is that little squirt... so that I can show him that this... time I do have friends. And their dieing to meet him."

"Yes, where is he... were all dieing to met him." Piedmon said evilly. " Because I don't see him anywhere. Do you Puppetmon?"

_What th.._ Matt whispered. Only to be heard by Tai, Ken, and Cody. _Not this again.. not again. What do_ _they want with him?_

"I think he's scare or afraid to show his face since he and I know that I won the hide and seek and destroyed game." Puppetmon stated with a smile. " Oh T.K where are you?"

"Hey veemon is this guy crazy or what?" Davis said loud enough to be heard.

"Enough of this foolishness attack" Piedmon said.

"Ahuga... Were defenseless. This cant be happening." Matt yelled

"Don't worry guys we have this right." said Davis

"Right." They said.

Lets do this veemon.

"Digiarmor energize. "yelled Davis and the others as the digimon started to shine brightly.

Veemon armor digivole to Flamdermon; Hawkmon armor digivole to Shurimon; Armadillomon armor digivole to Digmon: Gatomon armor digivole to Nefertimon: Wormon digivole to Stingmon.

Attack they yelled.

"Darn all we can do is watch" Tai said angrily looking at the new digidestineds.

"Oh T.K. Were are you. T.K." yelled Puppetmon in a sing-sang voice. As he was looking behind Matt and the others. "Come out come...come out were ever you are." Ignoring the battle that had started. "Hump where did T.K. Go?" he said.

"Stop looking around and help us here puppetmon" said MetalSeadramon dogging an attack.

It had seem that the digidestined would win since they had worked as a team but the proved to be no match for Piedmon. He and the others were more powerful then before. In just a split second all the digimon had turned back into their rookie forms.

"Their to strong... Kari" gatomon said in a weak voice.

"Gatomon."

"Hawkmon."

"Armodillomon"

"Veemon"

"Wormon"

Pathetic digidestineds... and here I thought that you be much more challenge then this... Oh well time to die.." Piedmon said. Throwing his sharp knifes at them.

"It can't end like this.." Tai yelled, "Agumon were are you when I need you.."

In a pink flash they are saved. And sucked into a bubbled by the one the only Piximon and a blue hair boy with his digimon.

"Pif pif pif..this is no time for you digidestineds to be destroyed," Piximon exclaimed,"You guys are the only hope to save the digital world and we are all counting on you, I will remain here to protect you now go."

"Not this pink puff ball again. I thought that I eliminated you the first time. "Piedmon said annoyed

"O' well good bye."

"Piximon!" yelled Mimi. As the digidestineds left the battle zone. Not knowing if their they little friend had lived or died.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who is this blue haired child... and will the digidestineds ever receive their digi-parteners back..and what happened to Joe find out next time on Shadows are forever...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow: Hi long time no see **

**Saver: thank you guys for your reviews... it help a lot and for those of you who are wondering T.K. Will show up ...**

**Both: but that's all we can tell you...**

**Shadow: and some very special thanks to:**

**-kaya-yatao**

**-Aero Angemon**

**-flopsy95**

**-shadowpawz**

**Saver: you guys are the best.. and thanks for reviewing-**

**...So on with the show... we don't own digimon.-**hehehhe

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Piximon!!!" yield Mimi "No No No this cant be happening. Not again. This just didn't happen ,did it. Izzy?" tears were rolling down her face as she said this. All the formal digidestineds couldn't take it they saw it again the lost of one of their friends and the one that protected them fell to the hands of the dark masters.

No one could say anything for a while.. they just sat in silence. The bubble was taking them over dense forest and a windy desert.

_This looks familia_r though Matt._ I know this place how could I forget it is..._ "Tai." with that the silence was broken and a small smile lifted upon Matt's face. "Tai do you know where we are?"

"Huh..yeah where in the digital world. Why?" Tai said.

"No thats not it.. Sora.. Izzy... Mimi anyone..?" Matt asked as his smile grew bigger. But no one answer. Davis and the guys were more confused then before.

_What dose he mean by where we are?_ Cody thought. As their digimon slept form exhaustion.

"Well the only place I can think of is in the digital desert." Yolei said looking out of the bubble.

"Come don't you guys think that this place is familiar? " Said Matt

"Well Matt if you just let me answer then I can gladly tell you." Said the blue haired boy.

Thats when they first noted the blue haired boy. "We are going to piximon's training ground." he said.

"Joe how in the world ...what happened to you." yield Mimi "You, You, you shrunk, but how?"

"Hehee. I am not the only one look at yourself. We all shrunk, well not all of us." he said as he gazed upon the other digidestineds. For Kari, Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody were not small they were they same hight that they always are when they enter the digital world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In piximons training grounds

"Come on do you think that I wanted to be baby siting you guys. Really. Are you guys that weak when you digidestineds aren't there to help you out." said Ogremon, "All you guys are vaccines and you make me sick."

"But Ogremon you have to help us find them..it is really important." Said Agumon.

"That doesn't matter.. I will not protect your guys" he said. " No way no how."

"Ogremon please, do it for us,if not for us then for the digiworld," Palmon, and Biyomon said with the a smile that could melt anyones hearts.

"Huhhhmm..." he said

"Well" Tentomon asked "Are you gonna helps us or not??"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we small????" exclaimed Sora.

"Izzy have any ideas??" asked Tai.

"Yeah.. ..Izzy what's the deal." asked Davis, " why did they shrunk and we didn't?"

"Ummm... you see" Izzy said. Trying to think about it. "I.. I.. I.."

"Yeah Izzy any ideas?" Yolei said.

While this was happening Joe turned to Matt and with the gravest expression he said sorry. Which caught everyones attention. This gave Izzy a time to breath. But even giving him a time to breathe made him wonder why Joe had said that.

"Ahum... Joe you don't have to say sorry to me." Matt said with a smile, "I mean its okay.. you were late this morning, but you don't have to apologize to me, you might have to apologize to Tai but not to me."

Aha... I forgot I very very sorry Tai... I didn't mean to be late" Joe stated. _It wasn't like didn"t make it on time I just.. _he thought. "I'm sorry next time I wake up earlier.. I promise."

"Huga.. Joe its okay.. really we're all late at on time.. so don't sweat it." Tai said. _Matt I'll get you for this.._ he thought seeing Matt having an evil grin.

Come on Joe lighten up" said a cheerful little Digimon. "They said it was okay and beside nothing bad happen so..." This made Joe freeze. He couldn't see his into his digmon's eye not even anyones eyes let alone see into Matt's eyes. Because he, and he alone knows what happened to the only child that is not here. To him.

_Because I'm mister responsible,_ he thought, _I'm responsible for them, I'm_... catching the tension his digimon Gomamon sends out his paw and smacks Joe on the back saying. " Relax Joe it's Okay.. besides where almost their so cheer up..." In the quietest voice Gomamon said " besides you can tell them their.." making sure that no one heard them.

"Well Izzy do you have any idea.." asked Cody trying to make a conversation with him.

"Well not really.. I have no clue why we turned like this.." Izzy said _I failed them_. He thought _how could I not know..they were counting on me and I...I let them down...I don't deserve the crest of Knowledge. _"Hey guys ...why don't you guys think of some thing cause I have no idea." He said solemnly.

"Relax Izzy, it's okay." Tai said.

"Yeah.. Don't worry about it... you'll figure it out" Matt said.

"Besides were sorry that were putting all the pressure on you.. we didn't mean to.. can you ever forgive us." they said with a smile.

"Of course" Izzy said.

"We're here!!" said Gomamon. Looking down at the training grounds. Below them were six digimon waiting and waveing at them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Their here.. their here" said a delighted Palmon. As the digidestineds bubble burst sending them falling onto the ground. "Everyone hang on." Tai said. As the rest of the digidestineds were holding on to their digimon.

"Wormon.. I promise I'll protect you" said Ken as they were falling from the sky. _Sam, how are you going to protect me when your gone? _Ken thought.

"Davis we have to do something if we don't well died." Yolei said holding on to a tired Hawkmom.

"Yeah .. Davis.. what can we do?" asked Cody holding on to armodillomon

"Gatomon is... all our digimon are too tired to helps us" yelled Kari, "If only T.K and Patamon were here then maybe they could save us."

"Yeah well T.S. and Patamon aren't here and beside we have to deal with this ourselves." Davis said holding on to a tired veemon. _I have to think of something anything.. I can't fail them I can't. _He thought.

"Joe, Izzy." yelled a crying Mimi " do something."

"Joe?" Izzy said looking down seeing Gomamon, and Joe free-styling in the air. "This is not good." _And I thought you were the reliable one. _Izzy thought.

"Tai, Matt this will be a great time to pull out a miracle." yelled Sora.

Tai and Matt who for some reason felt happy falling called out for their digimon. _This is just like the first time we came here _they thought, _And soon well be saved. _

Agumon!! Gabumon! Digivoled!! they cried as the fell. An not a moment to soon they all were saved by Greymon and Garurumon.

"Thanks pal." Matt and Tai said. "Is everyone okay? No ones hurt right?"

"Well were all fine, sort of." replied Sora.

"I'm fine Tai" Kari said "Just tired,thats all." still holding on to gatomon. And looking at the rest of the digicrew.

"I'm gland we didn't come late Matt." Garurumon said.

"Yeah that one was a close one" Matt replied

"Mimi... Izzy... Sora voices" said as they got closer to the digidestineds.

"Huh.. Palmon...Tentomon...Biyomon.. you guys are okay." They exclaim. They didn't even notice the tall green digimon that was behind them.

" Yeah it so good to see you guys." Biyomon said "Sora I missed you"

"Oh Biyomon I missed you to!" Sora said.

"Palmon..." cried Mimi "I missed you"

"I missed you to." Palmon replied.

"Hey Izzy... uhu.. why are you guys small??" asked Tentomon.

"Yeah.. aren't you guys suppose to be taller then this.??" they asked.

"Humm.. well you see" the guys replied.

"We really don't know why" replied Joe.

"Hey Mimi you guys look exactly like the first time you came here.. you have the same clothes and everything."said Palmon

"execpt for Kari that is."said Biyomon.

"Well I'm just gald you guys are here so now I can leave.." a voice said.

"Orgemon you can't leave.." said Agumon.

"I can't leave... Huh.. well watch me.." Orgemon said leaving the group.

"Hey wait come on orgemon.. just stay.. you can help us " they cried. But nothing worked Orgemon left leaving the digimon to wonder where he was off to. But knowing him he might just be going after Leomon.

"Guys ...Guys!" Joe saying trying to get their attention. "Guys ..I have something important to tell you. It's about.."

"Oh yeah baby... Uhah...Uhah.. thank you thank you very much.." A monkey type of digimon said.

"Now for my grand entrance a song I like to call the destruction of the digidestineds. Yeah baby"

"Does any one get the feeling that this is deja vu all over again." Said Sora

"It's Etemon..what are you doing here."said Tai

"Well Well if it isn't the same digidestined that destroyed me well now the tables have turn." said Etemon

"I hate to ask Tai but how is this loser anyways?" Said Davis

"Yeah who is he and I hate to say it but he seriously needs singing lessons." Yolei said to Mimi and Sora.

"Hey I heard the and for you little lady I am going to play this song just for you." said and angry Etemon.

" Etemon is a Digimon that resembling a monkey puppet. But don't let that fool you his sing isn't the only bad thing.. his attack are very powerful so watch out for his Monkey Claw attack one scratch and your in serous pain." Tentomon stated.

"Hey thats not what I wanted to...say."Said Joe

"That will have to wait for later Joe."said Matt

"Lets get him. Go Garurumon" said Matt

"Howling Blaster"

"Hehehehehe do you honestly think that that is going to stop me." yelled Etemon as he doged the attack.

"No but this will." yelled Tai. "Go get him Greymon."

"Nova Blast" Direct hit.

"All right." They yelled

"Are you all right Garurumon?" asked Greymon.

"Yeah I am fine now lets bet this loser." said Garurumon.

"You call that an attack?"

"What th... that was a direct hit.. it should've affect it. No way." Izzy said. All they could do was watch the battle before them.

"This doesn't look good." said Joe.

_Darn it we should be helping _them thought Davis. _Why are weak.. why.?_"All we can do is watch... thats not right ... we should fight. We should fight." he said to the others. But apparently they saw Sora and the others watching the battle intensely. Without even help them out. _What type of team are they._ They thought.

"Now let the King show you what an attack looks like." Etemon said. "Dark Network" A huge black orb was launch at Greymon. That send him fly past the forest.

"Greymon." yelled Tai.

"I'll get you for that Howling blaster.." Garurumon said. And with that it sent Etemon to the ground.

"You'll pay for that.. the King will not be silence."with that he he did his Concert Crush. Which made all the digimon digidigivole, back into their rookie or their in-training form.

"What just happened?" exclaimed Ken and Kari. "They all turned back into their in-training form."

"Someone stop his screeching for crying out loud" yelled Yolei.

"Gabumon are you okay" exclaim Matt.

"That's it." exclaim Tai. Pulling out his digivice and picking up a stick. "You're going down." he said as he charged strait forward.

"Tai!" the guys said. "Come back."

_Not again... this can't be happening not again._ Sora thought.

"It's gonna happen again.. I knew it I knew I should've stayed home today" said Joe out loud.

"Again?"Kari asked "What do you mean again.."

"Oh I didn't mean to say it out loud.." Joe stated,

" Joe" Gomamon and Mimi said.

"Now your gonna tell us what happened." Davis said. When a blond haired boy went running after Tai holding his own digivice and a stick out.

"Matt." Sora said. " Not you to."

"Gabumon stop him," said Mimi and Sora.

"Can't too tired, but I'll tried." he said. And with that he went running after his friend. "Matt.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will Gabumon make it on time?... What is Tai planning and what did Joe try to say... find out next time on Shadows are forever...- see you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadow: Hi.. sorry if the other chapter was to long.**

**Saver: So we decided to make this one short and sweet.**

**Both: and now the moment you guys have all been waiting for...**

**Let the story begin..-**

**Shadow: Oh yeah thanks for the reviews...**

**Saver: Hope you guys like it... **

**Both: So on with the show... We don't own Digimon...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai get back here." Matt yelled "Kari is worried about you."

"How can she be worried about me if we are in a battle. She knows that I'll be fine." yelled Tai.

"Tai" Matt said.

"What?" Tai said. Turning to face the blond boy.

"Just tell me what the plan is" Matt said holding out both digivice and stick.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the edge of the forest lies a hurt Agumon. "Uhuu.. Garurumon... Tai are you okay" Agumon said. "My head hurts... What hit me.." Remembering the the attack that Etemon did. "I can't get up.. Tai help me." he said weakly. Unaware of a two shadow in behind him.

_Tai needs me. I have to get up... I have to._ he thought. "Tai I'm coming.. Tai I'm coming." Agumon said trying to get up. _I can't let Tai down I can't. I'll do anything to protect him. Anything._

"Agumon.." the shadow spoke. "Agumon we'll help you."

"Huu...T.K.. Patamon..??" he said turning around to see nothing. The only thing that was their were seven crest holder. "I was sure I hear his voice I know I did... Tai I'm coming." he said running off in the desert. _I won't fail you Tai I won't I promise. _he thought.

"Are yo sure you this was a wise decision, T.K" said a shadow figure behind him.

T.K turned around to face him and with a heavenly smile he said "Yes. It's the right thing to do."

"But T.K" said a small orange digimon. "Won't they wonder.. and wouldn't it be best if we show them that there here?"

The wind had started to pick and sand and leafs were thrown at them. Letting his hat fly away he said in a solemnly voice "It's better this way.." And with that they left with the shadowed figure knowing that it was the right thing to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Joe what do you mean by not again." demanded Kari. "Joe please tell me..please."

"Come on Joe JUST TELL US ALREADY!" they yelled.

_What can I tell them.._ Joe thought.. _I can't tell then yet Matt has to be here for me to say... Come Joe think of something anything..._

"I think what he mean to say" Mimi interrupted. "is that when we first came to the digital world that Tai did the same thing but the only difference was that Greymon went with him."

"Yeah that's right" Izzy agreed " we were fighting Etemon and he was the only one of us left to fight."

_Flashback_

"_This can't be happening we can't lose here not not yet I won't fail them." Tai said getting up from the sand. _

_The desert winds had picked up and it had been hard to see, but their was Tai our leader getting up... at that time he was the only one of us who's digimon could digivoled further. So he brought it upon himself to defeat him and to protect us. _

_Etemon has standing their mocking us toying with us our digimon couldn't take it anymore. They fought so hard that they were exhausted. But Greymon wouldn't give up he and Tai kept fighting. _

_So he charged into the desert with Greymon right be hind him. A flashing light appeared and Greymon digivoled into Metal Greymon and the battle was over but at the cost of Tai leaving us. And us wondering endlessly into the desert and splitting up to look for him. _

_End of Flashback_

"So Tai and Matt will be fine but.." Sora said trying not to show the worrieness in her voice. " we just have to believe in them right guys."

"Right." they said.

Davis couldn't take it any more.."What type of team are you guys." he said angrily. "How can you guys be so calm while Matt and Tai are out their fighting while we are here doing nothing. We have to fight we can't just sit down." he said as he look to his team. They nodded as well.

"He's right." Ken and Cody said. " We can't just sit here and do nothing we have to help."

"Well what can we do are digimon are tried and we have to rest. In reality all we can do is wait and watch them. Hope that their alright." Izzy said looking down at Motimon. They did not like the answer but in reality it was true how can they help went their digimon are tried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Matt you take the left and I'll take the right got it." Tai asked as the wind got stronger.

"Right." Matt answered. They both charged forward hitting Etemon with the sticks. And getting sent fling out into the sand. "We're not giving up not yet." they said.

"Hahhha... Do you consider that an attack... how weak.. the King shall be victorious.."Etemon said.

Hollwing blaster, Pepper breathe.

"What th.. Agumon, Gabumon." They said "you guys came back."

"Matt don't do anything reckless anymore okay." Gabumon said.

"Tai.. I'm sorry I should've come back sooner." Agumon said wearing the crest holders. As he got closer to Tai one of the crest holders disappeared form Agumon and landed on Gabumon neck.

"That's okay.. now lets bet this loser." Tai said. "Ready Matt."

"Right behind you, Tai" Matt said. Not know that Agumon and Gabumon had something around their neck. Their digivices began to glow which cause their digimon to digivole to their ultimate form.

Metal Greymon, and Were Garurumon.

"But how" Matt said astonish.

"Matt, who cares." Tai said happily, "Go get them."

Wolf claw, Giga Blaster, both hit Etemon throwing him of into the sand.

"Now who's stronger." They said.

"The King can't be defeat.. I will win...I'll... retreat." He said running into the desert. "I'll be back , the King will not be defeat you may have won the battle but not the war. "

As they rode on their digimon back to the guys they had to wonder how were their digimon able to digivole to their ultimate form. If they never had the crest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow.. finally they get a break... man and I thought that this would take longer. But how did they digivole higher.. and why are Were Garurumon and Metal Greymon wearing something around their neck.. and why the heck did T.K leave.. find out next time on Shadows are forever. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow: Hi...I'm glad that you guys like the story so far**

**Saver: sorry if the other two chapters were kind of boring but in my opinion I kind of liked them..**

**Shadow: Yeah but anyways I told you that T.K would show up even if it was for a little while..but he still showed up. Yay.**

**Saver: please don't kill us..not yet anyways _(when you find out the truth)_...thanks for your reviews**

**-flopsy95**

**Both: All will be reviled in time so please enjoy...we do not own Digimon.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My master the time is soon near for their destruction. I hope that you are pleased. "Master" said a dark figure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe is that why you were trying to say right?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah... thanks thats what I meant to say."Joe said happily. _I'm glad that my friends helped me. But how am I gonna tell them. How am I gonna tell Matt?... I can't even.. no...I don't want to remember._

_It happen so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. I'm glad that I stop before it was to late. Maybe if I had notice then...then he would have been okay if I had just...if ...I...I..had...just...just..._

"Wow it's getting really late. I hope Tai and Matt get here soon." said Cody while the other digidestineds were waiting for them to come back.

"Yeah I just hope that their okay and that their here before we have to leave." Kari exclaim."We've been through a lot to day." she said as she was looking at their sleeping digimon.

"Don't worry Kari, everything will be okay." Yolei said "Tai will be here soon. And soon we'll go home."

"Home? Yolei you want to go home?" asked very surprised Mimi.

"Well." Ken said to her defense, " our parents will be worried about us. And we have school tomorrow."

"I hate to admit it but Ken and Yolei are right, Mimi" said Davis. "We can't make our parents worry about us. Who knows what they would do if they knew that we were missing or didn't even show up for supper."

"..."

_Maybe if I had stop him then he would have_...Joe thought. As he feel deeper and deeper into darknesses. The floor underneath him broke and made a huge black hole. Brining both child and digimon down.

"Joe."yelled Bukamon as he fell with his partner. "Joooooooeeeeee!!!"

"What th... Joe"yelled Yokomon, Motimon, and Tanemon. Catching everyone attention. "Joe! Bukomon!"

"Yokomon what happened," asked a worried Sora.

"JoeandBukomontheyfellintoaholeintheground."the three little worried digimon yelled.

"Izzy did you get that?" asked Ken.

"Nope they were all talking at the same time." Izzy replied. "which is really hard to understand."

"Guys wait..slow down I can only understand if you guys talk one at a time." said Sora. Unaware of four shadows behind her.

"He guys were is Joe?" Tai asked.

"Yeah..and whats with all the yelling." Matt asked as their digimon dedigivoled, "we could hear you all way back there."

"Hey Matt, Tai, theirs a big black hole here. And it looks really deep." said Agumon looking in it.

"Hey Matt this hole is familiar it looks like the one you fell into. Remember?

"Yeah it dose." said Matt

"What happened here?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe...Joe...come on ...Joe you have to get up. "Yelled a worried Bukomon. "Come on Joe get up I am here let me help you. Fight it."

"I am mister responsible I am suppose to protect them how could I have let them down. I am responsible for them...what type of friend am I". Joe was whispering it Over and over again..

This continued on for three minutes. Bukomon who has know Joe for so long... and true Joe had overreacted to thing but not this bad he would never go this bad. He couldn't stand seeing his friend doubting himself. "Joe you are reliable...you have helped your friends in the past and now. Joe they need you I need you. Come on Joe." said Bukomon as they were falling deeper and deeper into the hole.

"It's my fault I should've stop it...I should've...but I didn't. Why can't I protect any one why can't I help anyone.. Why was I given this crest.. if I can't even be responsible of a life?" Joe said as all of the past was showing up in bubbles in front of him.

"Joe."Bukomon said solemnly "I'm not giving up on you I won't you are my best friend and friends don't give up on friends. Joe you are one of the most reliable persons I ever met Joe. Come on Joe. Sometime you just need to lighten up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai Joe and Bukomon fell into the hole and we don't know if their okay." said a sad Tanemon.

"Is that what you guys were trying to tell us?" Ken asked.

"Yes but you guys wouldn't listen." Motimon said looking at Izzy.

"Sorry Motiomon for not listening to you" Izzy said

"It's okay Izzy now lets find Joe and Bukomon." Motimon said eagerly.

"Right" they said

"So how do we find them" asked Tai.

"We jump down strait into the hole." Matt replied "And if I know what happened then I hope were not to late. Sora you remember don't you?"

"Yeah.. how could I forget." Sora said looking down at Yokomon.

_Flash Back_

_Tai had sent T.K and me to find Matt. Because he knew that with out him that their was no way we could defeat him. Tai had a lot of faith in us. T.K too. But I wasn't to sure. I didn't think that we could find him in time. _

_But I couldn't tell T.K that I couldn't see him get sad after all Matt was his brother, and who was I to tell him that. I had to have faith in us but I couldn't. I was letting my team down. Tai had sent me on this mission but I didn't think that I could complete it. _

_We had finally found the swan that Matt had used to cross. But Matt wasn't inside. So I let the darkness get to me and I fell into it and the last thing that I remember was T.K. Screaming._

_When I was rescued by Matt and Joe who were able to pull me out of the darknesses. And with that we completed our mission._

_End of flash back_

So this time I am going to help Joe out" said a strong Sora

"So will I" will I said Mimi. "And Beside girl power is stronger than guy power any time."

"Okay good luck we will be here if you girls need any help." Said Tai "Okay"

"Okay" they said in unison.

"What are you sure that you guys don't need back up?" Asked Yolie

"No we will be fine. But thanks" both girls said as they fell into the dark hole.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow I didn't think that it would be this creepy." said Mimi but I have to seen Joe was the one that stayed with me when I need help. So I'll stay by his side and we are friends after all and friend help each other out no matter who creepy and dark things get.

"There is Joe" Sora said as they got closer to the blue headed boy. That was in a position where he seemed that he was afraid to live and afraid to died.

"Joe" they called as they got closer to him.

"Joe come on you have to fight it." both yelled only to be sucked deeper in to the darkness of his despair.

"Joe their your friends and we won't give up so fight it Joe."said Bukomon "I know that you can fight it.. I know you can...Joe!!!"

"I won't lose you Joe" said a tear eyed Mimi, "I won't lose you so fight it Joe.!"

"Mimi... Sora.. Bukomon" Joe said weakly "I fail you... I fail them." The blue haired boy seemed to be losing the fight. He was letting himself be pulled into the darkness.

Joe they heard a voice call to the blue hared boy that was falling deeper in to the darkness. You can fight I know you can. Joe.

Both girls thought that they were hearing thing but when a blinding golden light appeared before them. The light it was warm and it felt so happy that all of your dreams seemed a reality. The light cover Joe and Bukomon sealing them with in it.

"Joe.. Bukomon "the girls screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the light bubble

"Joe...Joooeeee...Joe.." yelled a sacred Bukomon, "Joe don't leave me.. I'm sacred..please Joe wake up please." Shaking Joe.

Out of the light was a little boy. A little boy with golden eyes and a green hat, beside him was a Patamon. "Joe" it said. "You are one of the most reliable person in the world. Please.. please don't doubt yourself. Let your hope and faith in your self guide you. I know you can. "

"I'm sorry if you saw it but please be strong it was never your fault. Things happen for a reason, but I can't tell you why yet but please Joe wake up... your stronger then this. I know you can. And beside they need you. Without you Tai and Matt might have already killed each other and you have to be their to help them out." The little boy said with tears falling down his face.

"Just be strong Joe. Please. You once protected me and the least I can do is help you. Thank you Joe for believing in me. " And with that the bubble bust sending Joe and Bukomon fling into the air but only being catch by Mimi and Sora.

"Thank you Mimi." Joe said with tears in his eyes. "Sora.. Bukomon...Thank you for believing in me."

Mimi could help it but hug Joe so hard that she almost made him suffocate. And Bukomon was just glad to have his friend back. As the hole was disappearing Joe saw the golden light and the person in the light waved at him. _T.K_ he thought._. that can't be your... _

"Their back" yelled Yolei "And they have Joe and Bukomon."

"Hey Joe you okay." Kari asked

Joe just nodded and he was glad that he was back but still could believe that T.K. Saved him after all the thought that he was...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Etemon do you really know were we're going." said a bunny digimon.

"Yeah.. the King will not lose to the digidestineds ... He will not lose..again." Etemon said. As they drove through the digital desert.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Man just when things were getting good for the digicrew, but something bad has to happen...What did Joe mean that T.K. Was??? And what about the Etemon plan. Will he destroy the digidestined or will the digidestineds ever go home find out next time on shadows are forever.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadow: Hi.. sorry for the delay..**

**Saver: Yeah... we have some serious thanking to do...**

**Both: So thanks for the reviews:**

**-Flopsy95**

**-Kaya-Yatao **

**-Shadowpawz**

**-Aero Angemon**

**Both they mean a lot to us...so on with the story...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This time they will not defeat me since I will be ready and I have already won." The creature said looking into the portal. The portal was a glass mirror that had designs of the digicrest. All of them. Once each of the children had received his or her crest the symbol would light up letting him know who has what and who do not. _How long can they last if hope will never be with them_. He wondered as he watch the them with evil eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it really worth it. I mean is it what you want.?" the shadowed figure said as they were walking in the stream. "Cause after this there is no going back."

" I know" the little boy said.

"T.K" said patamon. "T.K your not feeling well.. Stop this." turning around to face the shadow. "Please give us more time T.K doesn't feel well.. just give us more time please." The shadow figure could only smirk at seeing the distress digimon. He couldn't help but laugh but not out loud anyways.

"Fine" he said "you get you chance.. but that is all." Turning around to face his digimon "Lets go."

"Uwa... is the little piggy sacred. Tell your partner to hurry up and to decide because we are not gonna wait for him." Dobermon said as he and his partner walked way "and remember darkness is every where and we will find you ...remember that little piggy. See you soon."

Patamon's heart drop when he heard this but he wouldn't show that he was scared he just wouldn't. He want T.K to see that there were other ways to fix things. And that maybe he wouldn't have to do it alone.

"Come on T.K " he said as the began to wake into the desert, "We'd better get going since we have to fine a safe place to sleep." They had walked of what had seemed and hour in silence, patamon couldn't take it any more he. He wanted to say something but he felt as if anything he said could hurt T.K more then he imaged.

"Patamon." T.K said, "Lets go.. Do you think that the guys found the crest yet.?? I mean we gave them to Agumon and he should've given it to them right?. I just hope that he's okay." They continued to walk looking high and low for a place to stay. As the desert winds stared to pick up.

"T.K don't worry I'm sure that they got them." Patamon said cheerfully.

"You right Patamon." he said happily. "Now let's find a place to sleep." Out of nowhere came a huge wave of sand piling over them as a chariot went through. Leaving T.K and Patamon cover in sand laughing.

"Umm.. T.K I hate to ask but wasn't that Etemon's chariot?"

"Looks like it."

Do you think we can catch up to it?" asked an eagerly digimon. As they ran towards it and they hoped on the back of it.

"Sure lets go for it.." said T.K holding tight to the side of the cart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe your back we where worried about you." Said Kari as the rest of the digicrew got near them.

"Yeah Joe what happened to you?" They all asked.

"Come on Joe you have to tell us any ways so go on ahead and tell" said Davis waiting to hear what happened.

"Well now that you are here we can leave now. Our parents must be really worried about us by now so come on lets go." Said Yolie

"We can't leave the digital world." said Joe which startled every one that Joe mister responsible would want to stay and miss his precious school to stay at the digital world.

"Joe are you okay. Are we sure that we guy got the right guy?" said Bukomon looking at Joe intently but later he dismay the though because he knows that he got his friend back even though it really is out of his character to say some thing like that but hey thats Joe for you. Smiled a happy Bukomon

"What do you mean that we can't leave the digital world Joe" said Cody

"Yeah what's wrong with you. Anyway Joe. You would be the first to go back because you have your job and school work to go to." Said Yolie

"Yes that would be true because I would be the first to go...but things have changed and there is something that I have to do. Last time I wasn't part of the fight but this time I want to be in the fight and we can't leave and let the Dark Masters get away with destroying the digital world." said Joe which shocked the others but brought Tai and Matt to their feet.

"Joe I couldn't have said it better my self." said Tai

"Alright everybody you heard him were staying." exclaimed Matt

"But Tai we can't what about our parents and school and ..." said Kari

"Yeah guys we just cant drop every thing and stay here we have to go back" said Yolei

"But didn't you guys see that the digital world is now in danger and you guys want to leave now?" said a very angry Mimi

"Came down Mimi we are only saying this because our parents will be worried about us if we aren't home and we don't want to worry them." Said Cody

"I guess you guy are right, but still there is no excuses the digital world is in great danger...we juts have to do something about it right?" said Sora

_Ken Ken I know that you can here me so listen and listen good you can't leave the digital world I need your help..i need your kindness please help me...help me ...help me...there is too much darkness there is no balance I need your help...you just have to help me ken..._

"Well you guys go on with out me I am staying here." Ken said looking down at the floor then looking up. At first Ken couldn't believe what he had just heard. The voice echoed in his head not letting him forget those words. The voice sounded so familiar that it practically scared him.

"Ken, we have to go home no matter how much we want to stay." Yolei insisted.

What are we suppose to do? How can we leave and let the Digital world die. I can't stand for that.. Davis thought. "..."

"Tai what are you doing?" asked Kari.

As Davis lifted his head he saw Tai bent down on the ground with a stick in his hand. He was either writing something or drawing something on the ground. As for the other they started to make camp. But his team their were just standing their debating on whether to stay or not.

_I have to decided whether to stay or not... _What do I do.. Davis thought. "Hey guys I think..." he whispered. But no one heard him. As he began to doubt himself he felt a warm touch, her hand.

"Davis" she said with a heavenly voice. "What do you think we should do? I don't want to worry my parents but I don't want the digital world hurt."

Kari. She's asking me.. me, out of all people me..I'm soo happy wait what can I say. I have to think of something. Come on Davis think of something... "Well we're all here except for that dang T.K" he said angrily "He should have been here then it would have been an even vote. And..."

"Davis your a genius." Cody exclaim. "Hey Izzy.."

"I am?" Davis asked. As he and the other walked back to Izzy and the guys.

"Izzy.." yelled Cody "Izzy can you send an e-mail to T.K.?"

"T.K ??" Joe say in horror as he was choking on water. Coughing and wheezing. _Their gonna find out what do I do._

"Joe breathe...breathe Joe." said Bukomon as he hit Joe in the back with his paw. Sending Joe to the

ground.

"Thanks pal." Joe said.

"Huh. Yeah I can ." Izzy said confused. "Why?"

"So that he can make an excuse, to tell our parents while we're here in the digital world." Cody said. Looking at the other for approval.

"Alright, one e-mail coming up." Izzy replied.

"Wow I am a genius" Davis said smiling happily. "Who knew that T.S not showing up for the meeting might really save us."

"So Izzy how fast can you send it?" asked Yolei and Motimon.

"Finished" Izzy said. As he began to relax his hands.

"Wow that was fast." said Tanemon. "So what are we waiting for??"

"Well.. We just have to wait for T.K to get the message and give us answer." Yolei said happily. "And if he says yes then we stay if he doesn't then we leave fair enough?"

"Fair." they said. _I just hope that T.K gets it._ Ken thought. _Sam what do you want? _

As they waited their digimon were still asleep, as Tanemon could put it I wish that was me, and Tai had not left what he was doing . Which worried Kari and Sora.

"Yeah Matt what is tai doing?" Sora asked.

"I don't know I'll check. Coming Gabumon." Matt said. I just hope that he isn't drawing another one of his digimaps. Last time he seriously the king of doodles. Matt though as grin show up in his face.

"Yeah Tai. What are you...doing.." Matt said.

As Tai got off the ground and said "Finish. guys come here take a look at this."

"I wonder what Tai could of done." Sora asked Kari as they and the other stared to walk to the guys.

"Here it is the battle plan." Tai and Agumon said cheerfully. "Here we are and here is infinite mountain, this over here is Puppetmon's place and I believe at this is his forest too. So that means that this is Machindromon's city, here is Metal Seadramon's ocean which is all the ocean...and I believe that Pidedmon's place must still be on infinite mountain.

"Wow" "Tai you gotten really goo at drawing because I am at lest able to see the map and place." Said Izzy

" Not like last time" said a grinning Matt

"Well can it Matt, some of us are artistically improved." Said Tai

"Hey...huh...Izzy something is wrong with your laptop." said Yokomon

"What do you mean, that something is wrong with it?" said Izzy looking at his labtop

"I know how to fix it." Said Agumon "All we have to do is smack it right Tai." Runing to the labtop getting ready to smack it.

"No..No..no it's okay it's okay." Yelled Izzy as Agumon was about to hit it.

Only to trip and hit Tai on the head when they both went running to hit Izzy's laptop.

"Serves them right." Said Yolie as she and the others laugh.

"What's with all the laughing." Said a feline digimon "Can't you see that some of us are tying to take a catnap."

"Well...I am glad that you got up Salamon." said Kari

"I am glad too but I didn't want to wake up by heiring laughing." said the feline digimon"So what happened?" she asked

"Yeah what happened?" said the in-training digimon.

"DemiVeemon,Upamon,Poromon,Minomon."they yelled

"I am so happy that you woke up." they said.

"I have to tell them Bukomon. They have the right to know." said Joe to his digimon "Matt has the right to know." He said a little too loud which everyone herd him especially Matt.

"Joe what are you talking about?" "And I have the right to know what?" Asked Matt who had heard everything that Joe had said to his digimon.

"I didn't think that I said it out loud." Joe said

"Well you did now tell us what is going on." Said Tai "Like you said we have the right to know and if we didn't... you should have never said it too loud in the first place."

"So spill" Matt said

"Okay..Okay..I'll talk." said a sad Joe

"Well we're waiting" said an impatient Yolei.

"It happened today... Matt are you sure you want to listen."

"Yeah. Why?" Matt asked confused.

"Okay"

_Flash Back_

_It happen so fast that if you blinked, you would have missed it. You would have..._

_End of Flash Back... or is It..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah... were almost their your Majesty." said the bunny digmon.

"Good... The King will never be defeat by them." Etemon said. " I will destroy them. Yeah Baby."

"T.K he needs a life." Patamon said still holding on to the chariot.

"Thats right. But you know you can still hear him from out here." T.K said. As the wind grew louder and Etemon voice the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow...that was long. Anyways What in the world is Joe trying to say and who is that dark creature.? Or what is he... and what does T.K have to agree to.. And what about that digidestined and his digimon..who is he and are they friend or are they foes?? Found out next time on Shadows are forever...see you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadow: Hi..**

**Saver: sorry for the delay.**

**Both: thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to us. Especial thanks to:**

**-flopsy95**

**-shadowpawz**

**-Areo Angemon**

**-KataYatao**

**Devilishgiirl**

**Both: you guys are the best ... So on with the story...we don't own digimon..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It happened today... Matt are you sure you want to listen."

"Yeah. Why?" Matt asked confused.

"Okay"

_Flash back_

_It happen so fast that if you blinked, you would have missed it. You would have... never seen it coming. _

_End of flash back_

He began as he tried to keep his voice steady.

"Was it all bad or what Joe don't keep us in suspense?" asked and impaction Bukomon.

He was behind me. But I didn't know that. I had stopped because I could sworn that Gomumon had called me that he needed me but he was not their. I had turned around to see if he was but nothing. It was just me or my imagination aha.. but I was late for the meeting because of this.

The faster I ran the more Gomumon's voice came. Until I stopped at the street sign. Joe couldn't take this his voice became more shaken, his eyes had tears. I would have never seen it. Matt I'm sorry.

"Joe sorry for what? Like I said you don't have to apologize to me.." Matt stated trying to make Joe feel better. But it didn't work. He saw his friend in tormoal.

"Joe" Tai said "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to beside your really worrying all of us her Joe."

"No you have to know." said the blue haired boy continuing his tale._ T_he wind had become stronger and I kept racing through the street. I didn't want to be late. I wanted to be their on time, but someone or something wouldn't let me. I had just past T.K apartment and head to the park.

Where I was called by you Bukomon. He said looking down at his digpartner.I stopped like I said I turned around but you weren't their. And the next thing I know a little girl was crying on the middle of streets. I was walking to help her when I was. Joe stopped and brought out his bag of supplies and placed on the ground.

"Joe??"they said confused.

I was pushed as the truck came by. The next I know I had the girl in my arms crying. His voice cracked as tears began to flow harder and cover his face. And their he was..he was their. That boy. Cover in bright red blood holding an orange... Sitting down trying to get his voice and emotion settled. Tai and Matt on the other hand fell to the floor. They had already realized what Joe was gonna say.

"Tai." Kari said softly. "Matt whats wrong?"

"What are they crying.?" asked Ken. As he turned to see Mimi turning to Tanemon crying , Sora holding Yokimon and Izzy looking down to avoid seeing anyone face crying next to Motimon.

"Joe?... Guys what's wrong? Why are you guys crying?" Asked Yolei and Davis.

The gold eyed boy the one that was behind me saved me. But lost his life... Joe said as tear flowed faster and harder. I ran to see him to see if I ...If I..could save him. The blood was flowing faster and harder. He looked really bad. Joe said closing his eyes seeing it happen all over again.

_Flash Back._

"_Hey Hey some one call the ambulance. Call the police..call any body." I said as he ran to the boy. "Give him some space. Lets see." He's really hurt blood was dripping form the boy's forehead. Great blood. I thought. The boy looked to be about sixteen years old._

_The blood was flowing faster and harder. As I try to stop it I realized that the boy was holding something. Something round. It was a digimon, a digimon that was covered in bright red blood. Tear had stained his eyes, but he would not move. _

_I had touch it and said that it was gonna be okay. That I could save him. But the digimon didn't believe me. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't. For he knew that the prophecy had begun. And that their was no turning back. _

"_Joe." the digimon said weakly. "Joe I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect him." I froze that voice it couldn't be it can't be Patamon. Patamon...then that means...no ..no noooo..T.K. Please don't. T.K come on wake up. Come on wake up. Please wake up. T.K T.K.!! _

_The ambulance came and I got on. They asked me if I knew the boy and I said yes. They said that he was breathing that there was a way to make him live. As we rushed to hospital. All I could think was how it was my fault. I should have saved him I should stop him. I should have._

_My supervisor Blane, he stop me from going in the operating room. He looked at me and said that it would be okay. That we can save him. I believe him, and I had to call his parents. Then I was send into the digital world. _

_End of flash Back_

As he was remembering he took out a bloody fisherman's hat and slowly gave it to Matt. With out looking at him turned around too see everyone crying.

Kari who had just realized that that was T.K's hat started to cry uncontrollably as she fell to the floor.

Davis put his hands on his face trying not to believe what the blue haired boy had just said but it was

too hard because there was the proof. The unmistakably proof that...that was truly T.S.'s hat.

Ken was trying to comfort Yolei who was crying on his shoulder. And Cody just looked away when he herd this because if DNA partner and one of his friends was dead.

"How sad the great and mighty digidestineds have falling. Crying on the floor I never thought that I would see this day come. Someone anyone get me a tissue, I am practically cry with tears." Laughed a Monkey digimon.

So the digidestens have finally got rid of the crying baby child of hope. How sad. He said with laughter

"Etemon." Matt yelled angrely

"What? That the great and mighty King is here." Etemon saying. "Don't worry your destruction will be the same as the digidestined of hope. But only better since it will be with me. The King. Haahaaaa."

"Etemon...don't you dare ever say that again." yelled an angry Matt as he was collecting him self from the sadness that was once there.. to rage and angry.

"Garbumon lets get him" said Matt with no emotion as Gabumon raced to attack Etemon with full force only to be sent flying to the ground by a bunny digimon that had attacked him but agumon was able to land a hit on the bunny digimon and send it fling into the air.

"You mess with us at the wrong time" yelled Tai.

"Ready" yelled Davis to the others.

"Ready." they said.

"Digivole to." Veemon, Wormon, Hawlkmon, Armadillomon, Gatomon.

Attack they yelled as the fight between Etemon was going on. It looked like the good guys were winning but every thing turned for the worst when Etemon digiloved to Metal Etemon.

".."

"Oh Yeah the king is back Baby." said Etemon

"No..No..No" this can't be happening a digimon has never digivoled when we went up agents them before Yelled Yolei. "Why start now." she yelled to the others.

"We can't let him win" Said Davis

"Hey Davis why don't we DNA digivole" Yelled Ken.

"Sure let's go for it." Davis yelled

Veemon digivole to...wormon digivole to...Veemon...Wormon..."Hey what a minute this isn't right. What's going on?" both digimon said

"Hahahahahahahahha...The king will not allow any digimon to pass this stage." Metal Etemon said as he sang his song.

"Some one stop him." said Mimi

"Agumon Do you have enough strength to keep on going?" Asked Tai

"I think do." he said weakly

"And you Gabumon." Matt asked

"I'll try Matt, but I'm not making promises." Gabumon replied

"Good." they said. _We have to think of something Metal Etemon must be defeated he has to be_. They though. _I won't let him win I won't._

"We need a diversion." Izzy said.

"Diversion??" Joe asked feeling a little bit better.

"Yeah and then Augumon and Gabumon and the rest of our digimon can digivole and defeat this loser." Izzy said happily. "So what do you say?"

"I say go for it." Sora said smiling "we don't have anything to lose."

"True but what type of diversion can we do..if our digimon won't digivoled.?"Mimi asked.

"Well I got one..but you guys won't like it." Tai said happily.

"Oh and what's Tai??" Matt asked curiously.

"This" Tai said pulling out his digivice and a stick.

"I was thinking the same thing Tai." Matt said happily.

"What no. Tai Matt." Sora said worriedly " You guys can get kill of worse hurt."

"Count me in" Joe said getting out his digivice and a stick. "You ready Bukomon."

"What not you to Joe.?" Mimi said.

"Ready Joe." he said happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Joe Tai and Matt charged strait for Metal Etemon a little boy with golden eyes was watch them. I hope that they know that their doing.

T.K shouldn't we help them.??" asked Patamon.

"Not yet." T.K said " I first need to see if they can have hope for them selfs."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they charged for Metal Etemon Davis and the guys were still trying to find out why their digmon won't digivoled higher. As he and the other turned around to the battle before them. They saw Matt, Tai and even Joe charging strait for Metal Etemon. How can they still have the will to fight if theirs no

hope of winning. Cody thought. As he looked down at his digimon.

"T.K" Cody whispered " We need you...to be our hope beacon again."

Metal Etemon throw both Matt and Tai to side but was holding on to Joe. "You I remember you."he said "Your the one that defeated me. How could I the great and might Metal Etemon forget."

"Joe!!" yelled Mimi and Bukomon. As they watch Joe being strangled by Metal Etemon.

"Izzy !!" Do something" Mimi yelled.

"Izzy what can I do." he replied

"Izzy don't think so much you'll figure it out." Motimon said.

"Motimon." Izzy said. "Your right. Here I come Joe." as he brought out his digivice and a stick, and went charging stait for him.

"That's not what I meant Izzy."Motimon yelled. As he and Bukomon followed him.

As for Tai and Matt they were getting up of the sand. "Go." they yelled as their digimon digivoled.

Agumon, Gabumon, Motimon, Bukomon digivoled to:

Greymon, Garurumon, Kabutarmon, Ikikakomon.

"Attack"

"They did it! They digivoled." yelled Tanemon. "Go for it."

"You guys can do it." Yokomon said. As they attack Metal Etemon getting Joe to safety.

"We can be him Ikkakumon." He said

"Joe's right Kabutarimon we can do this." Izzy yelled.

"Finaly you guys believe. We can do this as a team." Tai yelled

"Right." they said. "Go for it." With that their digimon started to glow brightly.

"What's going on." Metal Etemon yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They can do Patamon." the little boy yelled happily. "I knew that they could. I just wish that Joe didn't tell them so soon. Since I'm not died am I patamon." as he turned around to face his friend he was caught by a dark hand. A hand that was cold and felt as if death was near.

"You didn't think that I'll forget about you.. child of hope." he said. As he laugh so evilly that would

make any ones heart drop.

I can't believe this I let my self get caught. To this guy of all things. He thought. "Matt I need you. Big brother help me." he yelled

"T.K " Patamon yelled "Let go of him. boom bubble pa." Small little air bubble hit the creature but still he would not let go. Instead he caught Patamon and began to squeezes him tightly.

"Matt Help...Me." T.K cried. _I can't believe that I just said that._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Uhu Tai did you say something?" Matt asked as they were watch the battle.

"Nope Why?" Tai asked. "Go get him Metal Greymon."

"Uhu nothing." Matt said " Go for it Were Garurumon."

"Mimi did you just hear that." Sora asked.

"Hear what?" said Mimi.

"Someone's yelling come this way now." Sora said as she, Mimi and their digimon followed the screams.

"Hey Sora I hope that we make it to who ever is yelling." said Yokomon

"Your not the only on..I hope so too Yokomon." said Sora

"Hey Sora... Sora are you listening to me." yelled Mimi who had just caught up to Sora and Yokomon "I asked you to what for me and Tanemon a while ago."

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying any attention." said Sora

"Come on is that all you can do is yell how pathetic are you?" said Devimon Hahahahahhahahahahhaha

"Come on keep on yelling and see what happens to your friend." he said As he held Patamon so tightly that the little digimon was having a hard time breathing.

"Stop it Stop it" Yelled the little boy at the the dark digimon.

"Stop it your telling me to stop it how dare you tell me that you insolent little brat." for that you and your little digimon will...

"Spiral twister" hitting the dark digimon and temporarily making him loose his inters on the boy and his digimon.

"Hey ugly how told you that you could torment a little kid huh?" yelled Mimi

"Go get him Biyomon" Yelled Sora

"You too Palmon" yelled Mimi as they go closer to the boy. Are you okay...T.K. " both said at the same time

"T.K we though that you ..you...you were...were..died." said a very sacred Mimi Are You a gg..g.g.g..ghost?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Is T.K really a ghost?? and what about Devimon's plan?? And what's going on with Etemon and the guys??Find out next time in shadows are forever.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadow: Hi their sorry for last chapter**

**Saver: I know it wasn't our best...**

**Both: were really sooorrry if we did not show their emotions right.**

**???:I'm back..**

**Both:?????**

**Uhu..this isn't right...where am I...**

**Shadow: your in the middle of our story...**

**Saver: But..uhaa..what are you doing here???**

**???:No I'm not**

**Saver: yes you are**

**???:am not **

**Saver: are to...**

**Shadow: Uha... any ways thanks for your reviews and special thanks to...**

**-flopsy95**

**-shadowpawz**

**-Areo Angemon**

**-KataYatao**

**-Devilishgiirl**

**-Dexterious **

**Saver: Now on with the show...we don't own Digimon.**

**???:Well I'm Sylver please to met you**

**Saver:I thought that we were gonna start the story.**

**Shadow: I guess not..**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zudomon. Mega Kabutarimon look out " yelled Were Garurumon.

"Oh yeah Metal Greymon go get him" yelled Tai as the battle became fierce.

"I shall not be defeat. Never. The King will not be silence. I shall win." Metal Etemon said. As he got hit by a Hammer Boomerang, and Horn buster.

"Direct hit." Yelled Cody. "They did they actually did their gonna win."

"Yeah but I can't help but wondering why didn't...I mean why couldn't we digivoled. Cody" asked Armodillomon.

"I really have no clue Armodillomon." replied Cody B_ut either way were winning right and ,that is all that matters. He thought. _As the battle was progressing.

Come on you guy's can do it. They cheered as the four Ultimates were going up against Metal Etemon.

"Like I say THE KING WILL NOT BE SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Metal Etemon yelled as he was about to attack "Dark Net..."

"Not this time." Tai yelled as Metal Greymon used Gigi Blasters. And sent Metal Etemon flying in the air. When Were Garurumon attacked him with Wolf Claw. Throwing MetalEtemon on the ground with a thunk.

"All right they did it." yelled Davis "Go for it"

"Hey Davis I hate to say it but I hate to stand in the sidelines and just watch." Said Ken looking at the battle before him.

"Yeah I know what you mean." said Yolei as she entered there conversation

'But what can we do?" asked Kari who also sat watching the battle then looking at her digimon she said " we have to do some thing to help them but what?" asking the question in the air.

While no one answered her question Cody looked to his right where apparently Sora and Mimi were once and realized that they weren't there. "Where did they go?" he yelled

"Come on Metal Greymon go for it" "Get him Were Garurumon." "show him who the boss is Metal Kabutarimon." Take him down Zudomon" yelled Davis and Veemon

"Davis" "Kari" "Ken" "Yolei" "Guys" Yelled Cody

"huh what's wrong Cody." said Ken

"Mimi and Sora there..." said Cody

"There not here Ken" said Wormon

"Your a g..g.g...Ghost." yelled Mimi at the top of her lungs wish is far worst than a harpy screech no strike that far worse that Etemon's singing well my be not that worse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mimi calm down please calm down." said the little kid

I'll explain everything but first will you please stop screaming." He said again

"Okay" she said breathing deeply. "I am calm I am calm."

"T.K" Sora said trying to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Got him and hugged him so tight that it was hard for him to breath but it was okay he was safe.

"Patamon.." He said as soon as she let go of him

Don't worry we go him Mimi said as she brought a small digimon to the boy "he fell off when Biyomon attacked him. " she said so simply

"But unfortunately he got away." said Sora

"Oh T.K... Matt thought that you...We all thought that...that you...you...were died." said a crying Mimi and Sora who couldn't help but start to hug him again.

"It's okay I am fine really I am fine. And no Mimi I am not a ghost I promise." he said holding a very exhausted Patamon in his hands.

"T.K your also small just like you were when you first came to the digital world." Said Palmon happily

"Huh yeah I guess I am huh." He replied. "But I am just glad that you guys were able to help me save Patamon.. and for that I thank you." he said with his most angelic smile that he could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let see what do we have here." said a wooden puppet sitting down on a chair said. ""Nope..Nope ..boring..not interesting..where can they be." Looking through his t.v set. "Forest..more forest...Ahha..their nothing but forest where could they be.???" Getting up and having a hiss fit.

"Where can they be.?? All well.." he said sitting back down on the chair" I guess I have no choice then to watch my fun in the real world Yayyyyyy..." Changing the channel and putting it on VCR, and putting in the tape. "I wonder if the t.v really does give a person more pounds??"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So come on T.K let go back to the other." Said Sora as she grabbed his hand and started to walk back.

"Umm.. Sora I can't let me..." T.K whispered as he held on to a sleepy Patamon.

"You said something T.K?" Sora Said.

"I don't know Sora do really think that he said something.??" asked Biyomon.

"Why do you ask?" Sora said confused.

"Well Sora if you haven notice our little T.K and Patamon are fast asleep." Mimi said quietly. Patting the little boy on the back.

"Weren't they sooooooo cute." said a happy Palmon. As they were walking back.

"Yeah they are ." Sora said happily _But then if he's not dead then why did Joe tell that.?Why did he say that T.K was dead? I don't get it._ She thought as she placed T.K on her back. "What ever the reason I just hope that Joe wasn't pulling a joke." she whispered.

"And if he was I swear that I will pound him." Mimi said hitting her fist with her hand.

"But I just hope that the guys are okay." said Biyomon.

"They okay so don't worry about that. "Said Palmon holding on to a sleepy Patamon. "Just worry if we get lost. Which might happen since it almost dark."

"Don't worry Palmon everything will be okay. Beside I have a great since of direction." Mimi stated.

"Mimi, I thought that your great since of direction was in the Mall." Sora said.

"Oh yeah your right it is, but that doesn't mean that it wouldn't work here." Mimi said happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow.. they work well as a team." said a surprise Hawkmon. As Metal Etemon went flying into the air.

"I know Hawkmon but ...I hate standing in the sidelines." Yolei said looking down.

"Don't worry Yolei if they need us we'll be their to help." Cody said as Zunomon got sent sent fling into the air only to be caught by Mega Kabutarimon. "But for now lets just watch and give them support..just like we give Davis and Ken."

"Yeah I know." Yolei said. "Go of it Were Garurumon."

"The King will not be defeated..Never..never.. I shall be victorious." Metal Etemon said getting up from the ground. "No more mister nice guys. Time for you guys to died...Dark Net..."

Gig blasters...Garuru kick... Horn Buster...Vulcan's Hammer...three attack hit Metal Etemon was destroyed.

"Yeahhhhhhh! they did it." cried Veemon

"Alright you were awesome." Tai said hugging a Koromon and yelling happily.

"You alright Tusunomon?" asked Matt

"Yeah I am fine don't worry about it." Tusunomon said looking at Matt. "But Matt are you okay?"

"Huh..yeah I'm fine."Matt said picking him up,"So don't worry."

"See Joe I told you that we could bet him." Bukamon said. "So cheer up Joe we won."

"I know and I am happy..." Joe said "I just wishes that I.."

"Thank you for believing in me. Izzy." Motimon said happily.

"Don't worry buddy. You did great." Izzy said. _Maybe I can do this. All I need is my friends and maybe have some hope then I'll defiantly know how and why were small. _He thought as they walk back to the guys.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tai yelled as they got closer to the rest.

Which got Izzy out of his thoughts too see that there were only 5 out of seven digidestineds and 5 digimon out of seven. " Where is sora..and..."

"Where is Sora and Mimi." asked Joe. _Great this can't be happening. I first lost T.K and now Sora and Mimi. I knew I should have stayed home today._

"Where did they go?" the four boys asked the guys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaahaa.. wow I had so much fun... Man I should do that again. " Puppetmon said laughing."But now I'm bored...bored bored bored... there is nothing to do. I wish T.K was here so then we play."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora do you think that we are going the right way?" Mimi asked as they ran through the forest.

"Yeah it shouldn't be much longer. why do you ask?" Sora said

"Well maybe the fact that we are Oh I don't no being followed.:" Mimi said as she look behind her.

"Well whatever it is Mimi I'll protect you. So don't get scared okay." Palmon said.

"And be side, Mimi there are more of us so we should be fine." Biyomon.

As they got closer to the guys a dark figure was watching. He was waiting for the right time to strike.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi was right, their was a shadow after them but who is it. And what dose it want with them. And what is up with Puppetmon's fun time in the real world find out next time on Shadows are forever.**

**---------------------------**

**--------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------5seconds later**

**Sylver: Is that all you guys are gonna write I mean come on...**

**Saver: Sylver let it go and come on... we have to work on the next chapter.**

**Syler: Fine but it better be longer and better...**

**Shadow: Here we go again... this will be a long story...Sorry if it was so short..and for not updating sooner.. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sylver: Hey guys! Remember me, from the last episode? well anyways shadow and saver aren't here, so i guess I'll have to start the show (snickering).**

Sorry they took so long.  
Thanks to -  
-KayaYatao  
-devilishgiirl  
-Flopsy95  
-Dexterious  
-Areo Angemon  
Okay the lets start this!

Shadow:I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!

Sylver:Hehe, ahh got to go! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What are you waiting for." dobermon said to partner. "He's weak and we can get him."

"True" the shadow said, "But then that mean we have to save him. And I'm not that generous."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keep running Mimi you too Sora." We'll stay back and make sure that you guys will be all right.

Yelled Biyomon.

"Hey Mimi can you hold Patamon?" asked Palmon

"Uhum sure but be careful Palmon" said Mimi

"Don't worry we'll be fine we promise." both digimon said as they were waiting for the creature that was following them to show up. As the girls kept on running.

"Come on out we know that you are there. So come out now." Yelled Palmon

"Do you think that they will be fine Sora?" asked Mimi as she was running next to her.

"Don't worry they will be fine, they promised." she said _Oh Biyomon please please be all right. _She thought as they were ruining faster.

"Your right they will be all right but how do you think that Matt is going to take the fact that his brother is her and not dead? Thats what I am worried about." she said as sh looked at patamon and then at T.K.

"Yeah how is he going to take it?" Sora repeated as she glanced at a sleeping T.K. while running.

"Hey Sora,Sora, Sora!!!" yelled Mimi as they kept running.

"Huh oh sorry Mimi I wasn't listening you were saying something?" said a distracted Sora.

"Sora..Mimi..where are?" yelled Tai from the top his of his lungs. Nothing we've looked everywhere and still nothing.." He said frustrated. As he and the other went looking for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai their not here." said Kari looking down as she towards he brother. "We haven't found them anywhere."

"Kari's right Tai." Davis said coming behind her and placing his hand on her back to make sure that she knew that she wasn't alone. "We have search everywhere guys still nothing."

"Tai we have to find them." said Matt, "We can't lost anymore...of us. We have to find them..we just have too."

Don't worry Matt well find them right guys." Zunomon said,

"And beside its not like their being followed by some evil, hideous, dark, sick minded creature." Bukomon said.

"I really don't think that...that helped." Izzy said. As he and the other tried to get rid of what he had just said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come on Mimi keep up." Sora yelled as she ran towards the hill top.

"Well Sora some of us are not made for this kind of actives." Mimi said as she ran towards her." And another thing I...I..."

"You what Mimi.." Sora said. "Come on Mimi..you one of the fewest people that I know that would not get tried during a shopping spring...you'd got to 24 different Malls and not get tired...and here your complaining."

"Well Sora the mall is totally different." Mimi replied.

"How is it different Mimi..you still walk..and.." Sora said holding to a falling T.K.

"Well first of all Sora their stores, a restaurant, and a movie theater...for your information." Mimi spatted.

"It's like the best place to get lost in..." She said as she was holding on to a sleepy Patamon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are they arguing??" a mysterious creature said. As he saw the girls running.

"I don"t know but my Mimi is still the most gorgeous girl ever...I can't wait till I she sees me." he said

"So come on... lets go say hi to her. But we have to say it in the most romantic way."

"Not like last time."

"Nope this time things will be different..you'll see."

"Okay but if your heart broken don't come crying to me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mimi..Sora... are you..if your their answer me." Yolei yelled into the bushes. _Rats nothing_ "I thought they woulds surely be their."

"Behind bushes?? Yolei" Hawkmon asked.

"Well no but..their..they have to be somewhere they couldn't have just disappeared into thin air." Yolei said looking around. "They just have to be somewhere."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at them their trying so hard..Umph to bad they'll never find them." a voice said. "I made sure that they would never be found. Devimon." She said as she turned around to see dark figure. Everything around him seemed to lost it's color just being in presence would make anyone..well you'll see.

"Ahu..my lady devimon. You look well." He said.

"What did call me for..Devimon." she said angrily.

"I have a plan and I need your help." he said looking at the children. "The digidestineds and their digimon will all so help. Us."

"Them help us. That's something to wish for. They would never help us..well you anyways." she said with a hint of laughter. "And besides I have plans My master has..."

"Master?? Umph I didn't think that you would go that low." he said and walk way before she said anything. _ This time I will win. You will not stop me again._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Matt ...Matt. Don't leave me please Matt don't leave me...I did my best..I really tried but I..I.." _thesleeping boy said. As Sora and Mimi were still running and arguing._ "Patamon...I don't think that he will..that they would ever forgive me." _Tears had begun to run down his faceHe knew that he would have to decided soon, or else it would all be lost.

As they approached a clearing they decided to rest. But they were unaware of some digimon following them. It had begun to get dark and the wind had become restless. The girls flowing hair swam through that wind making picture and words.

"Sora do you think that Palmon and Biyomon are okay.??" a worried Mimi said.

"Of course they are the best aren't they and beside we should meeting up with them too." Sora said trying sounding brave and and trying to hid her worried.

"Okay thanks now I just hope that the guys are okay. And that they have already beaten Metal Etemon."

"Me too. Mimi." But my biggest worry is how will Matt respond when we bring T.K back." she said as she ran her finger through T.K's hair. _Hum...but I'm just glad that he is okay._ She though.

"Hummm...Sora..you really are a mother hen." Mimi teased.

"What?" the red head said. " I an not a mother hen..Mimi."

"I know but you should be happy that she said. that ...I mean you have the crest of love so it kind of suits you well. Sora." a sleepy voice said and then at that instant he feel asleep again.

"T.K??" Sora said. Humm he looks soo cute when he is asleep. "Mimi I guess that means that we better make camp before it gets later."

"Right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's getting late Izzy" Cody said as armodillomon was getting tired. "We've been here just about all day and still we haven found them."

"I know Cody but we still have to search. If you were lost you would want us to look for you too..wouldn't you." Izzy said.

"I guess you right." the brown headed boy said. "But shouldn't we be going home now I didn't want to worry my parents or my grandpa.

"Don't worry Cody your Grandpa will understand and beside he doesn't mind if you do this as long as I'm with you." Armodillomon said. As they were walking back to group.

"Izzy...Cody tell me that you found them.??" Matt asked. The two boys that had just arrived.

"Sorry Matt but no luck." they said.

"Hey as anyone seen Tai." Matt asked.

"Nope but I'm sure that Tai would be back soon." Kari said. As she and Yolei can walking form the east. "We didn't find them either."

"Hey Matt didn't you go with Tai." Gatomon asked.

"Yeah but that idiot said that it would be faster if we split up." Matt said looking down.

The sun was setting and still they did not find them. To make make worse Tai and korumon are nowhere to be found.

"Yeah Tai don't you think you should be going back now." Koromon asked. As Tai was climbing a tree.

"Yeah just wait a minute maybe we can find them." He said as fell of the branch and landed on bush. "Oowww..that hurt. "

"Tai are you alright." he asked hopping towards Tai.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as he got up. The wind was picking up a bit. As they started to walk back until Tai's stomach growled. "Ahu..guess I'm hungry." he said.

"Don't worry Tai your not the only one." Koromon said as he's stomach growled even louder then Tai's.

"Let's find something to eat." Tai said as he picking up the fruit of the trees. Maybe I'll take some for the guys too.

"Alright Tai lets go." Koromon said as Tai gave him a some fruit to eat.

Look Guys I think that we should be heading home. They probably will already be their." Yolei said.

"And besides we don't want to worry our parent's." Kari said to her defenses.

"And I'm getting hungry Davis." Veemon said as his stomach started to growl.

"Your not the only one pal." Davis said.

"Hey Ken you been quiet. What's wrong.??" Joe said as he came back form gathering supplies. As he put the bag down he saw Ken looking sad almost depressed.

"Ken??" wormon said looking at his partner.

"We're back and we brought food" Tai and Koromon said as they walk up to the guys. "Uaaa..waits wrong."

Tai where were you Matt and Kari yelled as Tai droped the food down.

"Looking for them why. But I didn't even find them."Tai said looking down "So it looks like we'll be staying here until we find them.

"What??" they said.

"That's what I said. And I mean it were not leaving until we find Sora and Mimi." Tai said as Joe started the fire and Izzy brought the water.

"You can't decide that Tai with out asking us first." Yolei said. As she look at her crew.

"Tai their right you can't decide that." Kari said.

"Kari,... Tai can..decide that since he is the leader." Gatomon said. As she came down from the tree "and beside Kari we can't leave yet we have to save the digital world..thats what T.K would want."

"..."

"So it's settled then we stay." Tai said as Matt brought out his harmonic and started to play.

"Davis do we stay?" they asked.

"Looks like it." He said and with that they began to eat.

"Alright guys looks like we have to sleep." Tai said. " I'll take the first watch then Matt, Izzy and Joe take the last watch got it."

"Right." they said.

"Yeah Tai what about me." Davis said " I can help too."

"Yeah I know Davis but you need your sleep. " Tai said remember the first time T.k asked Matt to let him stay up and be the watch out. "Beside you don't know but we might need you. And you need to be rested and ready for it got it."

"Fine." Davis said solemnly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora..Sora. ..Mimi Mimi.." yelled Biyomon, and Palmon. As they were running through the forest searching for their partners.

_They have to be here. They have to _thought Biyomon. "Sora..Sora answer me."

"Biyomon you don't think that what ever was following them got to them.?" asked a fearful Palmon.

"No their's no way that would happen remember that they smart and they can do anything." she said. _Sora please be okay..please be okay. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

His dream...

The darkness was growing, yes growing every minute and second. It had seem that their was no way to escape it. Everything was dieing. The digital world would not last any longer. Ken the wind called. Ken be careful.

Be careful?? Be careful of what?

The night sky had no light. Their was no hope. Hope had been be lost, and the outcome was not pretty. Sam what did you do. Sam. SAM. But nothing the more he yelled the more the darkness enclosed on him.

Sam you what do mean...What do you want I thought you said that I had suffered enough that I should let it go. And I have but why are bringing me back?? Sam!!! You said not to be afraid not to let all the bad memorize haunt me. But why now?? Why are you doing this me. I'm your brother Sam answer me. Please..

Tears had left his face making the wind...

"Ken Ken Ken Ken KEN!!!!!!!" softly yelled a girl with glasses kneeling right beside him as he woke.

"Are you all right you seem to be having a nightmare." she replied. As she tried her hard is to not show him her expression of worry that she had for him right now.

"Huh yeah I am fine. I guess that I was having a nightmare. But thanks for worrying about me Yolei." he said as he looked around too see that the others were asleep. It is a good thing to because he would have seen Yolei's face bright red once he sad that with his cute smile.

"Hum whose the look out now?" he asked still turned to see the others but then turn to see her face as she told him that Matt was the look out and that she has no idea were he is. He couldn't hep but stare at her angelic face as the moon light was hitting her face just right too show off her beauty.

Are you sure that you are okay?" she asked unaware that he was watching her.

"Hum...Yea I'll be fine." he said getting out of his trance that she put him into.

"Oh...Okay well good night." she said as she went to sleep.

"Yeah Good Night." he said as he slowly drifter back to his dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What is Devimon's planning and can't Ken get a brake from his dreams, And whats up with T.K, why is he saying that...and with Palmon and Biyomon find their digipatner in time..and how are those digimon that think that Mimi is cute..find out next time on shadows are forever.**

**Someone is on the floor**

**-----------------**

**----**

**--**

**Saver: Uhaa...what happened here???**

**Shadow: Nothing...(evil smile)**

**Saver: why is he on the floor..did you guys start the story yet...???**

**Shadow: his fault..**

**Saver: okay..**

**Sylver: my head hurts...ooww**

**All: see you guys next time...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Saver: Welcome back**_

_**Sylver: Looks like I am still hosting**_

_**Saver: Well shadow is sick but she'll get better**_

_**Both: thanks for the reviews**_

**_Thanks to -  
-KayaYatao  
-devilishgiirl  
-Flopsy95  
-Dexterious  
-Areo Angemon  
Okay the lets start this!_**  
****

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Izzy" said a sleepy eyed digimon said turning to see his digidestin typing furiously on his computer._

_"I don't get it...I just don't get Moltimon. Why can't I figure it out." the boy said with a soft sigh. _

_"__Well what do you already know?" asked the digimon "But you do know that you should be sleeping right."_

_"Yeah I know but I just can't stop thinking that if I don't figure it out, I am not fufiling my part of being the digidestined of Knowledge." he said as he looked and suddenly realize that it was his turn to be on the look out._

_"Well might as well use my time to figure out this prophecy." he said looking at Moltimon how agreed as well._

_Well this is what the prophecy says:_

___When dark turns to dusk the darkness with in shall open_

_eight will lose one to become seven _

_and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in ones dreams _

___Never shall the light come back _

_"But the rest I can't seem to figure out." he said looking at Moltimon. _

_"Well what do you think that the rest says. Izzy" Moltimon asked_

_"That right there is the question. Moltimon." "Hey what a minute I think I got some of the next. Well some of it any ways" he said happily_

_Well then what dose the next part say, don't keep me in suspense._

_"__Oh yeah sorry about that Moltimon it says:_

_all shall be lost for the hero has been slain_

_Darkness and despair shall rule_

_Kindness will lose_

_"Well that is all I know so far. But hey I got the next part and thats all that matters right?" he said _

_"Izzy I am happy to know that you did I knew that you could." Now all you have to do if figure out the next part and your set." "Right Izzy" Moltimon said_

_Huh Izzy...Izzy... something is wrong with your computer screen. Izzy_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Dobermon it will soon be time for him to answer us. We can't wait until he's ready what every happened will happen again if he doesn't take responsibility. The key must answer to the calling."_

_the shadow said. As he and his digimon saw the sleeping T.K. He said in a low voice "Don't worry T.K I will protect you. Let's go Dobermon."_

_"Right." Dobermon said. As he followed the the digimon emperor back into the forest._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"What happened Moltimon?" Izzy cried as he saw that his computer's screen was getting all fuzzy. _

_"This can't be happening to me not now that I was finally able to figure the next part of the prophecy." he yelled _

_Izzy...Izzy ...IZZY!!!! yelled the rookie digimon It looks like your computer is trying to tell you something._

_Prodigious__ It looks like it is another message form Geni but why is it all fuzzy this will be easy to brake._

_It only took a couple of seconds but this is what the message says._

_On the screen of the computer:_

___the time is at soon at hand _

___there is nothing that could possible win _

___the key has been set _

___the match has been made. _

___And victory is at soon at hand._

_"I wonder why that said that if Geni sent it do you think that it means that we are in trouble Izzy?" asked Moltimon_

_"I don't know Moltimon I just don't know any more." the boy said with a soft sigh. As he looked at his computer again. With out realizing that they were no longer a lone a hand reached out of the shadows to shake the boy from his deep concentration on his computer._

_"Hey Izzy you can go back to sleep don't worry I got this" said a voice from the shadows. At this Izzy jumped from his spot. _

_"And don't worry I am here to help him if he cant finish or to wake him up if he falls a sleep." said the other shadow_

_"Hey" cried the the shadow in defense._

_I am just kidding Joe. Joe you really need to get a sense of hummer." said the digimon that came out of the shadows. _

_"Oh Joe it is only. for a minute I though that it might be one of the Dark Masters." Izzy said with relief._

_"Well Izzy it is my turn so you go to sleep okay." the boy with glasses said as he and his digimon sat down under neath the tree and looked at the sky._

_Okay see you in the morning Joe he said as he when off to get some sleep." said the boy with the computer with a yawn._

_"Hey Joe what are you thinking about and don't tell me that you aren't thinking about anything sence I know you Joe." said Bukumon _

_"Oh nothing Bukumon Nothing at all." he said as he kept looking at the sky as if searching to see the day light. But he didn't see day light only he wished that he did for what he saw was far much worst than anything in the world. _

_"Joe...Joe...Jo.." the little digimon wasn't able to finish his sentence when Joe covered his mouth with his hand. As they throw themselves into the darkness for cover as the dark creature landed right were they were._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"We have to run faster. We can't let anything bad happen to them." Palmon said as they ran through the dense forest. "They have to be okay right Biyomon.??"_

_"Right. Don't worry the should be fine remember Patamon will be their to protect them." Biyomon said as she was flying faster. They just have to be okay. They have to be._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As they night began to lose it self to day Joe and bukomon are still in the shadows watching him. Watching the creature in the moonlight._

_"Hump pathetic little digidestined. Dobermon they really believe that they'll win don't they." It said. As he stared at them. At their sleeping forms. _

_"I believe so." Dobermon said. "How unfortunate it form them right?"_

_"Correct." the shadow said. _

_Joe do you see what I see??" Bukomon said looking at them._

_"Yeah. I see it but I don't believe it." Joe said " The digimon emperor.?"_

_" They're just standing their. They haven't moved from that spot Joe. What do we do.?" Bukomon asked._

_"Nothing yet lets just see what he want." Joe said. I can't believe this..he can't be Ken can he???_

_"I don't know? Joe. But I defenatly know that wormon is not a dog and serenity not a Dobermon. Besides Joe Dobermon aren't green...and their not bugs too." Bukomon said. _

_"Time is soon at hand and they will be tested Dobermon. I just hope that they don't fail. Lets go dobermon we have some unfinished business to attend to. " He said. _

_"Right." Dobermon replied as he and his partner waked out. As they were walking the saw glimpse of a sleeping boy. That was once his brother. _

_all shall be lost for the hero has been slain_

_Darkness and despair shall rule_

_Kindness will lose_

_"Sleep well brother for this shall be the hardest time and your worst nightmare shall come alive I promise that Brother." the digimon emperor said as he walked away._

_"__Joe did you hear anything that they said?" Bukomon asked as he looked up to see Joe's face. _

_"Unforentaly yes." he stated. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Aright..we have everything ready right." Sukomon said _

_"Yes."_

_"Not like last time?" said Chuumon_

_"Not like last time. And beside all that I'm missing is...the is the piano but I don't know how to play. So I guess that will have to do." he said as he wore a small black tux and beside him was his pink cartoon-ish mouse friend._

_As they started to walk towards the sleeping girls two fast digimon went by sending them flying into the air and landing far far way from them. _

_"Sora... Mimi" they yelled as they ran by until one of them notice four sleeping figures on the ground near the tall tree. _

_"I found them" yelled Palmon as she was trying not to wake them. "Biyomon over here."_

_"Sora." Biyomon said. "I told you Palmon that they would be okay. " she said as she was looking at her friend._

_"Yeah you did." Palmon replied "I guess that means we too should rest."_

_"Right" And with that the two digimon fell asleep next to their partner in hopes of protecting them and __getting a good rest. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"So they found him...Hmp I didn't think that he let himself be caught not by them anyways.. Hmp you are very trick childed of hope but that just makes it more easier to get to you. You will belong to me. No matter or who what gets in my way." the dark figure said as he watch him sleep. "Child of hope you will soon be mine." And with that the creature__closed the mirror and walked out of the room. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"The prophecy will happen and you are most important part of it." he snickered " I will win. The whole digital world will belong to me."_

_What could Devimon be planing she thought as she appeared before her Master. He not even strong enough to beat me. What makes him think that he has what it takes to defy Piedmon and the Dark Masters?_

_"Look them." Piedmon said as Lady Devimon walked in. "They really have no idea what their doing. Or what they will see. One by one we will destroy them."_

_"Yes my lord." she replied as an evil smirk rose towards her lips. "They have no idea how much stronger you have become and for that they must parish."_

_"Hmm.a.haha..they will. I promise you that my dear." He said as he laughed into the darkness of the room. "This time they will never escape." _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Oh no what are guys in for now...and is Ken really the Digimon Emperor?? Or is their another?? And who is that creature that wants T.K so much??..find out next time on Shadows are forever.**_

_**Sylver: WAIT..WAIT .. **_

_**Saver: What now?**_

_**Sylver this can't be the end of the chapter**_

_**Saver: and why not?**_

_**Sylver: because their more to this didn't you read the script. **____**Pulling out a fake scrip.**_

_**Sacer: I guess not since Shadow didn't give it to me**_

_**Syler: Well don't rely on her so much**_

_**Saver: next time I won't your majesty**_

_**Sylver: your going down**_

_**-------------------- **_

_**--------**_

_**---- 5 seconds later**_

_**both: sorry and on with the show.**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Patamon...oh Patamon wake up." a small boy said to sleeping digimon._

_"T.K just gimme ten more minutes please." Patamon said in sleepish voice._

_"Sorry Patamon but we have to go before they wake up." he said as quietly as possible. Until he saw a dark shadow behind him._

_"Go where T.K??" said the shadow. He was scared to turn around but he did anyways._

_"Mimi." T.K said _

_"Where do you think you were going T.K." she asked in a very very evil way. Which unfortunately woke up Sora._

_"Mimi T.K what's wrong." said the sleepy red head towards Mimi and T.K._

_"Well Sora nothing except for T.K here trying to ditch us." Mimi spatted._

_"T.K .." Sora said. _

_Oh boy I'm in trouble now. __He thought as both Sora and Mimi got the breakfast ready. "Look I'm fine and beside I should not.."_

_"__T.K why did you want to ditch ?" they asked._

_He could sense how hurt they were. "Don't you care about us T.K. I mean we did save your life form __that evil digimon."Mimi said as fake tear rolled down her eyes._

_"__The least you could for us is stay by our side until we met up with the other." Sora said with the saddest expression you could ever see. _

_T.K hated to make people worry, especially if it's about him. And he really hated making other people cry. "I'm sorry" he said "I just thought that maybe it would be best if you guys return to the others with out me." Looking down at grass making sure that he wouldn't meet their gaze. The wind had picked up and the moment he said that everything went quiet. _

_"T.K. Sweetie why would you think that." said Mimi wiping off her fake tears. _

_"Yeah T.K." Sora said as she hugged him to make him feel better. But it didn't work. He was looking down and this time he didn't say anything. The silence was making Mimi unconformable. Until they hear two sleeping digimon waking up._

_"Good morning T.k..Sora ...Mimi. They said as they were walking towards them. _

_"Palmon...Biyomon you guys okay." the girls said as they hugged their digimon. T.K took advantaged of this and he Patamon left into the forest. _

_"Mimi, I'm glad that your not hurt." Palmon said as she cried into Mimi's arms. _

_"__I don't know what I would of done Sora it you were hurt.__ " Biyomon said._

_"I'm just glad you guys are okay." they said. _

_"Now T.K.." Sora said turning around to find that he's not their "...T.K?? T.K...Mimi T.K's not here."_

_"What?? Sora you have be kidding me." Mimi said panicking._

_"I'm not he's not here." Sora said. "T.K ..T.K come out already."_

_"Why would he leave Sora" Biyomon said _

_"I don't know Byiomon I just don't know." said Sora as she looked at the digimon and then at Mimi deciding to figure it out._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"T.K why did we leave?" Patamon said as he and T.K ran through forest. "They were trying to help us. T.K we have go back we have to."_

_"Patamon." he said as gentle tears fell off his face an on to his friend. "It's better this way. Besides they are not arpart of this. Of this mission.."_

_"T.K." Patamon said broken heartly. _

_"And I..Lets go Patamon." he said weakly as he ran toward the sunlight. Unaware of the Digimon Emperor behind him. _

_"T.K ." he said "So your gonna run. Dobermon you want to give him a head start until we hunt him down.??"_

_"As you wish." Dobermon said as they watched the small boy ran away._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Tai..Tai Tai get up" Joe said trying not wake the other._

_"Joe whats going on." Tai asked sleepy. "Don't tell you have an exam today and you need to be at school today well Joe your not going Mimi and Sora are still missing and beside it's a vacation and YOU REALLY NEED IT." _

_"Yeah I do but Tai." Joe said._

_"Well if thats why you woke me up then that was a waste of time." Tai said annoyed. _

_"Thats not why I woke you up." Joe said._

_"What happened Sora and Mimi are here?" Tai asked eagerly as a small smile lit his face._

_"Well no I wish but no." Joe said._

_"Then what is it." Tai said tying to keep his cool. Which woke up both Matt and Izzy. _

_"Well Tai your not gonna believe this but." Joe said _

_"We saw the Digimon Emperor." Bukomon said bluntly._

_"Of course you would see him since Ken is traveling with us." Tai said._

_"Joe I would never exepected you to be name calling." Matt said._

_"I'm not name calling.. I seriouy guys we saw him . He and his digimon Dobermon." Joe said as he looked at Bukomon who agreed._

_"Dobermon." They asked._

_"Dobermon, is a Champion dog type digimon. He may look cut on the out side but he is one mean doggy. He is wildly known for being the Digi-Core Hunter. You wouldn't want to near him when he gets uncontrollable cause if you do them you will fell his Grau Relm attack._

_"Yeah thats good to know but what dose that have any thing to do with Ken because from what I know Ken has Wormon not a Dobermon." Izzy stated _

_Yeah but...but..but" Joe said as he was trying to get them to believe him when the other digidestens pop up_

_"So we are having a Digidesten meting and no one told us?" Yolei said sounding a little hurt by there secret and not telling them. _

_"Well it's not really a meting more like a planing to sea what we are going to do." Matt said saving there skin _

_"Yeah" Izzy reply ed as the others seem to be getting a little suspicious about this meting. _

_"Well okay but what are we going to do then." Davis said in a really annoyed voice._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Do you think that these red roses are enough to woe Mimi my dear sweet Mimi? Said Chuumon _

_Hey Chuumon wasn't that kid with Mimi and the other girl." asked Sukamon as he watched the boy and his digimon running far away from the girls. "I wounder what happened to them?" _

_"__That doesn't matter Sukamon all that matters right know is that we have enough flowers for our beloved Mimi." the mouse said with a dreamy like voice. _

_"__I know but I cant help but wonder if they to get thrown into the air by two crazy digimon on a rampage." Sukamon said as he kept looking were the boy and his digimon were going._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"This cant be happening Mimi we just got T.K. And now we lost him." Sora said as she yelled T.K's name at the top of her lungs._

_"T.K" yelled Byimon and Palmon at the same time as they kept walking._

_"T.K" Mimi yelled as they got closer to the edge of the forest. When Mimi could swear that she heard voices. _

_"Sora do you here that I here voices." Mimi said I think that it could be T.K. and Patamon. As they went running towards the voices._

_"Mimi wait" Sora yelled _

_"I don't think that Mimi can hear you Sora." Byiomon and Palmon said _

_"I know lets go" _

_"Right" they said as they ran towards the voice._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"So what is this meeting about." Davis said. As Joe kept an eye out for Ken, making sure that he would not disappeared. _

_"This really wasn't a meeting to begin with but since Joe was ..never mind "Tai said as he looked towards Izzy to see if he could help out._

_"Well." Izzy started, understand the look that Tai gave him, "Last night Motimon and I figures out the rest of what the prophecey says."_

_"Really." Davis and Tai asked _

_"Don't keep us in suspenes Izzy, Bukomon stated._

_"Well this is what we already right:_

___When dark turns to dusk the darkness with in shall open_

_eight will lose one to become seven _

_and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in ones dreams _

___Never shall the light come back _

_all shall be lost for the hero has been slain_

_Darkness and despair shall rule_

_Kindness will lose_

_"Yeah so." Davis said. _

_"Yeah Davis but the only part that is new is the last line." Cody stated_

_"But that line corresponds with Ken and the crest of Kindness" Kari said as she and the rest looked at him._

_"Ken ."Yolei and Wormon said softly._

_"About me??"he asked as a dark figure came running and pound itself on Joe. Sending him falling into the ground with a person on top of him. _

_"I caught you T.K" it said. With suprise everyone. _

_"T.K." they said with confused faces._

_"Mimi." they heard some one yelled behind them. "Mimi come back."_

_"That's Sora's voice.." Matt and Tai._

_"So that means that this is Mimi." yelled Kari and Yolei. Still staring at a the awkward position that Mimi put Joe and Her self in._

_"Uh Mimi I hat to tell you this but I am not T.K." Joe said As he was looking at her he could tell that she has gotten even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. She was as an angel that fell from th heavens, the way the sunlight touched her made her eyes sparkle and her smile seem so heartfelt that he wanted to hold or at least let this moment last a little bit longer. _

_"Haa..sorry Joe." she said blushing furiously. "I didn't mean to..I ..I"_

_"Mimi did you find...him" Sora said as she ran towards her not notice the guys around her. _

_"Finally were all here." Davis said. As Sora notice that they were their._

_"Sora where were you." Matt and Tai asked. _

_"Hey guys." Izzy said, "Guys..Guys..GUYS!!" _

_"What??" They replied _

_"I'm not done yet." Izzy said as they rest of them started to attention. "Anyways after I recived that my computer screen began to act weird. And I receive a message that Geni sent me. And it stated this:_

___the time is at soon at hand _

___there is nothing that could possible win _

___the key has been set _

___the match has been made. _

___And victory is at soon at hand._

_"Geni." They said _

_"Well about time he contacted us." Tai said _

_"Last time I remember Izzy Geni only contacted us through that weird hologram thing." Mimi said_

_"Well Mimi you are correct." A voice from behind them._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Who is this mysterious voice and What happened to T.K and why did he leave... And is Ken really the Digimon Emperor?? And what is that shadowed creature and what does he want with T.K?? Find out next time on Shadows are forever.**_

_**Saver:Is that better**_

_**Sylver: yes much better**_

_**Saver: Okay then see you guys soon**_

_**Sylver: and don't worry Shadow will recover soon..eventually**_

_**Both: see you guys soon. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Shadow:Hi..and sorry that I wasn't here last chapter I was a little under the weather..but I'm feeling great now.**

**Saver: that good..The reviews really cheered her up.**

**Sylver: Yeah and it's all thanks to you guys.**

**All: So thank you..especial thanks to :**

**-Illustionest**

**-KataKayao**

**-flopsy 95**

**-Aero Angemon**

**-Devilishgiirl**

**-Shadowpaz**

**-Dexterious**

**Shadow: so anyways what did I miss??**

**Sylver: Well's fill you in.. maybe.. (looking the opposite way)**

**Shadow: what dose that mean??**

**Sylver: Nothing...**

**Saver: This will be a long chapter...(something crash)...a very long chapter We don't own digimon**

**Sylver: Yeah ...You guys aren't even good enough to own it. (running around )**

**Shadow: I'm not done with you yet Sylver...get back here...**

**Saver: well on with the show...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't let them get involved in.. not now." He said as he ran through the forest. Yearning for a place to be alone, a place were no one will find him.

"T.K.." Patamon whispered, he hated to see him suffer. He couldn't stand it, seeing his best friend be in tormoal because of...

"Patamon hurry up! We can't let them find us." he said as he stopped to let the flying digimon catch up. _Sora Mimi I'm sorry but I have to do this alone_. Looking strait at the east, to where the ocean is located. "Our next destination is that way Patamon.: he said cheerful. As he pointed to the east "This time I won't need their help. And I won't fail."

"T.K the sun is in my eyes." Patamom yelled as T.K couldn't help but laugh at what his little friend was said. "I'm serious T.K the sun is in my eyes. And are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. So come on Patamon the ocean is calling us." T.K said as he began to run in that direction.

"T.K wait up." Patamon yelled as he flew faster to catch up with the boy. "T.K I hope you know what your doing." he said as he was near enough for the little boy to listen.

"I do too Patamon." he replied sadly. "Last one to that oak tree is a rotten egg."

"Not again T.K" Patamon wined as he and the blond boy race towards the tree.

As the children turned around to see who or what was the thing that was talking to them. It as a colorful beam and in that beam was an old man. He was short and seemed very fragile.

"Mimi your are correct on that." it said. "But Izzy I was not the one who sent you that e-mail."

"Gennai." they said.

"What happened to you." Yolei stated,

"She's right you were young the last time we saw you,." Kari said in disbelief as she saw the old version of Gennai, again.

" Digidestined I don't have much time to tell you, I'm on quarters here," he said as Tai. Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi fell backwards. Not to mention that there digimon fell too.

".."

"Is it just me Matt or were just back to how things used to be." Tai said.

"Yeah looks like it." he replied as he and the rest pick them selfs up and faced Gennai again.

"So Gennai if you didn't sent me that message then who did??" Izzy said regaining his composure.

"Look I can't tell that since I myself have no idea but I can tell that... oh no.." the old man said as the beam of light started to diminish.

"Gennai" they cried. As half of him was fading away.

"What wrong with him?" asked Davis "Why is he disappearing??"

"Gennai?" Ken said but seconds later Gennai was gone.

"What happened." Yolei asked looking down at the spot that Gennai use to be at. Then looking up to see an almost calm Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and even Joe just stand their as if nothing ever happened."Guys can you explain this.?" she said look directly at them.

"Don't worry Yolei you'll get use to it." replied Palmon.

"Yeah trust us." Biyomon said. As the rest of the digimon nodded their heads. Which confused the new digicrew.

"Hey Izzy if Gennai didn't sent you that message then who did. And Why?" Motimon said looking at his partner.

"I really don't know." Izzy said.

"Then I guess we should get going" Tai said bluntly as he bend down to pick up koromon. "So get really well be leaving as soon as possible."

"What?" they protested as Joe went to fill up the canteens with water and Izzy still working on his computer.

"Tai you can't be serious." Yolei asked. "We have to go home, are parents are worried about us and." Looking at him with dis belief in her eyes. _He's got to be kidding me right._ She though.

"Tai I don't think that this is a good idea." Kari said in protest being back up by both Davis and Ken.

"She's right Tai we can't let our parents worry ." "we have to go home" they said looking directly at them.

"So when things get tough you guys back down." Tai said angrily still holding on to Koromon.

"Tai's right we have to stay" Matt said defending his friend. "We can't leave yet... not now anyways."

"Matt you really thing that.." Ken said as he was interrupted by a voice. "So you really want to leave that badly huh. Then go ahead run. Yes run. Run like the coward that you guys really are."

As they all turned around to see who said that, they they saw it. It was him. The boy was round 5'5'' feet tall and was wearing a long flowing blue cape. His hair was spiked up but still he had an unforgettable aura the Digimon Emperor was back.

"So Joe was right." Matt whispered to Tai and Izzy as they all looked to Ken and then back at the Digimon emperor.

They look almost the same if you didn't know any better you could believe that it was him. But it wasn't Ken that's for sure.

_What th...this can't be happening Sam is that you_ Ken though looking at the thing that he use to be. "Sam?"

"You have always been a coward, Brother." he said in disgust as he looked directly at him. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"What?"They said.

"Brother but ..that can't be."said Ken looking down to see wormon's shocked expression.

"Sam??" Wormon said. "Ken..I thought that you said."

"Ken" Yolei said looking up to Ken.

"My brother is died" Ken said solemnly

"Yes he's dead.. dead... dead ..dead.. thats all you can say . Wow I am hurt." He snickered " but since that's you can say after all then..." A figure coming out of the shadows can up next to the digimon Emperor.

"That's Dobermon" Koromon whispered to Tai. As they saw the digimon getting closer to the Digimon Emperor aka Sam.

"Let's get going" said Dobermon as he looked to his partner and then to the other digidestineds.

"Held my warning brother... go home. Yes go home and never return to the digital world for if_ the hero has been slain __Darkness and despair shall rule __and you my brother shall lose. So save your selfs and your pathetic friend. But keep it in mind that you must leave the key alone no matter what." And with they started to walk away. _

_"Sam...Sam..wait wait.." Ken yelled running after him. "Brother..wait..please" but that didn't happen Sam and Dobermon disappeared. _

_"Ken...Sam ...WAIT" yelled Wormon. As he an the rest followed, leavening behind Sora, Mimi and Izzy._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"I can't believe that they didn't believe me Bukomon." the blue haired boy stated as he was walking out of the camp site to go get water for their canteens._

_Don't worry Joe maybe it was hard for them to believe because..." the digimon said to his partner as they got closer to the the river. They heard voice talking. You could barely make out that there was someone there but with all the cry you could tell._

_"Don't worry Sukkumon" said the mouse digimon said. "Every thing will be okay. All we have to do is get more flowers and chocolates and and and and and... who am I kidding there is no way that everything is find." he said with a loud cry. As tears were falling from his eyes ._

_Hummm what happened two you guys? Bukomon said as he saw both digimon on the floor crying like babies._

_"Huh..sniff..It ..we can't get all our supplies back..." they wined as tears began to flow more openly. _

_"I tried so hard but look at me..sniff..I can't do this." the crying yellow dun said. _

_"Sukkomon..don't worry I know that she will still like just stop crying and lets find her." Chuumon said patting his friend's back. _

_"Awwa Joe..Lets help them." Bukomon said as he looked at Joe with those \puppy dog eyes. "Please Joe."_

_"Fine but something tells me that I won't like it." Joe stated. As he and Bukomon tried to consoled them. After a few minutes, and a lot of think on Joe's part, they finally felt better. _

_"Bukomon look at the time we better get going before the guys leaves us." Joe stated. As he filled the canteens with water and walked away from the yellow and pink digimon._

_"Joe don't you feel better since we help some one out." Bukomon asked as he wadded on the ground._

_"Yeah..I guess so but ..I still can't believe that they didn't believe me." Joe said looking down._

_"Don't worry Joe. All that matters is that you and I saw it, if they want to believe us then let them if they don't then who cares right Joe?" Bukomon said cheerfully _

_"Right." he said as the walked through the bushes._

_"Hey Sukkomon wasn't that kid that was running this morning wasn't he with Mimi?" Chuumon asked. As Sukkomon stopped dead on his tracks. _

_"He was...Chuumon he was." he said. "Joe..Bukomon wait we need your help..." they yelled as the chased after the blue haired by and his aquatic digimon. _

_"Joe do you hear anything." Bukomon asked._

_"No why?" Joe said as they almost at the camp site. "Bukomon thank you." _

_"No problem Joe. Any time you need me I'll be their beside who else would help you..." Bukomon said as a dark figure went past them. "Joe...Joe.."_

_"Bukomon it's the Digimon Emperor." Joe said as they stared in awa. "Ken wait." But it was to late the Digimon Emperor disappeared. And at that second Joe and a shadowed figured collided. Sending the canteens fling in to he air only to be caught by Bukomon._

_"Oww..my head." the voice said. Behind the shadow were other voice "Ken...Ken wait."_

_"Joe are you okay?" Bukomon asked. Still holding the canteens._

_"Yeah I'm fine but did you see what I saw.??" Joe said holding his head. "Today is not my day __Bukomon."_

_"It was the Digimon Emperor." Ken said getting up. "I'm sorry Joe for colliding into you but do you know were he went to?" _

_"I'm sorry but.. Wait if your not the Digimon Emperor Ken then that means.." Joe started _

_"My brother, Sam is." Ken said solemnly as he looked toward the ground. Then at the rest of the digidestineds. _

_"But Ken didn't you say that your brother was dead then how can he still be alive? I just doesn't make any sense". Yolei cried _

_"__Well Joe it looks like we ow you an apology." Tai said _

_"Yeah were sorry if we didn't believe you Joe." Matt said _

_"It's okay." Joe said to the guys. "I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it. So it is okay." As they began to walk back to the camp site their were two digimon following them. _

_"Are you sure Chuumon that if we follow them that they will lead us to my beloved." Sukkmon asked as the followed the digisestineds. _

_"Have I ever been wrong?" Chuumon asked _

_"no"_

_"Then lets go." He said "Beside they might be after that kid. So Mimi will definitely be happy."_

_"Right."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Sam do you really think that it was wise for you to reveal your self so soon?" Dobermon asked as he and partner were on top of infinity mountain. "He will try to stop you.. you know that don't you?" _

_"Hummm.." Sam said as he was looking in the map, the map of doodles. "No not at all. Dobermon. Not __at all." _

_"What?" the dog digimon replied. As Sam put away the map and lifted his eyes towards the horizon. _

_"I know him very very well. he'll keep running until he find me. But..even then he'll have to deiced. The key has no choice at all." And with that he and Dobermon disappeared._

_"Mimi shall we tell them about T.K?" Sora whispered hoping that no one was listening to them. But she was wrong Izzy and Motimon were listening. _

_"Sora I really don't know I'm just glad that they didn't say anything when I said the thing about T.K." Mimi stated. _

_So T.K is still alive but how can that be Izzy though. Joe said that he was ...dead the prophecy. __"Motimon the prophecy. I think figure it out. "_

_"Really Izzy." Motimon asked eagerly. _

_" Yeah but we have to keep it between you and me." Izzy said as they keep hearing what the girls were talking about. _

_"Biyomon Palmon what do you guys think shall we tell them." the girls asked._

_"Well Sora.. I really think you should tell them they have the right to know." Biyomon said as she look at Palmon who nodded back. "Matt has the right to know."_

_"It would be wrong of us to not tell him." Palmon said. As the guys were walking back to them. _

_"Hey sorry were late." Tai said as they walk back to them. _

_"Yeah.. And Joe were really sorry." Matt said Looking back at Joe. _

_"It's okay guys. You don't need to apologize any more. Really." Joe said happily. As he turned around to see Ken's sad face. "Ken." _

_"So let go." Tai said _

_"Wait Tai we have to go home. We can't do anything here since we...have no idea what their planning." Yolei said. _

_"No. Yolei we can't leave not yet." Cody said. _

_"Cody.?" They said. _

_"We have to stay no matter what. If T.K was here he would want us to defend the Digital World. He would..." As Cody said this Sora and Mimi were turning pale. "He would have hated to lose to them to the Dark Master." _

_"We owe it to him to take them down." Armodillomon add. Looking at his partner. _

_"Cody is right we have to do this, not just for them but for the whole digital world." Ken said looking at the guys. "WE must do everything that we can to stop them." At this point Tai and Matt had smiles on their faces. Finally they though. Their gonna help. T.K thank you. _

_"But Ken." Yolei protested._

_"No Ken is right. And I've been wrong." Davis said, "We haver to fight. After all WE are the digidestined and it is our responsibility to do this." He said looking down at Veemon and back at they guys. "So Tai were are we heading.?"_

_"Yes that's what I wanted to hear." Tai said so happily. "Okay first I think that we should go to Gennai's house and maybe he'll explain what happen here."_

_"And why the Dark Masters are back." Koromon add. _

_"Yeah that a good plan and all but guys do you even know where Gennai's house is??" Yolei and Hawkmon asked. _

_"Yeah we do." Mimi said. As she and the rest of them looked over to Izzy who just happened to look up from his mini computer. _

_"Yeah..Gennai is located." he said as he pulled out the original coordinates that Gennai had once given him. "here in Myotismon's castle. But first we have to cross the digital ocean or should I say.."_

_"Metal Seadramon's Ocean or Lair." Moltimon add. _

_"Right." Izzy said. _

_"Well "Tai said looking at his team. "We have to there and the faster we..."_

_"...Get their the sooner we'll defeat them." Matt add as he and Tsunomon stood be side their leader. "So let's go."_

_"Right."they all said. _

_In a far away place a little boy was running. He and his digimon had not stop since their race. They had just cross the entire forest with in minutes. As the sweat and heat hit them vigorously they did not stop they could not stop. As the ocean sight was in distance as they race towards it. _

_I hope you know what your doing T.K. Patamon thought as he flew beside the boy. "I wish that you would.." he said as he flew and hit his partner in the head. ""Oww..T.K why did you..??" _

_"Well..well we meet at last."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Wow..just when things are getting good for the digicrew, something bad always happens. So Why is T.K running way, and Why is Sam the digimon Emperor..Isn't he suppose to be dead?? And what happened to Gennai?? All will be revealed next time on Shadows are forever.**_

_**Sylver: WAIT..WAIT HOLD UP..guys**_

_**Saver: What is it now??**_

_**Sylver: Didn't I tell you that this chapter can't end this fast. I mean come on..**_

_**Saver: --- Uh.. (turning around to face her sister and then to face her friend) Sylver...Sylver**_

_**Sylver: What can't you see I saying something **_

_**Saver: Yeah but..**_

_**Sylver: But what??**_

_**Shadow: So I take it that you don't the way I ended it do we... Sylver??? (thunder and light hit in the back ground.)**_

_**Sylver: Uh-- that's right and...--(was sent flying into the air)**_

_**Saver: told you so..**_

_**Shadow & Saver: Anyways see you guys next time **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sylver: Hi guys**_

_**Shadow : Sorry about last time **_

_**Saver: Yeah we didn't mean to make so short we just thought that it might be to long if we added more**_

_**Shadow: and beside we didn't want to give way to many thinks now do we..**_

_**Sylver: or so they say..**_

_**Shad & Sav. : What??? **_

_**Sylver: Never mind**_

_**All: thanks for your review you guys are the best.**_

**-Illustionest**

**-KataKayao**

**-flopsy 95**

**-Aero Angemon**

**-Devilishgiirl**

**-Shadowpaz**

**_-Dexterious_**

_-__**Ellisama **_

_**Sylver: Okay okay... now that you guys had apologize for making it sooo short can we continue with the story.. please**_

_**Saver: Sure why not... but I just hope that they like it since it's in a style that oh never mind...**_

_**Sylver:???... Finally.**_

_**Shadow:... we don't own digimon..**_

_**Sylver: ...so on with the show... **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___I hope you know what your doing T.K__. Patamon thought as he flew beside the boy. "I wish that you would.." he said as he flew and hit his partner in the head. ""Oww..T.K why did you..??" _

_"Well..well we meet at last." The figure said as Patamon and the boy just stood their. "Have you decided yet..Digidestined of Hope?" The ocean breeze came up played with the boy's hair. Sending it flying in different directions. As the ocean waves crashed with the rocks sending chills of pain on their backs. _

_They really never expect him to find them so soon. The figure was tall yet small at the same time. He care for no one but him self. "You really thought that you could escape from me. Me out of the digimon in the world you really thought you actually escape from me." He said as the winds became strong and the ocean restless. T.k and Patamon could only stare at him. If they even moved it would be it would be their last. " You'll never escape from me. So don't even bother."_

_"Patamon." T.K whispered to his friend. "Patamon..get out of here. Please..Get out of here." The figure was laughing he was pleased to see him like this. The child of hope with no hope to save him. For he knew the consequences of escape. _

_"So what is this the might child of hope finally given up." he snickered as the wind and the waves became harder and faster, stronger then ever before. The blond boy was looking down not showing his face or expression to them. "Hmp."_

_"Patamon." he whispered. As his digimon heard him but didn't respond. For he himself was to afraid to. This creature made him loss his never. They way the creature held him self the way of his voice was enough for them keep quiet. To Patamon he was the death bringer but to T.K he was far worse. He was his nightmare. _

_The creature had walk closer to the boy and to Patamon. His smile had grown far more then what T.K like. He was winning, and he knew it. "The battle was over and the child of hope will be no more." he said. _

_"T.K run I hold him off." Patamon yelled. The wind had stop but the ocean waves became fiercer. Sending water droplets into the sky. "T.K run now." But the child wouldn't move. He stood their as the waves hit the side of the rocks. _

_"What T.K??" Patamon said. As the boy stepped forward. The creature has impressed. The boy was not running away. He actually had the never of fighting him. "T.K stop..run please T.K" _

_But the boy didn't answer his hand were turned to fist. And his hair was wet with sweat. The roar of the __waves didn't even faze him. He never lift his head it was always on the ground looking for a solution to get out. _

_"So what child." the creature said. As T.K kept walking closer. "You really have no idea how much __pain you'll be in if you don't..." A fist send him kneeling to floor. _

_"T.K" Patamon yelled in shock. He said as his friend kept punching the creature. _

_"DON'T EVER EVER SAY THAT." T.K yelled as the creature was in pain. "I might not be strong but I will never defy my friends." He said as we walked back to Patamon. _

_This time the wind became harder. Sending his hair fling into the air and the clouds brought doing rain. "I will never defy my friend. And if you want them you have to come and defeat ME." Turning around to face him and showing him those eye. His eyes of hate and of anger, of destruction and despair. _

_"T.K." Patamon said looking at his partner and feeling his emotions. _

_The boy just stood their again but this time he did turn around and with a happy expression he said "Okay Patamon lets go." _

_"Why you.." the creature said as he was getting up from the ground. "Why you insolent little brat" The creature ran towards him. And before he and Patamon had a chance to escape they were sent to the ocean floor. The rain had become to fall harder and faster. But the creature kept laughing and he seemed to be please with it. _

_"T.K.." Yelled Patamon coming up from the water. "T.K!! T.K!!" But no answer." this can't be happening not again. Not like Last time._

___Flash Back _

_"Don't worry Miss I'm T.K's friends." Joe said as T.K and Patamon boarded Ikkakumon. _

_As they were leaving into the far ocean T.k yelled to his mom" Don't worry mom I'll bring back both Dad and Matt. I promise." _

_"T.K" she yelled as they were leaving. "Be careful don't get into any harm Promise." _

_"Don't worry I'll be responsible for him." Joe yelled as they gave their last good -byes. And head for the city. _

_It was very foggy and it hard to see through, but that didn't stop them. Ikkakumon kept heading forward until Giga Seadramon showed up. And started to attack sending both T.K and Joe into the sea. _

_The harsh waves made it impossible to get to them. At least Joe was on a board, but T.K he wasn't. He was in the water. Bobbing up and down like a floater on a fishing line that has just caught a fish. It was the most horrible sight that I had ever seen. _

_I couldn't do anything. I felt like I would lose him. I couldn't even digivolve to protect him. T.K _

_End of flash Back_

_"But if it wasn't for Joe and Zunomon T.K wouldn't be here right now." Patamon whispered as he was their searching franticly for him. "T.K..T.K were are you? Answer me. T.K" _

_As Patamon was flying higher, searching again and again over the same places but nothing. We has to __still be alive he has too. T.K "T.K WERE ARE YOU PLEASE PLEASE ANSWER ME PLEASE." he yelled into roar of the ocean. _

_He can't die not again not here. "T.K ANSWER ME PLEASE." he yelled again, but this time it seem hopeless. Their was no way that he could find him. The ocean waves were heading back, far away from the shore line. "T.K ." As it began to rain again the flying digimon was still searching for his friend. As it all seemed lost he heard a small voice to the east of him. "T.k"_

_It was a boy, a blond boy his head was bobbing up and down he seemed to breathing but only a little. As the water slowly gulfed him down and up as if it were playing with him. Patamon try his hardest to get TK up but he yelled in vine. The only that could be heard was the reselling of the deep blue ocean that genitally played with the drowning boy. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Some were in the middle of the ocean seeped a king of the sea . Unaware of the yelling that was happening out side or should I say above the ocean. Sleeped without a care in the world even as a hug wale happens to pas by at an alarming speed. It what strait for the yelling that was happening above the great digital ocean. _

_"T.K get up get up!!!" yelled a frantic Patamon as he was pulling his digipartner up in the air. Even though his body was still in th water and know they were both sinking fast. With every struggle the digimon did to get his partner out of the water it only brought then downer and deeper into the ocean. Until finally the digimon just let the waves taking them down into the ocean. _

___I am sorry TK I guess that I wasn't strong enough to help you if only I was a aquatic digmon or even a stronger digimon then maybe just maybe I could have save you... Patamon thought a__s it was getting darker and as he turned to see his partner.. "... NOOOOOO This can't end like this" the digimon said again. Hope. "I can't let this end this way the" digimon said as it started to keep pulling on his digidestined up towards the top of the ocean._

_ As this was happening a mouth opens wide to swallow both digmon and digidestined into the darkness. "T.k" was the last thing heard. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Huh.. Tai we been walking for more then three hours can't we rest please." Yolei and Mimi wined as they tailed behind the guys. _

_"Huga..Come on Mimi Yolei we rested fifteen mimutes? You guys can't possible be tired already??" Tai said in disbelief as the two girls sat down. _

_"Well Tai we do need our rest." Sora said as they deiced to have lunch._

_As Izzy who sat underneath a tree started to work on his mini computer.__ Sora and Mimi said that T.K is still alive maybe that mean that... come I know what it is.. come on Izzy think think. __He said as he locked him self into the computer screen.__ If the prophecy has to do a lot why were here then the __second line has to with the original digidestined. That means us. __"prodigies" he said as he stared into his discovery. _

_"Sounds like you figured something out Izzy" Moltimon exclaimed as he sat next to his partner eating __his lunch. _

_"Yeah I did. How could've I not notice before. I mean I couldn't have figured it all out with out Sora and Mimi's help." Izzy exclaim as he took a bit of the sandwich that Motimon had given him. _

_"So Kari" Davis said____ come on Davis just tell her..thats all you have to do now that T.Y. Is gone you have a really good chance with her.__. he thought as he was staring at her. All ready being in trance by her beauty. _

_"So this how you guys were when you were first in the digital world" Cody asked interrupting Davis thoughts. _

_"Yeah this was" Joe said looking at the sky. _

_"But their was more danger back then, then now." Mimi said. "But it was fun."_

_"True we got lost" Sora said looking angrily at Tai, "But even when we got lost we'd always continued no matter what happed."_

_"So in other words you guys just travel with out knowing what you were doing." Yolei said. _

_"Okay guys enough rest lets get going we have to get to the Digital ocean as soon as possible" Tai said as he was getting up from the ground._

_"right." they yelled now with much more determination than before. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"__Hey Metal Sedramon wake up!!!!" a marine digimon yelled as he saw a gigantic Whale digimon pass by in lightning speed. _

_"__Who dares wake me up from my slumber." He yelled as he turned around to see he marine digimon already cowering in fear. "Well" he yelled at the cowering digimon "What ever you say may better be good!" "For if it is not then you would wish that you have never been born." he said with an evil stair. _

_"Don't worry it is really good." The marine digimon said._

_"I am waiting." Metal Sedramon said _

_Oh right well you see our scouts saw Whamon pass through here at lightning speed herding in that direction. Maybe he has something that we need. _

_All right get the troupes and cut them off and this time you will be stopped Whamon. Muhahahahahhaha_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The darkness was getting stronger and both boy and digimon were still out cold. The deeper the aquatic digimon was taking them the harder the attacker were. Metal Seadramon was not giving up. He wanted whatever Whamon had. _

_Since last time Whamon help the digidestined escape from his clutches but not this time. He and the Divermon were attack. _

_"Hand it over Whamon." Metal Seadramon yelled. As the Divermon attack. _

_But Whamon didn't answer. He just kept swimming faster and faster. I must get him to safety the digidestined of hope must still live. Why wasn't he with his friends? He thought as he dogged their attacks. I must not fail he must live. _

_"Whamon get back here." Yelled Metal Seadramon as Whamon escaped into a under water cavern. __"Fine then if you would come out then you'll have to died their in the cavern their no escape." he snickered. "Just hand us what you have and you won't get hurt." _

_"Uh..Boss." said a Divermon. _

_"WHAT" Metal Seadramon said._

_"Are you really gonna let Whamon live after he gives us ..whatever he has??" he asked _

_"No. Of course not. Why would you even think that." Metal Seadramon said evilly "Just Seal him in their and what ever he has." So when the digidestined come he will not help them. Not this time._

_"Uh..right boss." the aquatic digimon said. "Alright boss seal it in." _

_"Right."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So then If T.K is still alive then maybe he'll be small just like when he entered the digital world. Like us. _

___When dark turns to dusk the darkness with in shall open_

_eight will lose one to become seven _

___and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in ones dreams _

___T__hat means that The beginning____ When darkness turns to dusk... __means when night turns to day...____ ..the darkness with in shall open...__ the darkness will open the gates to the digital world.____ Why didn't I see it sooner. So the night before we entered the digital world this had already happened. __He though as they were walking towards the ocean. _

_"Hey.. Joe how long do you thing that it would take for us to get their" Bukomon asked as Izzy was was looking at each of the digiestined._

_"Hummm.. I'd say about couple of minutes." Joe replied. _

___So then ...eight will lose one to become seven... __that has to do with us the original eight digidestined.____ But that's the only problem we lost T.K not Kari but yet she still is tall. Maybe just maybe that has something to do with it. Unless we didn't lose T.K. __ "Motimon this makes no senses." he said looking down. _

_"Izzy.." Motimon asked. "What makes no sense??"_

_"But it make perfect sense, Motimon." Izzy said looking up. _

_"Izzy you lost me." Motimon said scratching his pink head. _

_"But the dreams what dose that mean." he said out loud to loud with caught eveyone's attention. ____..and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in our dreams.. that what I don't know. "__Motimon the dreams...what dose that mean."_

_"Huaa... Izzy you really lost me now." Motimon said. _

_"Yeah Izzy what are you talking about??" Kari and Gatomon asked. But Izzy didn't reply he was already lost in thought again. _

___Okay so I don't know what that means but what was the next part.__ "..I can't remember that.. oh well I wrote it all down anyways." he said pulling out his mini computer. _

_"Izzy.." Wormon and Veemon said. "What are you talking about.??"_

_The screen turn on and the the prophecy was their: _

___When dark turns to dusk the darkness with in shall open_

_eight will lose one to become seven _

_and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in ones dreams _

_If this was the beginning then this must be the next part. : _

___Never shall the light come back _

_all shall be lost for the hero has been slain_

_Darkness and despair shall rule_

___Kindness will lose_

_So then ..never shall the light come back... what dose that mean?? If the prophecy stated that way then we are suppose to lose Kari not T.K..._

_"Izzy don't say that we are gonna lost my sister got that Izzy." Tai yelled at him angrily as he lifts Izzy up in the air to punch him. But was held back my Matt and Joe who were able to pull Tai off Izzy._

_"Cool it Tai. this isn't the time to fight." Matt yelled trying to calm him down while Joe was pushing Izzy away from Tai's grasp. _

_"What do you meant this is not the time to fight." Tai yelled at Matt who was trying to keep his cool. __While the other digidestens watched they heard Mimi tell Sora "I hope that Matt doesn't lose his cool right now. "_

_"I better go stop them" Sora said and with this Sora went trying to stop the Fight that is going to happen between Matt and Tai. _

_"What do you mean a fight that is going to happen. Yolei said as the other nodded there heads at this question. _

_"Well you see If Matt Lose His cool which is going to happen in 5...4...3...2...1.." Mimi said as Tai and Matt's fight began._

_" Tai stop it." Matt yelled as he got punched in the face. _

_"That it you Tai your going down" Matt yelled as he punched Tai sending both of them on the ground fighting and punching . _

_"Tai, Matt Stop it.." yelled their digimon as they watched the fight. _

_"Tai stop it." Kari yelled trying to get her brother off Matt. "Do I have to separate both of you like kindergärtners?"_

_"Why do you have act stupid" Matt yelled as he punch Tai. _

_"Well why do you have to be a show off." Tai spatted back. As he punched the blond boy sending fling to the tree. _

_"GUYS STOP IT.." Sora yelled standing in front of both Matt and Tai. As Davis and Ken held back Tai and Joe and Izzy in front of Matt. "Man do we all ways have do this. Can't you guys ever grow up." She sighed as she looked to both boys. _

_"Sorry Sora." both boys said looking down. _

_"Then why did you punch, Izzy???" Matt yelled back. Getting up from the ground. _

_"Because he need it and he said that were suppose to lose Kari." Tai said looking down. _

_"And that's why you punch him. " Matt said almost falling backwards. _

_"Well. Its not the first time I punched him." Tai said "Right Izzy."_

_"Yeah I guess not." Izzy replied "And surprisingly... never mind"_

_"Man Tai your such.." Matt said looking onto the ocean. _

_"Don't said it Matt" Sora And Mimi said. _

_"Really Matt be the smart one here" Izzy and Joe stated. _

_As the ocean breeze started to pick, sending the tension air between the boys again. _

_"You such a baby." Matt finished with a smirk on face. _

_"Takes this Matt," Tai yelled as he punched Matt. _

_"And yet they begin again. Right Tsunomon." Kormon sighed "Do you think they'll ever learn." as they watched there partners rolling on the ground and punching each other. Both boys were getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff._

_"Maybe eventually. But not now." Tsunomon they are too upset to realize that we are near a cliff . _

_"A CLIFF!!!" both digimon yelled in horror as they saw there digidestineds roll to the edge of the cliff and fall. _

_"Matt..Tai.." they yelled. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I have to get out. The boy needs to breath..he must still live it is my duty as their friend to protect him. The whale though as he ramped the blockade that Metal Seadramon had created. Making rocks fall into the ocean. _

_"__Watch out" the divermon said as the evaded the falling rocks. "Boss.. I think he's coming out." _

_"What?? Well its about time." Metal Seadramon said. 'Alright boys wait until he comes out and attack him understood."_

_"right." they said. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I must do this harder..I can't fail them. Whamon though as he kept hitting the wall. They'll be out their..I have to be ready for any type of attack. The waters were becoming restless as the last of the rocks were pushed out. _

_"He's coming.." Divermon said, as a huge whale at high speed went pass them. _

_"Attack.." they yelled. _

_"Don't let him escape." yelled Metal Seadramon. As the divermon went after him. The faster they went the more Whamon tricked them. _

_ "Finally I trapped you. This time you will give me whatever your hiding Whamon. You have no choice but to give it to me." Metal Seadramon said angrily. " So hand it over NOW!1"As two boys fell into the ocean hit him hard and sending him to the ground. _

_It was to cloudy to see but Whamon opened wide and ate whatever it. _

_Five seconds before this happened..._

_"Tai...why you.." Matt yelled as he punched Tai in the face._

_"I'll get for that Matt." Tai said. As he and Matt were falling off the cliff ignoring the voices that were _

_Yelling there names. Then for some unknown reason they the floor pretty softly. And then continued fighting but at that moment a Huge mouth came out of nowhere and ate them..._

_"Hey Tai Tai are you okay." yelled Matt in the darkness._

_"Yeah I am fine what about you." Tai said as he looked to see his friend sitting on the ground in the shadows. _

_So what ate us?" Tai asked _

_"What were it is it sure has a great apatite." Matt said as he stared to walk around only to here a voice that echoed though the thing that ate then. _

_"I knew you were familiar. Have you forgotten about me already?" the voice said _

_"This can't be it is Whamon." both boys said. _

_"It's good to know that you still remember me but enough talk we have to get out of here fast if we want to evade Metal Sedramon." he said._

_"Right." they said as Whamon escaped from Metal Seadramon's trap. As he swam faster and faster until they were in safe water._

_"So Whamon why was Metal Seadramon following you." Matt asked._

_"Well.??" Tai said, _

_"Uhmm.." whamon replied. "Its hard to say but I believe that he attacked me for this.??" _

_"For what??" they replied no seeing what he had meant. _

_"I believe that he is..." Whamon stated but then changing his mind in the end. "You have to find it the only clue that I'll give is that it will be in the shadows."_

_"Great was is that suppose to mean??" Matt and Tai said in defeat. _

_"Okay lets get started"Tai said as he and Matt started to look around. _

_"Tai..Tai.." Kari yelled into the ocean roar. Looking for her brother. "Where is he.. he should've come out by now.. Tai." _

_"Tai.. Tai.." Koromon yelled to looking water._

_"Matt..Matt" yelled Tusnomon, trying to fined his friend. I should've stop him I should've..he though as he stared in the ocean. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As the waves begun to hit harder and faster their search that to stop. Not even Gomamon. could find them. The oceans was beautiful but trick too, it never told the truth but never lie. Even if they had to __ask and search they could not find them. For the ocean had swallowed them whole. _

_"Guys we camp out here." Davis said solemnly " Don't worry guys will find them. I promise." As they other were eat their dinner. _

_I can't believe this those two idiots, they better be okay they better not.. No I can't think like that I just can't I have to be strong I have to be. Sora thought looking over at at Kari. "Oh Kari.." _

_"Kari its okay" Gatomon said "Tai is strong and he'll be find beside he has Matt to help him out too." Trying to cheer up here partner but it wasn't working. Kari was still sad even if she didn't want to show she was. _

_"Kari Gatomon is right" Koromon said trying to reassure her but him self to at the same time. "Tai is strong and that's why he's the leader he will never give up. And.."_

_"We can't either" Tsunmon said looking at Kari trying to make her feel better. "Kari we can't give up hope their stronger and we will find them." _

_"Yeah you guys are right but What if he's not okay." Kari said as tears fell off her eyes. "What if he left me... I can't take it I know that I have to be strong but right now I can't. I ..I" _

_"Kari.." they said. _

_Wiping__ her tears aways "I'm fine know thank you I just need to sleep. Thats all." she said trying to sound brave. But they didn't buy it._

_"Oh..Sora what's wrong." Biyomon asked looking at her friend._

_"Oh Biyo.. I'm just worried.. I don't like to see Kari like this.. I really I wish that They never fought then maybe this would have never happened." she said looking at Kari's sleeping form and then back at Biyomon. _

_"Don't worry Sora they should be fine. They should be fine their both strong and brave and they.." Biyomon said trying to cheer up her friend. _

_"And they don't have their digimon." Sora said. _

_"Yeah but they'll be fine Sora you have to have hope in them. Just trust them. Okay. " Biyomon said_

_"Right." Sora said feeling a little bit better. "good-night Biyo."_

_"Good night Sora." Biyomon replied going to sleep. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay so what ever secret Whamon has it has to do something with the shadows so all we have to do is... Look for it in the shadows right." Tai said to the other boy who for some reason was looking at one particular spot in the shadows. "Hey Matt are you okay?" Tai asked the blond headed boy. _

_"Huh...oh...yeah...but for some reason I have this weird felling that we should look this way. I know that it doesn't make any since but we have to look this way." he said as he stared to run in that direction in the __shadows. _

_"Matt what up." Tai yelled as he was trying to reach him. As soon as Tai reached up to the boy he saw the pale expression that his friend had. _

_"Hey what happened to you Matt." Tai said trying not to laugh. But heard no sarcastic remark from his friend all he got was a hand pointing to the ground in the shadows where a small boy and a digimon lay. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"I will not forget this Whamon. I gave you chance next time we meet I will obliterate you. No more mister nice guy." Metal Seadramon said as he was swimming in the ocean. "This time I will defeat the Digidestined and no one is gonna stop me."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"__The time is at hand.. All the piece are coming together perfectly." He creature said as watch the sleeping forms of the Digidestined. "Soon it will be time and you my dear key can not runway.." He snickered as the closed the mirror and walked out of the room._

_The night was full sadness and worriness, but the creature didn't care, all he wanted was to see the last remaining key. To get him before the others. For the key is, and only was his true intention of revenge._

_"You will never escape my dear..." He said laughing into the full moon. "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE..." _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**What did Matt see that made him turn pale?? Are they ever gonna find Tai and Matt?? And what about Metal Seadramon what is he planning?? And who is this mysterious creature and whose the key.??Find out next time on Shadows are forever..**_

_**Sylver: Sorry they took so long so anyways We hop you like if and if you don't I promise I'll make them fix it... (evil smile) so see you next time**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Saver: Hiya... I guess that you guys didn't like the other chapter did ya.**

**Shadow: I guess that they didn't..Oh well they can't like everything..right**

**Sylver: do you guys love to put your selfs down???**

**both: yes!!**

**Sylver: thought so.. look you guys are the author..and as the authors you **

**Shadow: we have to finish this... yeah we know**

**Sylver: not really what I was gonna say ...but oh well now lets get on with the show.. **

**Saver: hold up. Syl.. we have to say thanks **

**Sylver: they didn't like so come on just once forget about that and start the show.**

**Shadow: fine your Majesty... We don't own digimon so on with the show...**

**Sylver: finally and I'm NOT YOUR MAJESTY!!! Princess **

**Shadow: I'M NOT A PRINCESS...GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL...**

**Saver:: here we go again...some one will get hurt.. and on with the show.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her Dream

"Tai..Tai watch out please. Tai stop it." She yelled as Tai and Matt were fighting. They wouldn't stop no matter how much she called. She couldn't help it seeing her brother fight his best friend. It hurt her, she hated to see any fight.

She hate to see blood shed. But she just should their watch this going. As if she moved they would all disappear. "Tai please stop." yet again nothing their was no response. Just yells and punches. As both boys kept fight tumbled off the cliff.

"Tai.." she yelled as loud as she could. "Tai.." But it was to late both boys were gone. As she rushes to the edge only to see the bottomless abyss. "Tai...Matt.." she yelled as tears fell of her eyes. "No this can't be happening..No" As the whole room got darker. Letting the abyss get bigger and stronger.

As everyone around her started to get sucked in. One by one. She could hear their screams of pain, of angst, of sorrow and of fear. All she could do is watch in horror as her friends got picked up. The winds were echoing words..:

_Love and Sincerity won't stand a chance _

".Sora..Mimi..." she screamed as she turn around to find that the others were leaving too. "Biyomon...Palmon..."As she race to get them.

_Knowledge and reliability will not last _

_"Izzy..Joe.." she cried as both boys entered the abyss. "Tentomon..Gomamon.. Come back.." Tears were fling everywhere, now she could help it. Her friends were leaving her. _

_For hatred and sorrow shall pass _

"Stop it stop it." she screamed into the darkness. "Give them back.. GIVE THEM BACK!!."

"Don't worry Kari" Gatomon said, as tears fell off eyes. "I'll get them back.. I'll get them back."

"G..G..Gatomon??..Gatomon." she squealed in disbelief "Gatomon you didn't..??"

"She not the only Kari" a voice said behind her.

"What?" she said. As she turn to see her friends "Cody.. Yolei.. Ken..." tears had begun to flow down her face so fast that it didn't matter any more "Davis..?? You guys ..you guys.."

"It's okay Kari" Davis said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Your not alone." Letting her cry on him.

"He's right Kari.. your not alone just because they left doesn't mean we'll leave you." Yolei said looking at the others.

"Beside Kari" Davis said as he held her tightly " Don't be afraid I promise that I will protect you."

As she heard this words it reminded her of someone of someone from long ago. A person that was her protector. And her friend the one she cared the most about.

_Flashback_

_As Piedmon was chasing them, through out the castle leaving everyone he caught into key chains. Only the child of hope, of light and of love remain. Patamon as well. They had to escape all the other had been caught. Leaving them defenseless. _

"_Come T.K." Sora said as the little boy ran holding Kari's hand._

"_Sora you think well be fine." Kari asked looking as if tears were about to fall._

"_Yeah don't worry." Sora said hoping that they believe her. As T.K and Patamon scouted ahead._

_As they ran a while more untill Sora looked at T.K. She knew that it was her time to protect them. "T.K." she said. "I want you to take Kari and run as far away as possible. Got that." _

"_But Sora." he protested. "I can't leave you.." _

"_T.K ." she said as they heard foot stepping coming closer to them. "Listen to me. You have to run and protect her remember the promise you made with Tai. I want you to promise me that. T.K promise."_

"_Right." he said. _

"_Where are you Digidestineds." Piedmon said. As he brought out his swords. _

"_NOW GO!!." Sora yelled as she confronted Piedmon. "I'm right here you freak." getting out a stick and charging towards him._

"_Sora.." Kari screams as the red head charge towards him only to be turned into a key chain. _

"_Come on Kari." T.K yelled as they ran out of the room. _

_They kept on running until they saw the exit..hurrying to get out now that Piedmon was right behind them. Patamon digivoled to Angemon to give the kids a chance to escape. But that didn't matter her was to strong for him. But that didn't stop Angemon. As the battle between both digimon was go on T.K and Kari ran until they saw a rope that was pointing to the sky. But seem like it was going no where. _

_The battle between Angemon and Piedmon was getting more and more fierce that Angemon was losing. And Kari was getting more and more worried that she told T.K that she was scared. "Don't worry Kari we will be fine I'll be here to protect you." And with that Piedmon came and cut the rope that which made them fall._

_Scene changes _

_where Kari is siting on the bench at school talking to T,K._

"_Then on my way to the nurse office when I saw one of them." Kari said with a said expression._

"_One of what ?" T.K asked _

"_A digimon and they keep taking me to their world I keep on resisting but now I don't think that I can any more._

"_You got to. Where are they well get them." T.K said angrily _

" _I can't I am not strong enough sorry but I am not strong like my brother Tai." she said as she looked down. _

"_Your gonna quit give up just like that. Don't say that. Look Kari I care about too much about you to let anything like that happen to you." he said. _

_End of flash Back._

The winds was getting stronger but her tears had stopped. Anytime she thought of him it made her get stronger. As if the hope in her heart was increasing her spirit, her fighting spirit. As she held Davis tightly she pretend it was him. The boy that had saved her life and that had been her friend.

"How sad is it not." the shadow said as it crept closer towards her. Sending cold chills behind her back . As the other stared at him that creature. "So this is it. All of you are left. How sad I at lease thought that this would be a little difficult. Oh well."

As the winds begun to turn and send cries of pain, of hate, of sorrow, of fear, and of nothingness into the air. The battle was about to start. But nothing happened. The abyss was getting lager and the winds fiercer but the creature did not move he was waiting. The winds were echoing again.:

___When dark turns to dusk the darkness with in shall open_

_eight will lose one to become seven _

_and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in ones dreams _

He still stood their. He was mocking them. And they knew it.

___Never shall the light come back _

_all shall be lost for the hero has been slain_

_Darkness and despair shall rule_

_Kindness will lose_

_What's going on why won't he attack they thought. As the creature was their standing waiting and watching the sky and them as well. _

_Love and Sincerity won't stand a chance _

_Knowledge and reliability will not last _

_For hatred and sorrow shall pass _

_nothing can stop the darkness form winning_

_"Don't you see digidestineds I have already won." He snickered as the darkness closed in on them and the abyss was stronger sending everyone into it. "The key was set and you, yes all of you forgot about it." _

_They were falling closer and closer to the abyss. The stench of blood and of death was near sending them into it. _

_"I.. have won." he laughed as they disappeared into the abyss. _

_"NO..." Kari yelled._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Matt what's wrong??" Tai asked as he turned to see what his friend was pointing at. This better be good Matt not like...last..time.. Tai thought as he turned into the shadows and it. A little boy that was wearing a green hat, shirt and shoes. The only thing that was a different color was his shorts and shocks. "Matt it..it.." he said as he couldn't believe._

_"T.K." Matt yelled as he rushed to his brother side making sure that he was real. "Tai.. Tai it is him." he whispered. As he stared at the sleeping form of the little boy. _

_"That's great Matt we found T.K " Tai said .. "Wait.. Matt didn't Joe said that he was.." Looking at the blond boy kneeling down next to T.K as tears came down Matt's face showed happiness but also confusion at the thought that T.K his brother was dead but is now alive and he is as small as he first was when he came to the digital world. _

_Hey Matt are you okay?" Tai asked as he turned to see that Patamon has finally woken up._

_"__T.K T.K T.K" Patamon yelled until he saw Tai and Matt standing right next to T.K and the __expression that they were giving him was not one that any one would like to see. _

_"Patamon what happened" Matt asked as he turned to the flying digimon._

_"Well you see we fell in to the water and well T.K doesn't know how to swim so the ocean kept on bring him down and down but I was able to get him above water and well for a short time he was okay until he a wave hit and brought him down under so I had to get him but when I did I couldn't bring him up any more and well the next thing I know is that we get eaten and the world goes black. And then I am talking to you guy." Patamon said. As he was cashing his breath. _

_"Okay..???What???" they said confused._

_"Never mind ..Patamon but how is.. I mean.." Matt began. "We were told that T.K was..well.."_

_"Dead." Tai said looking down to the pink surface. "Right Matt."_

_"Yeah." Matt said solemnly. "But he's not dead is he Patamon. He can't be dead if he's here in the Digital World right.??" _

_"Matt.." Patamon said. "Your gonna have to ask him not me. I'm sorry." ____T.K were in trouble they found us. What do I??__ he though as saw Matt held T.K in his arms. _

_"We should let him sleep " Matt said hold T.K to make sure he was real. __Joe why did you lie to me. Lie about my brother. Why?? __he thought as he patted T.K's head. _

_"Hey Whamon." Tai said " Where are you taking us." _

_"I'm taking you back to safety. " he replied "Why did you ask Tai."_

_"Well.." Tai said. "It's because we um mm.. we kind of lost our friend when we fell of the cliff. And we need to get to them before anything bad happens to them. Especially my sister." _

_"Well then Tai I guess that I have to go faster. We should get their by nightfall, or hopefully around sunset." Whamon said as he change direction. _

_"Alright. Whamon your the best." Tai cheered happily as he looked to friends.__ Kari don't worry I'll get back I promise. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Nooooo..No.." Kari yelled waking up from her bad dream. _

_"Kari.. Kari.. Not again...Kari." Gatmon yelled trying to wake up her friend. "Kari I'm here its just a bad dream."_

_"Huh..Gatomon your okay." Kari said as tears fell off her eyes. "I'm sorry Gatomon I thought that I lost you." as she hugged her feline friend very tightly. _

_"Kari I'm okay..I'm fine what's wrong." Gatomon asked as Kari released her hug on her friend. "Was it another bad dream??" _

_"Yeah it was but its okay." she said looking down "I'm fine now. So don't worry Gatomon." trying to sound cheerful. But Gatomon didn't buy it. She stood their looking at her, hoping that maybe she would tell her what it was about. But that didn't happen either. _

_"Okay Kari if you say so buy just remember that were friends and that you can tell me anything._

_ "Okay." Gatomon said as climbed a tree. _

_"Goodnight Gatomon." Kari said as she drifted back to sleep. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"I guess that it didn't take us that long to get here." Whamon said as he drop off Tai and Matt, who's was still holding on to his brother and Patamon. _

_"Thanks Whamon" they said as they waved good-bye. As they started to walk in to shadows. _

_"Hey Tai"Matt said quietly as he was holding on to T.K. "Were are we??"_

_"Umm.. Matt I have no idea where we are but we'll find out in the morning." Tai said happily as he build a fire._

_"What??" Matt said. Trying not to let T.K fall of his arms. "Tai!! What do you mean you don't know??"_

_"Don't worry Matt its too late to try to figure out where we are and beside we need to rest cause tomorrow we'll have to go look for the guys."_

_"Okay Tai if you say so." he said as he dropped T.K in a soft spot. And he stared into the sky. _

_"Hey Matt." Tai asked._

_"What??" Matt replied as he pulled out his harmonica out of his pocket. _

_"Your not gonna hurt Joe are you??" Tai said. Making the air feel tense. _

_"No I just want to know the truth." Matt said solemnly. "I know that Joe would never lie about anything this important. But if T.K really is ... you know then why is he in the digital world??" _

_"That's a good question, Matt but I really don't know we'll have to ask Izzy when we find them." Tai replied. " Good night Matt.. Patamon..T.K"_

_"Good night Tai." Matt said as he and Tai drifted off into sleep. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Something tells this is gonna end bad." The shadow figure said as he hiding in the shadows. "We need to help them."_

_"But...hmm.. right.." another figure said. _

_"Lets go"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"I can't believe this, Tentomon." Izzy said as he was stareing into space. "It's all my faul. That we lost Tai and Matt."_

_"Izzy its not your fault." Tentomon said trying to make his friend feel better._

_"But it is." Izzy complained " I should of kept my mouth shut. Then Tai and Matt wouldn't have been lost. They wouldn't have been fighting. And they wouldn't have fallen of the cliff."_

_"But Izzy even if you didn't say any of that Matt and Tai would still be fight. Maybe not of that but of other things. You now that." Tentomon said"That's how they are." _

_"Thanks Tento." Izzy said._

_"Anytime, Izzy." Tenomon said "But what your trying to tell before??"_

_"Oh." Izzy said "Well I think that I have figure out the beginning of the prophecy." Bring out his min computer. _

_""Really Izzy." Tenomon asked._

_"Yeah. I did." Izzy said as he sat down looking into the screen. "This is what the prophecy states:"_

_  
____When dark turns to dusk the darkness with in shall open_

_eight will lose one to become seven _

___and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in ones dreams _

_"__The beginning____When darkness turns to dusk... __means when night turns to day and... ____darkness with in shall open...__ the darkness will open the gates to the digital world"_

_"That sound possible." Tenomon stated as he interrupt his lecture. _

_"Yeah it does." Izzy stated, " the next part does too. And thats the part that they over heard. ____...eight will lose one to become seven... __that has to do with us the original eight digidestined. In the beginning I assumed that since we had already lost T.K so that meant that, that part was already done. But if what Sora and Mimi said was true then that means that T.K must be small. Or he must look like he did when we first entered the digital world."_

_"But Izzy if that's true then that means Joe lie to use." Tenomon asked. "And I know that Joe would never lie to us not like that. We saw T.K's hat." _

_"And thats what I'm getting to Tentomon. Relax." Izzy said try to calm his friend down. " Remember what Tai said. That Ken's not the digimon emperor but his brother is."_

_"Yeah I remember" Tentomon replied. "But what dose that have anything to do with this??"_

_"Everything Tentomon. Because Ken's brother.. Sam is dead.." Izzy stated which made the bug digimon fall back wards. _

_"So that means that Sam is a GHOST.??" Tentomon said picking himself up from the ground._

_" Shhh..Tentomon.. not so loud. But yes in truth it does make him seem like a ghost. And if what Joe __said was true then that means that T.K is a ghost." Izzy said. "So if we find him he'll..."_

_"Hey Izzy do you really think that T.K is dead.??" Tenomon asked. _

_"I really don't know but for Matt's sake I hope not." Izzy said looking down. "Tentomon do you believe that our dreams can show us a way to defeat the dark masters??"_

_"Huhh.. yeah why do aske Izzy.??" Tentomon asked._

_"Well because the next part of the prophecy states that____..and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in our dreams...__.which I believe means that our dreams holds the key of victory or in other words our dreams will show us how to defeat the Dark Master." he said still looking at screen. _

_"The wind feels calm and peaceful doesn't it Izzy." Tentomon asked randomly. _

_"Yeah it does." Izzy said. Unaware of two shadowed figures hiding in the tress. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Do you really think that this is necessary, Sam." Dobermon whispered making sure not to disturbed any of the sleeping digimon or child. _

_"Yes." Sam said looking for two certain digimon. And their why were. Sleeping right beside Kari. "Dobermon.. over their near that girl with short hair."_

_"Right."__Dobermon said as he crept closer to the sleeping digimon. "So this is were you were." grabbing both Koromon and Tsunomon. ____They are heaver than they look.__ Dobermon thought as he grabbed them._

_"Hurry up Dobermon they can wake any second now." the digimon emperor or Sam whispered to the snick digimon. _

_"__Hummm look what we have here. said a voice behind . The digimon emperor and his pet. I am sacred ." the voice said. Look I don't know what you are thinking but if I were you I wouldn't be stealing other digidestens digimon._

_"Oh something tells me that you know from experience." the emperor said sarcastically But un like you I will not fail." _

_"How dare you say that to me the." digimon cried__. H__and them over right now. She yelled which surprising didn't wake up anyone._

_"Look were out of here so good luck. Bye" and with that both the digimons and Sam diapered. _

_"Rats he got away but it doesn't matter we will win that I promes you. Sleep well digidestion for tonight my be your last" and with that she left._

_"__Do you think that she caught on to us Sam?" Dobermon asked _

_"__That witch I doubt it__." __any way we have to get these digimon back to the digidestions that hold the crest of friendship and courage." _

_"Speaking__ of crest do you think that they have realize that there digimon hold the crest." Dobermon asked _

_"I doubt it." but ether way we have to get this digimon to them. So lets hurry ._

_"Why are we helping them. If you really believe that they have no chance on defining the dark masters. Why help. It makes no sense.____"_

_"It doesn't have to make sense to help some one Dobermon." Sam said looking at his digimon. Besides it is the right thing to do. _

_" Sam, Sense when do we do the right thing !!!" Dobermon asked with great interest. While trying not to wake up the sleeping digimon._

_"__Don't worry about it dobermon. Come on lets go." Laughing at this conversation and expression Dobermon had._

_"__So Sam do you know where they are?" Dobermon asked trying to get a conversation going._

_"No I have no clue Dobermon I can't remember exactly. " Sam said cheerfully _

_"Then how are we going to find them...Oh no I know what you are thinking but I am not I repeat not going to sniff them out. I have principles you know." Dobermon said looking back at Sam who now had a huge smile on his face. Which scared Dobermon and not many things scare him at all._

_"Okay you win Sam I 'll sniff them out for you. As long as you promise not to do that again." Dobermon said. Looking back at his partner who seemed to be weighting the idea. _

_"Okay I promise." Sam said. But he had his fingers crossed when he said that._

_"You better keep that promise Sam and don't cross your fingers." Dobermon said as he sniffed the air. "Because I know when you crosses them Sam. And I think that I have Patamon's sent so it would only be a matter of time before we meet them." he said as they kept on walking into the shadows._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Will they find them in time..and why is Sam helping them ? What is his real intention. Find out next time in Shadows are forever.**_

_**Sylver: we'll see you guys later..and don't worry I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THEY UPDATE SOONER..**_

_**Shadow: Sylver keep your voice down...**_

_**Sylver: Make me...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Shadow: Hi guys**

**Saver: Sorry for the delay.. we just needed a brake thats all**

**Sylver: what kind of brake was that??**

**Shad & Sav: What??**

**Sylver: Nothing.. Hey guys what if we get a godfather for this story??**

**Saver: A godfather??**

**Shadow: Why a godfather??**

**Sylver: so that...umm.. we just need one.. all other story have one**

**Saver: Yeah but why do we need one..??**

**Shadow: we already have one don't we sis.**

**Saver: Yeah..**

**Sylver: you do well who is it??**

**Shad & Sav.: YOU... (he fell backwards on the floor)**

**Both: any ways thanks for your reviews we hope that you guys like it. We don't own Digimon.. So on with the show...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this. This is the second time that I was out smarted by that Whamon." Metal Seadramon said angrily. "He wouldn't get a way from me this time. And this time I will not hesitated to destroy him. Owww..my head."

As he swam through out the night waiting for one of his minions to give him news. But so far nothing.. it has seem to get to the point were Whamon didn't even extsis that it was only his imagination. But he knew better, after all he was the only data type in the group.

"This is annoying me. Were are they??""he said as he head towards the reefs. "Those divermon better not be wasting time because if they do so help me... I'm not in a good mood...and they'll soon see what my mood can be."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes earlier

"Hey do you remember what ...the boss wanted us to do??"a Divermon asked his friend as they were relaxing on the rocks.

"Nope I have no idea. The man's just full of hot air." replied the other one.

"So you really think that he won't kills us if we slack off??"

"Nope.. and beside theirs two of us we can handled that... big over grown snake." the Divermon said as a large whale type digimon swam above them. Sending them flying into the ground.

"What the..:" they said as the whamon was swimming at high speed. " isn't he the one we were suppose to follow???"

"I think so.. so come on.." one of Divermon said as they secretly followed the whale.

"Wonder why he's in such a hurry." one of them said. As they swam for what had seemed to feel forever, but still they followed. For this was their chance to prove to the boss that they were capable of doing anything..and just maybe, they might received a reward.

"Hey I'm tried and I want to go back.." A sleepy Divermon wined as whamon stopped at the shore line dropping off what had seem like two children.

"Hey..Hey look... it looks like he is dropping off two of those kid..ummm.. what are they again???? O yeah digidestion.. We better tell the boss about this."

" All stay here and track them down while you go and get the boss."

"Right" He said as he swam fast in the oppose direction making sure that he will not be caught.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5minutes Later

Heading back towards the reefs Metal Sedramon stops to hear someone snoring down below him. "What are those idiots..up to." he said as he quietly swam towards the noise.

And right their was a Divermon, yes a Divermon sleeping so peacefully. It just broke Metal Seadramon's heart to see such a pathetic excuse for a minion wasting his time. And is is something he hates to see. "Humm.. Sleep tight..for when you wake up it shall be your last." he said loudly but nothing it didn't wake him up.

_This guys is really ticking me off_. He thought as he was about to swing his tail and hit the aquatic digimon. Until he heard a voice, no two voice. "What the.."

"Hey Tai do you really think that T.K well is dead." Matt asked nervously looking at his brother's sleeping form and then his friend. "Because I know that Joe would never say that as joke. He would never... But I just can't help it.. What if. What if he's.." Matt said as tears almost fell off his face.

_So their here.._. Metal Seadramon thought as he kept listening.

"Matt." Tai said " Matt.. don't think about that now. We found T.K and that's all that matters. Besides ... if Joe is right then when that time comes we'll deal with it. But for now.."

"So the child of hope is not dead that fool...". Metal Seadramon whispered to the ocean. "He didn't complete his assignment but no matter.. the child shall help me."

"We can only hope for the best and now that T.K is back we can now finally destroy the Dark Masters easy. So don't sweat it Matt." Tai said with a grin as the fire grew dimmer. "Just have hope and you'll see."

"Thanks Tai." Matt whispered starting into the night sky.

"No problem.. and besides we better get some rest cause we have to get up really early in the morning." Tai yawn. "So good night and sleep tight."

"Good night." Matt said "Hey Tai.. I was wondering.."

"What.." Tai said sleepily.

"I all ways wondered why in the real world you wake up really late and in the digital your always the first to get up??" Matt pondered.

"Good question Matt.." Tai said as he was thinking "I have no idea ...Matt well good night."

"Uhu.. Tai." Matt said.. "Humm good night." As he and Tai fell fast asleep not knowing that they were being watched.

"This is the best day of my life." Metal Seadramon whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sam." Dombermon said as they were running through the forest.

"What is it... Dobermon." Sam asked as he pushed a tree branch so that he cross.

"I was thinking are you sure it is wise to help them. I mean the master might find out." He said in a worried voice.

"Yeah.. I know its not the wises thing to do but its the right thing to do." Sam said still running. "And if they do find out I'll already have the keys in my position so we'll be safe. No matter what happens."

"You sound so full of your self Sam." Dobermon said as he sniffed the air. "This way."

"Maybe... and yet again maybe not." Sam replied as they ran to the left. "And beside Dobermon this time He will have to me his decision, and I wonder what we'll he choose."

"What do you mean Sam??" Dobermon asked confused. "I know that he has to replied. But choose?? Choose what??"

"Dobermon it has all to do with the prophecy." Sam said as a smiled rose towards his lips. "The prophecy is the only truth to this: ..._For all shall be lost a hero will be slain..._"

"Sam you know the whole prophecy??" Dobermon asked surprisingly.

"Yes. I do." he replied with no emotion. "_ Darkness and despair shall rule...kindness shall lose_..._Love and Sincerity won't stand a chance... Knowledge and reliability will not last... For hatred and sorrow shall pass..."_

_Dobermon could say nothing for as long as he had know Sam he never knew that he had such a great memory. In truth all he thought was that Sam was just a child that listen to order. That would never disobey or contradict things from his master. Th_is is a side that even he has never seen before.

".._nothing can stop the darkness form winning.."__ Sam said as he looked into the fading full moon.__"..the single sword_ _forge by Courage and friendship... will lose to the darkness that is with in there __hearts" __The faster they ran the more Sam recited the prophecy. It was as if he himself was apart of it. That he kept it. _

_"Sam.." Dobermon said as he sniffed the air. "This way.." The air was picking up and was making it hard for him to follow Patamon's sent. But he's the best and he would never tell that to Sam. Not now that they have gotten to know each other more he didn't want to seem so weak. _

_"__..hope had lost its battle.." S__am said feeling some what hurt.____ "..wishes have been forgotten but hate still remains... nothing can escape for the time is soon at hand.. __Dobermon."_

_"Yes Sam." he replied as he jumped to make sure that the sleeping digimons would not fall off. _

_"Thank you." Sam said "Now lets hurry. Something tells me that the enemy has found them." _

_"Right." he said as they ran faster. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Bored..bored bored.. Where are they.." yelled the puppet digimon. "How long does it take the digidestined to find me." "Oh come on I am siting in one place."_

_"Huh..??You said something.." Puppetmon asked this wooden friend. But he didn't replied. "Thought so.." _

_"Hey wait you want me to go look for them." he said in a cheerily voice. "That's a great idea. Thanks now I can finally play. Yay.." As he ran out of the play room. "Yeah.. make sure no one comes in..and if some on does make sure that they do not play with my digidestined dolls. Got that." _

_".."_

_"Good." Puppetmon said as he ran right back out the door.____ I'm coming to play digidestineds._

___-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Morning came and Tai was up. He was stretching and building another fire. ____Last night a lot happened yeah so I punched Izzy and then Matt and I started to fight...then we rolled of the cliff and landed in ____Whamon's mouth. But all in all we found T.K And thats all that really matters.__ Tai thought as he was pick up some thing to eat. _

_"Morning Tai." Matt said as he walked to get a stick. _

_"Morning. Matt so how is T.K." Tai asked as he and Matt were fishing. _

_"He's still asleep." Matt said. As the wind played with his air. "And so is Patamon. They've been through a lot. "_

_"Yeah I guess." Tai said. So no more doubts Huh Matt." _

_"No more ." Matt replied as line fishing line jerked up and down. " Hey Tai looks like I bet ya." he said as a smirk rosed towards his lips._

_"That all depend Matt, on who's fish is bigger." Tai said as his line was jerking too._

___First I should let them get something to eat then I will attack__. Metal Seadramon thought as he himself was getting breakfast._

_"Patamon.." a little boy said. "Patamon..where are we.??" he said as he was gently shaking his digimon. _

_"Huh..T.K.." Patamon said sleepily "T.K your okay..I was so worry don't ever do something like that. Ever." As tears fell of of his face. _

_"Patamon.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. "he said as he held his friend tightly. "I don't know what came over me." _

_"Well what ever happened please don't do it again." Patamon said as T.K's released his hug. _

_As this was going both Tai and Matt came back with fishes. As they were about to start cooking them they notice that T.K was up and ran towards him. _

_"T.K ...T.K" Matt yelled as he caught his little brother from escaping. "T.K.. I was worried about you." he said as he hit the boys heads. _

_"Owww Matt what was that for I haven't done anything bad lately." T.K said as he was rubbing his head. "And don't worry Matt I'm fine I was just.. well.."_

_"T.K what happened in the real world" Tai said seriously as he looked to Matt who also nodded._

_"Huh.. what do you mean the real world??" T.K said as he look at his friend and brother. How____ could they know.. they weren't their they... some one told them but who the only person that I know was their was Patamon but he would never tell.. never. __He thought as he faced them. _

_"T.K please tell us." Matt said sounding as if T.K was hurting. For Matt knew pretty well that T.K hated to make other worry about him and Other sad because of him. _

_"Yeah T.K were your friends and nothing in the world is gonna change that." Tai said, looking at the little boy. _

_"Huhu...well it's a long story but what happened happen right.??"T.K said trying to buy time._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey guy time to what up." yelled the blue haired boy who was shaking the new digi-crew up._

_"Joe" said a sleepy goggle boy ."do you know what time it is?" rubbing his eyes at the blue haired boy_

_"Well actually it is not that early but you have to wake up. By now Tai would have us up a lone time ago. So come on get up. And if you guys are hungry Mimi is making food so hurry up before it gets cold." he said as he left them._

_"Hey Davis do you think we are ever going to find Tai and Matt?" asked a blue digimon _

_"Well Veemon for Kari sake I hope we find them because I don't ever want to see her that sad and depress again." he said. As he was looking a Kari walking with Yolei and there digimon going were__ t__he others were. _

_"Come on Davis lets go!" said Veemon as he ran towards the others. _

_"Yeah I am coming hey Veemon that's cheating come back here." Davis yelled as he ran behind his digimon._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Okay if they aren't here then they must be near the water that's the only way to get here so then they must be there." Said a puppet digimon looking a map he drew himself. "Soon digidestineds we will meet and you guys will have to play with me..." he said with a laughter as he ran in the direction of the sea._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Okay guys I say that we head to Genni's place. Tai and Matt would know that that would be the first place that we would go." Izzy said as Davis joined the group._

_"Hey guys what did I miss?" Davis said when he got there. _

_"Well Davis it seems that we are going to stop looking for Tai and Matt and are just gonna go and find Genni." Ken said _

_"WHAT!" we can't do that Davis yelled loud enough to let everyone here. "WE can't just abandon them they need us they don't even have there digimon we need to go and find them asap. I am not gong to leave until we find them we waited for Sora and Mimi so why not go looking of them as well." Davis said this angrily. As he looked at the digidestineds and his crew._

_"Well it's not that simple." Sora said _

_"The ocean can go on forever and it may take Days or even years to search for them so our only hope is to find Genni and see what happens." Izzy said looking at them."We have no chose we have to go find Genni and..." _

_"__Izzy we have a choice and I choose to go and find Tai and Matt." Davis said__ We just have to find them so Kari won't be said any more. __He though._

_"I know that you want to find them but don't worry Tai and Matt will be fine after all Tai is the leader and Matt can take care of himself. So don't worry but__ ..."_

_"Hey Izzy" Tentomon asked "Where is Koromon and Tsunmon??"_

_"What???" they all said as the turn to see where the two digimon were sleeping at._

_"Where do you think that they went??" Cody asked looking at the others._

_"They went to find their partners.." Kari said solemnly. "And I don't blame them." _

_"Yeah see Kari is right we can't just sit here and do nothing.." Davis said "We have to go find them.. we have to.."_

_"Davis for once just shut up." Joe said angrily " Yeah your right we should go find them but that would do us no good."_

_"Joe??" they said astonishingly_

_"Look we can't do anything but find Gennai" he said calmly "Gennai knows this place better then anyone of us, and with his help we'll be able to find them. So I say lets go."_

_"I couldn't have said it better my self Joe." Gomamon said cheerfully as he and the other were getting ready to leave._

_"But.. But Joe???" Davis said speechless. " We have to find them and beside I'm still the leader. I have my own team too you know." _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Well... well... well" a voice said as he rose from the water. _

_"What the...??" they said as they saw a metal aquatic snake. "It can't be.. Metal Seadramon." The ocean waves became more fiercer and the wind much stronger. As the Metal Snake rose into the land. Sending out strong attacks :" River of power," a huge light blue blast hit the land that the boys were at. _

_"Tai watch out" Matt yelled as he pick up his brother. _

_"Ahuaa.." Tai yelled as he dogged the attack. " That was why to close.. thanks Matt." ____Darn it were sitting ducks here..__ he thought, as Metal Seadramon kept attacking. _

_"T.K I want you to run and get some help. Got it" Matt said as they dogged Metal Seadramon's attacks. Matt said_

_"But Matt I can help. Patamon and I can help.. Please let us." T.K. pleaded to his brother as they dogged Metal Sedramon's attacks. "I am old enough to help you and besides Patamon is the only digimon and the only hope we have to defeat him Matt. Please__."_

_"I know than but I still don't want you to battle." Matt said in a serious tone. _

_"But Matt." T.K protested. _

_"I don't want to lose you T.K. Not again. So please stay put. Remembering what Joe had said_

_Flash Back of what Joe said _

_ The truck came by as fasts as a jet. Nothing could of stop it. I was their trying to help the little girl. She was crying and the next thing I know I was thrown off by a boy with golden eyes. All I could hear was the crushing sound of the tires on a body, on his body. I never heard him scream all I saw was the red, yes the red blood squirting everywhere._

_End of flashback _

_"T.K please just stay here." Matt said again as he regain himself as he stared at his little brother. "Please T.K .. I don't want to lose you... you mean to much to me.." As he left to help out Tai._

_"Matt I'm okay and you'll never lose me." T.K said as he try to cheer his brother up. "I'm not dead yet and besides we have to beat them we can't lose to them. So you have to let me and Patamon fight." _

_" T.K why you lying to him." Patamon whispered low enough for no one but T.K to hear. "he's your brother you have to tell..." _

_" Patamon. Because he's my brother. Thats why I can't tell him." T.K said as he and Patamon hided behind a tree while Tai and Matt faced off Metal Seadramon. " He can't know not now when the digital world really needs him. They have to be strong for the them and for me."_

_"Man.. Matt" Tai said as he and his friend we dogging Metal Seadramon's attack. "Maybe we should've let Patamon and T.K fight." _

_"No Tai." Matt said as Metal Seadramon was attacking. " He can't.. I can't lose me..Tai I won't lose him...for he's my brother my responsibility."_

_"__Yeah..yeah I know but Matt " Tai said as they ran from Metal Seadramon's attack. "Just let him fight ...if he think he can win then let him trust me."_

_"Fine Tai you win." Matt said as he and Tai raced towards the tree, "T.K go for it... I know that you can .."_

_"Go for it T.K." Tai yelled "We believe in you.. so bet this loser."_

_They believe in me.. they really believe in me... __he thought as he and Patamon nodded at them. "Alright Patamon lets rock." And at that second a bright shinning light surrounded patamon. _

_"Patamon digivole to.." he said as he was changing, "Angemon."_

_"Well well. So the Digidestined finally decided to battle." Metal Seadramon said " But that will do you no good." _

_"We'll see about that." Angemon said that as he prepared for battle. _

_"Go for it Angemon." T.K yelled as his digimon _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Come on Dobermon we can't be late.. he needs us so lets go." Sam said as they ran faster. Careful T.K. Don't do anything you'll regret._

_"Right." Dobermon replied as he jumped to make sure that the sleeping digimon were fine. _

_"Lets hope that we make it on time Dobermon."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"__Hmmmm I wonder if I when too far." said a puppet digimon as he drifted on the ocean. ____Maybe I should have just stayed back home and let the digidestineds come to me instead of me going to look for them. __he though as he saw more and more water.____ I am so bored. Why me why couldn't those____digidestined be just be at my place so I could play with them._

_"Well maybe should have waited." said a digimon to Puppetmon "but we cant say anything since we are all ready here. And besides the ocean breeze fells good and hey what a minuet I see land...oh I meant Land ho with digidestined on it." yelled the red vegiemon._

_"Were were." pupetmon yelled as an evil smile crossed his lips. "Oh never mined I see them. I coming digidestineds I hope that you guys are ready."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Okay guy lets get going." Joe said to the guys "but before we do we should make a boat that can take up across to the other side so lets get working. Cody, Davis and Ken you and your digimon go cut down trees. Kari and Yolei you guys get vines that we can put the boat together. Mimi and Sora you can go and get food for our trip. And Izzy and I will put the pieces together and get the rest of the wood too."_

_"Right" they said and they got to work_

_"Hey guys is it just me or did Joe just take the position of leader." Yolei asked as they were walking._

_"Well __y__eah I guess that Joe did take the place of leader." Kari said with a said smile.__ Oh Tai were ever you are you better come back. Please come back big brother. __She though_

_"Hey but shouldn't Davis should be the leader instead of Joe." Hawkmon said cutting Kari out of her thoughts._

_"Yeah I should be the leader huh Veemon." Davis said looking at his digimon "I all ready am the leader of us so why cant I be the leader right now. And besides I do have the goggles of the leader so that means that I should be the leader right guys?" he said as he looked towards his group._

_"Well Davis I think that ..." Cody was saying until he got interrupted by Veemon _

_who said "Your right Davis you should be the leader." jumping up and down _

_"yeah you should be but maybe their is a reason why Joe took over the position of being the leader." Ken said_

_"I don't now maybe Ken is right" Armodilomon said "right Cody."_

_"Well if you guys let me talk" Cody yelled. _

_"I should be the leader." Davis said as he suddenly stopped _

_"Will you guys stop talking!" Cody yelled which astonished them "If Joe is the leader that's okay. Do we really have to fight for who the leader should be why do we forget who the leader is and get to work." He said. _

_"I guess your right. Cody," Yolei said. "Well what are we waiting for lets get to work." She said and with that this time they went to work___

___------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey can't you make this thing go any faster." Puppetmon winded to the veggie digimon. Who was sailing the ship. _

_"Well I am doing my best but it would have been easier if you didn't destroy Kokatorimon. Then maybe the ship would go faster."_

_"What did you say" Puppetmon said as his anger rose._

_"Nothing nothing. I was I was...talking to myself yeah thats it I was talking to myself."_

_"That's what I though that you" said. Puppetmon said_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey guys need help." Kari asked as she and Yolei were walking towards them. With berries in ther hands._

_Kari came I cant believe this and she wants to know if we need help I can't let her think that I can't handle this so I better say something...oh come on Davis say something. __He though as the girls came closer to them. _

_"Well?" Yolei asked _

_Okay Davis this is your chance say something.__ Davis thought._

_"Sure the more the merrier" Ken said as he came up to them. Which made Davis fall to the ground at Ken's out burst._

_"Hey Davis are you okay?" veemon asked to his fallen partner_

_"Yeah I am just fine. Just fine veemon why do you asked." Davis said as he got up from the ground. _

_"Well for starers you just fell to the floor and lately you have been acting weired. I am worried." Veemon said helping his partner up._

_"Don't worry about it I am fine really." Davis said Looking around for Kari but he didn't see her. Sighing he turns his head to see her right behind him. _

_"Well, come on Davis we aren't going to get any work done if you just stay there." She said "So lets hurry up and finish." holding an arm full of berries._

_"__Right" he said as they stared to work._

_Minuets later_

_"Wow we finished and it seems that we will have enough sun to sail today so lets get going" Joe said. _

_"__Right" they said. Putting the log ship on the water hoping that it will float so they can cross the ocean._

_At first it sunk into the ocean but then it can up._

_"Alright." they yelled _

_ "Then lets get moving." Davis yelled as they got on the log ship._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"__There they are. Come on make this ship go faster." an impatient puppet digimon yelled _

_"I am doing the best that I can." the veggie digimon replied to the puppet digimon_

_"Well then your best isn't good enough so move over." he said wile pushing the digimon out of the way to fined big red button on the steering weal.____ Huh maybe this will make this ship go faster __he tough as he pressed the button. And he was right but the ship went way too fast but he was able to catch up to the digidentineds in no time. _

_"__Hey guys is it just me or is their a ship in the ocean that is coming at us in high speed." Mimi asked as she saw the ship coming closer and closer_

_"Uh Mimi I think your right about the ship and it is coming at us at a high speed." Palmon said _

_"__Hey guys I think that we better hurry up and make this ship go faster because if we don't we will be fish food." Mimi yelled_

_"Why do you say that Mimi." Sora said as she turned around to see the ship that was miles away get closer and close to were they were drifting._

_"Huh guys!" both girls yelled which made everyone turn around to see the ship that was moments ago far away but now only a couple of feet and getting closer to them at a fast speed which would only take a few seconds for them to collied together. _

_"__AHAHAHAHAHAahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahah" they yelled _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**What gonna happen to them, are they going to collide?? Do you think that Puppetmon is screaming his head off?? And What happened to Metal and Angemon?? And are they gonna get their in time?? All will be found out later...in Shadows are forever... see you soon. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Shadow: Sorry for the long brake we just needed to get some air that is all.**

**Saver: The story shall still continue..after all I can't wait till you met the bad guy. **

**Sylver: Why??**

**Shadow: Cause it will be a wait to died for..**

**Sylver: I see that someone just went insane.. mahahammm...**

**Saver: relax syl. Let her have fun, be sides as long as she's happy then the story will continue..**

**Sylver: you think so??**

**Saver: I know so..and besides I can't wait either...**

**Sylver: now your both insane??? (whispering) **

**All: sorry and now on with the show...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We can be late we can't.. Just hold on T.K". He whispered as he and dorbermon ran faster then ever before. Hmm I wonder what will happen when he sees me again. He thought as a small grin roses towards his lips.

"Sam.. Sam,," Dobermon said "Where almost their.. we just need a little bit more." as he jumped to doge the fallen tree branch.

"Good lets good." Sam replied.

_I'll never understand him.._ Dobermon thought as he followed his friend..._Why is he helping them, why?? I know that he wants..no needs the key but for what?? _as he look to his friend and then back to the road. _What is wrong with him???_

Just head Sam was right the enemy had found them and the battle was just getting started. Lights of blues reds, and even green were shown as they got closer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go for it Angemon." a little boy yelled as he cheered on his friend.

"Hah.. was that your strongest attack." Metal Seadramon said as he dogged Angemon's attack.

"Nope but this is." the angel said as he slam Metal Seadramon with a surprise attack.

"What th..." Metal Seadramon said as he was thrown to ground. How could've he...their no way he's strong enough to defeat me.. he thought as he hit the tree branches.

"Alright go for it Angemon." T.K yelled as loud as he could. _Because they believe we get stronger thats something that he misunderstood..and he'll pay the price for it_ he thought as he cheered on his friend.

"I can't believe this..I won't believe" Metal Seadramon said as he got up from the ground "You won't get away from me I will destroy you.."

"What??" both boys said as they saw Angemon smirk. _What is T.K and Angemon thinking??_ they thought as battle began again.

"Come Angemon I know you can be him so go for it." T.K yelled to his partner. As the battle began again.

Attack after attack and neither side would give up. But it had look as if Angemon had reached his limit. That with one more attack he'll be deleted. And Tai and Matt both knew how much it would hurt them. But mostly and mainly T.K.

_Flash Back.. Tai style _

_The air was stiff but the battle was hard. Nothing would phase him. That evil digimon. He was full of malices, of hatred , and of sorrow. all he wanted was us dead or a least stopped: he'd do anything to keep the digital world in his own reign. _

"_Greymon.." I yelled as my friend fell to the floor "Greymon are you okay.. answer me..come on." _

"_Tai." he said as a shinning light engulfed him. "Tai I'm sorry... I couldn't bet him."_

"_That 's okay bud" I replied but I wasn't aware or ready of what was gonna happen next. _

"_T.K" Matt yelled as a dark hand was about to get the little blond boy. " Gabumon..help him." _

_But it was to late.. we had all thought that he had been caught but we were wrong. Patamon took the fall for him. But he finally was able to digivole. And it was the most.. I know it sounds crazy but the most beautiful thing in the world. He turned into a angel. Angemon._

_As the battle progress it look as if no matter what we would do we would still lose. He was way to strong for us he was..we couldn't win._

"_Angemon" T.K yelled "You can do." As if both he and Angemon were still hoping and yearning for a way to defeat him. _

"_Ha..mammm.. Do you really believe that you could defeat me" the dark angel said as he kept attacking. "You're not even strong enough to defeat me. And here I was worried that you could possible ..hmm never mind. "_

"_Your right I can't do this alone." Angemon said as he looked down towards the other. As that had our digivices had begone to glow very bright. As the light blinded the dark angel but at the same time it was powering up Angemon. "Now I'll show you the true power that I hold."_

"_Go for it Angemon." T.K yelled as well as us but I believe that T.K's voice was hear the loudest of us all. We just stood their waiting and watching. We had believed in him and we had succeed. _

"_Your not strong enough." the dark angel said as he was slowly disappearing "Because you'll come with me Hahaahahh..." that was finally words he said as he disappeared completely._

"_Angemon." T.K said as his face was filled with tears._

"_T.K I'll come back if you want me too." Angemon said as he disappeared complete in the sunrise. _

_The little boy went running after him but failed to see him and yelled " Angemon come back to me..Angemon."_

_End of Tai's flash back._

"Ahaah.. And you called your self a digimon how weak." Metal Seadramon said as he was about to do his finally attack.

"Come on Angemon I know that you can..." T.K said as his friend kept dogging attacks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam do you see that?" Dobermon asked as they getting closer to the battle field.

"Yeah I do. So lets get moving." Sam said. _So he is fighting good._ He thought as they races towards the battle field.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. They yelled as the ship was going to collied with there raft or log ship.

"What are you doing Puppetmon., do you want to get us killed." Yelled the veggie digimon. "Turn turn turn TURN!!!!!" he yelled as they were going in mad speed.

"Will you stop screaming. Can't you see that I am on a mission here. And the targets is those digidestined." the puppet digimon yelled with anger as the ship collied with the digidestineds. Sending the digidestineds flying in to the water.

Hahahahahahhahahahha... that was fun lets do that again. The puppet digimon said as he was in a laughing fit. Not realizing that the ship kept on going strait at full speed.

"Were Alive Were Alive... " yelled the veggie digimon as he kissed the ship's deck three times.

"Will you stop doing that your embarrassing me." The puppet digimon said as he kicked the veggie digimon. Who was already on the ground to roll to the other side of the ship's deck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey is everyone okay." Davis yelled as he holding on to the log and his digimon with so much force that the log gave him splinters.

"Yeah were fine here." Yelled Yolei as she was holding on to another log and ken who was holding on to her and the log so she wouldn't fall off. While there digimon were on the log. Trying to pull them up.

"Were Okay." Kari yelled as she was holding on to yet another log while gatomon was on her head trying not to get wet.

"Speak for your self Kari" Gatomon replied.

"Yeah us too." Cody said as he sat on the log holding his digimon.

"So were all here." Davis said looking at all of them. Well everyone except for T.S he though. But as he looked around he had this uneasy felling that they are missing some people and digimon. "Were all here but I get the feeling that we are missing something." Davis told his digimon who agreed with him.

"Your right Davis." Veemon said.

"Davis is right about what?" Yolei asked they swam closer to them.

"Hey guys do any of you know where Joe, Izzy, Sora and Mimi are?" Kari said as she looked around for them. But could see nothing but the oceans and it's waves move up and down as far as the eye could see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it has finally begun. The true test..." he said as he watch them leave in different directions. "I wonder what..hmm he'll be come after me soon enough." he smirked at the thought of the child facing him again. "This time it will be his last."

The mirror had shown him many things. Things that we have never seen or get to see. But what has gotten to him is the child his determination to protect, and defend those that he holds dearly. Not just that side but the other side as well. The way that he hide it, hurtness, his fears and his anger and create a completely different person is remarkable. It is as if he is two beings in one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angemon.. watch out." they yelled but it was to late the angel type digimon was sent falling into the ground. It had as seemed lost that very second brought back unwanted memory. He never want to see it happen again. Not to see is his face like it was that day.

_Flash Back Matt style_

"_Angemon." T.K yelled as his friend disappeared in front of his eyes. "ANGEMON..ANGEMON.."_

_I couldn't bare it seeing him like this. Why did he out of all us, why did have to lose him why?? He's just a boy..just a little boy. Why?_

"_T.K" I said running after him. But I couldn't catch up to him. He was still running not only that but I believe that he was crying. "T.K.." I whispered. _

"_I want you back .. Angemon please come back.." T.K yelled in the sky. _

_I couldn't help it I was just watching him what could I say ? None of us have ever..wells this had never even happen to us. We never lost our digimon...not in this way. _

"_Tai ..Matt" Sora said softly to us, "You guys better say something to him." as we ran to catch up to him._

"_Uhh... T.K " I said but I wanted to say more but words wouldn't get out. _

"_Matt.." he said " Do you think that he is okay." as he let the tears flows down his face._

"_Hey I think so." was all I could say "but if you want him back its okay to say so. Just tell him T.K ..its okay I promise."_

_His tears were flowing much faster this time as he ran to the edge and yelled so loud. " I want you back ..please ANGEMON COME BACK..." And at the second when he said it a feather, a white feather fell from the sky. I could tell that a small smile rose towards his lips. _

"_And that is..."_

_End of Matt's flash..._

"And that is something that I will never let it happen again." Matt yelled. Which surprised Tai as turned to see his friend.

"Matt??" Tai said surprisingly.

"We have to fight.. If only Tsunmon was here." Matt yelled

"Yeah.. Matt it is not like if we said Koromon..Tsunmon at the same time their gonna fall out of nowhere and fall right into our hands.." Tai said sarcastically. And at that moment two falling digimon fell into Tai's arms.

"What th.." they said

"Ah that doesn't matter anymore Let do this..Tsunmon...Ready Tai??" Matt said so happily.

"Ready when you bud." Tai replied.

"Digivole"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ten seconds before this happened...

"Sam when ever your ready" Dobermon said as the two digimon that were on his back stared to wake up.

"Not yet." Sam replied.

"And that is something that I will never let it happen again." Matt yelled.

"Sam??"

"Now..." he yelled. As the digimon throw both of the sleeping digimon into the air. "Now its all up to them. Dobermon... get ready to catch him we can't let hope lose hope not yet anyways." with a smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now...

Tsunmon...digivole to Gabumon... digivole to Garurumon...

Koromon...digivole to Agumon... digivole to Greymon...

"Attack" they yelled as both digimon went to attack Metal Sedramon. Leaving behind a falling angel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys are you okay" Joe yelled to the others. Still holding on to Gomamon and the logs that are connected together. Only to be stuck right in between the ship.

"Yeah were okay." Sora and Mimi yelled to the guys. "Hey Izzy are you still with us." Mimi asked as she saw Izzy out cold as part of him was in the water and the other part was on the logs. As seeing Tentomon who was holding on too Izzy's hands and pulling him up to the logs but it seemed that the water had a another plan.

"Izzy" Mimi yelled which mad them turn around to see that what Mimi was yelling at.

"Izzy" they yelled. As they tried to help him out of the water. "Hold on Izzy we got you." they said as the were pulling him up.

"Uh guys I think that you might want to see this." Biyomon said as she saw that they were getting closer to the shore. At an alarming speed. And at any moment the ship will hit the shore which could cause them or hurt them so bad that they will be destroyed in mer seconds.

"What is it Byiomon." Sora called.

"Look behind you." Biyomon yelled which made Sora, Joe and Mimi turn around to see the shore getting closer and close .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they yelled as they hit the shore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey did you here that?" unknown digimon asked another.

"No man, get back to work." the other one said

"I could have sworn that I heard princes Mimi's beautiful voice. " he said to no one. As he got back to work.

Oh Mimi I wish you could help us out. If only you were here. He thought as he kept on working.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angemon..Angemon." T.K yelled as he ran towards the fallen angel. Hoping that he would fall into his arm and not he ground "I caught you.." he said as he missed the digimon and fell on the dirt.

"Hmp..a face full of sand really does suit you child of hope." the figure said as his digimon held the fallen angel on his back.

"pha." T.K said as he spited out the sand that was in mouth. And rose to greet his visitor. " Uh..."

"Hmm.." the figure said as they turn their faces to see the battle field. As the three mighty digimon fought the more collision they heard. "It has seem that we made it just in time wouldn't you say Dobermon."

"I believe so Sam." the digimon said as he held the fallen angel on his back.

"Sam??" T.K said as if he knew that he would be here. "I thought that you weren't gonna help me??"

"I'm not here to help you." he said coldly "I'm here..and you already know that reason" looking strait at the child and then back at the battle field. "The question still remains and I'd hope that you would give me your answer here but I guess that I was wrong.."

T.K looked down he knew his answer, he knew it very well. Life and death are both on the same plane but his heart was not ready for him to answer. He couldn't answer, not yet. "Sam" he whispered. "I..I.."

"Hmp..We'll help but this time. Besides We haven't faced anyone worth our time now have we Dobermon??" Sam said looking at his friend with those eyes. The eyes of a challenger, of death, or of hope?.

"I'M ready when ever you are Sam." he replied as the angel pick him self up again and was ready to return to battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go for it Greymon." Tai yelled as the the giant dinosaur evaded Metal Seadramons attack. Man this would be a lot easier if he was able to warp digivole.

"Garururmon." Matt yelled "Are you okay??"

"I'm fine Matt." he replied as he charged strait forward towards Metal Seadramon. "Holwing blaster."

"Nova Blast" As both hit collied making Metal Seadramon wince at the force of the attack.

"Haha..is that the best you got even together your no match for me." Metal Seadramon said as threw both digimon towards the ground. "I am unbeatable. You are no match for me this time."

"Darn it we can lose." Tai said as he clutches his hand. "I won't give up we can't give up."

"Don't worry Tai." Greymon said as he rose from the ground. "We won't give up. I'll keep fighting until I have no strength left."

"Greymon." Tai said

"I'm right behind you Greymon" Garururmon said as he rose from the ground. "We won't give up not ever.

"Garururmon." Matt said"I'm right behind you bud so go get him. T.K and Angemon did the hard part no it's are turn to finish the job. " as he turned to see his friend nod back at him. _This time well have to work together_. He thought as their digimon headed to battle yet again.

"What ..hmp..so you want keep fighting." Metal Seadramon said as he laughing at them. "You not even strong enough to defeat me.River of Power" sending a bright blast of blue throwing them off balance.

"Greymon...Garururmon.." they yelled. As both digimon fell to the floor.

"Is their anything we can do to stop him??" Matt yelled as Metal Seadramon was charging for his last attack.

"It can't end like this." Tai yelled as he and Matt both stood their in front of their fallen digimon.

"We won't let you hurt them."they said as the closed their eyes as Metal Seadramon's attack was coming their way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Is their any thing that can stop him?? Or are they gonna fail and what happen to Sam and T.K. And is Izzy okay..find out next time on shadows are forever...See you guys next week**


	18. Chapter 18

Shadow: Hi guys sorry for the delay

Sylver: Yeah, but it's not my fault

Shadow: Yeah its not your fault..anyways thanks for the review and even if you don't review reading the story means a lot to us.

Sylver: Yeah it should and beside...Saver needs to get well

Shadow: Okay okay.. and don't worry Saver will get better

Sylver: I hope so..enough with this let the show commence.

Shadow: as you wish

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As both boys ready to get the blow they were saved by two digimon. As they hear them say "Hand of Fate... Black Beam" as combination of yellow and black lights broke the blue beam. Sending the attack flying back to Metal Seadramon.

What th.." they said as two digimon stood in front of them.

"What th." Metal Seadramon said as he was sent flying to the ground. "Who dare interrupt our battle?"

"Looks like this battle is just getting start it." a voice said behind them. As the winds picked up send their hair fling into the sky. "Hmmp Dobermon go get him."

"Dobermon." Tai and Matt both said astonishingly. "but isn't that the Digimon Emperor's digimon??"

"Yeah it is," another voice said as he was coming out of the shadows "Go for it Angemon."

Now both the angel and the dog were attacking. But this time their attacks made more damage then before. It was as if they both had worked together in a past time. As if their hearts was betting as one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So my little helper his helping them. How strange.. and here I thought that he was the best minion. Someone that was worth my trust. Oh well." the creature said as he watch the battle though the mirror. "Together they are strong..of course they'd be strong there are opposites after all. They both need each other to live. Hmmp."

Metal Seadramon was getting beaten up pretty badly, by them. How sad he thought as he continued to watch. As he eyes were focus on the battle but then it shifted towards the little boy. The blond boy with the green hat T.K "T.K" he said coldly "I'll be waiting child. For our in counter is soon at hand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to help them." Tai said as he and Greymon watched the battle. "I know that you're tired bud but we have to bet him some how."

"Tai." Greymon said.

"Matt" Garururmon said as he and Greymon were getting up from the ground.

"We won't give up." they said. As they were surrounded by the bright light.

"Why don't you just give up Metal Sedramon." Dobermons said as he and Angemon charged strait towards him.

"Never." Metal Seadromon said as he blocked the on coming attack but because of the impact they all were sent flying into the grounds. Why are they getting stronger they should be weak by now. He thought as he hit the ground really hard.

"Dobermon are you alright" the angel digimon said as he dropped the dog digimon on the ground.

"Hmpp I'm find..and you." he replied. _I never though that helping them might be fun_. He whispered as he turned around to see Sam and T.K cheering them on._ It actually feels great. _

"Ahhh..I will not lose to you. I will not lose to you" Meatal sedramon screamed as he blasted them with his strongest attack.

"Get ready." Sam yelled

"Angemon." T.K yelled. "I believe in you."

As he blasted them he was unaware of two strong attacks heading his way. He was so caught up in destroy them that he let him self unguarded. "What th.." he said as he was sent flying to the ground again. "Why you."

"Not this time Metal Seadramon." Metal Greymon said.

"This time we'll defeat you." Were Garururmon said as he and Metal Greymon attacked him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His dream

What..what happened..why do I feel so strange?? the world around him was dark as is the light had disappeared. He was just floating, yes floating in the darkness, in his darkness. It was strange at first he did not move nor did he open his eyes. It was as if he was entrance by something. Something that that he wanted to figure out.

He was just floating their letting the winds echo words through the nothingness. As if he wanted to know and to understand it's meaning:

___When dark turns to dusk the darkness with in shall open..._

_eight will lose one to become seven _

_and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in ones dreams _

Images of people, of his friend running around screaming for help. He could see that they needed help and no matter how much they'd scream no one would come to help them.

___Never shall the light come back _

_all shall be lost for the hero has been slain_

_Darkness and despair shall rule_

_Kindness will lose_

The world had been engulfed by total darkness. Their was no light no warmth, only the cold and fear remain.

_Love and Sincerity won't stand a chance _

_Knowledge and reliability will not last _

_He felt a sting through his chest. He could feel the little knowledge he had was leaving. He could see his friends losing their crest. The pain that they were in as their digimon left for the final battle. _

_For hatred and sorrow shall pass _

_nothing can stop the darkness form winning_

_the single sword_ _forge by Courage and friendship_

_will lose to the darkness that is with in there hearts_

_The might sword of courage and friendship, he saw it. The bright blaze of light surrounding it a one point now gone form this world. He couldn't believe it. What he was saw was scaring him. The feelings that he had were hurting him more then anyone could possible Imagen. _

_hope had lost its battle_

_wishes have been forgotten but hate still remains_

_nothing can escape for the time is soon at hand _

_the erase will soon became a reality_

_He saw it all the pain the sadness the feeling of nothingness and of regret. He was full of tears as he saw it, the ending of the journey. No No this can't happen. We can't let it happen like this. He wanted to open his eyes, the more he struggle the more they wouldn't open. _

_And with that the final blow was given to him sending particles of him flying into the sky. The giant snake type digimon was defeat. _

_"They did it. " Tai said happly._

_"I knew you could do it Were Garururmon." Matt cheered._

_"So they did it" Sam said as he turned around to see the little boy and the angel still talking. "You'll never cease to surprise child of hope. Dobermon. Look at them with one victory they ecstatic. It has seem that they believe that they had won this war." he said it so loud that made both Tai and Matt turn around to see him. _

_"What did you just say?" Tai asked._

_"Sam we have to get out of here before.." Dobermon stated but it was two late because the grounds that they were standing on was disappearing._

_"What th.." Matt said as Were Garururmon didigivoled back into tsunmon. _

_"Come on Matt get on." Tai said as they got on Metal Greymon._

_"Sam.. Dobermon you guys coming" T.K said as he was on Angemon. "Please."_

_"Hmmp you will never get it will you child." Sam said as he look to dobermon and then back at the kid. "Sorry but we have some unfinished businesses to attend to." as they began to walk away. "And remember kid you must still give me answer and soon." he whispered so only he and T.K could hear. _

_"Goodbye little piggy." Dobermon said evilly as they left._

_"Hmmp.."Angemon said as they were flying to another location. Below them they saw nothing but darkness the whole Digital Ocean had been erase. Their was nothing left of it. _

_"Wow I remember last time that this happened but for some reason it looks different Matt" Tsunmon said._

_"I know what you mean." Matt replied. As watch the digital ocean disappeared from the world. _

_"Yeah Matt I have a question." Tai asked bluntly_

_"Yeah what is it Tai?"Matt replied_

_"Well I was wondering why didn't Sam and Dobermon fell into the darkness. I mean the place we were at was total destroyed so I was think that..never mind I don't even know what I was thinking." Tai said __which cause Matt to fall backwards at his friends question. "But the thing that is bugging me is that I don't know what happened to Kari?" he said looking down. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Uh. Guys something is wrong the ocean just disappeared." "Cody said._

_"What are you talking about Cody how can the ocean just disappeared?" Yolei asked as they turn to see what Cody was talking about. The whole digital ocean just disappeared leaving no trace behind. It looked like there has been a drought and that no amount of water could save it now. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hummmm... face one has been completed." A voice of evil said as he looked down were the ocean once was. "Too bad that Metal Seadramon went down but in order for me to win there must be sacrifices." As he moved his hands carefully around the part where the digital ocean was gone and filled it in with darkness. _

_"Master is something wrong." A shadow figure asked as she approached the creature. _

_"No nothing is wrong everything is going the way I planed it. It will only be a mater of time..Only a__matter of time. Muhhhaha.." he laughed as he walked out of the room._

_"What's with him??" the female shadow asked as she saw her master walk out of the room. Shrugging she followed him out. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"What happened? This is awful. "Yolei said as she looked at what once was the ocean now to see an eerie lifeless place. _

_"What or who do you think could of done this?" Ken said angrily. _

_"Could it be..., Gatomon??" Kari whispered as her friends were looking into the abyss. _

_"I believe so Kari." Gatomon said as she saw a small smile rose to her partner's face._

_"Don't worry guys who ever did this I promise we will get them for it." Davis said angrily. As he and the others agreed to the plan. _

_Tai you and Matt did it. You guys defeated Metal Seadramon __she thought happily__as they began to walk into the desert__. As long as you are okay Tai I promise that I'll be strong. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"So they have finally arrive" a mechanical digimon said as he watch the entrance of the weary digidestineds. "This time I will succeed in where my comrades could not." leaving the watch room. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they yelled as they hit the shore. But it didn't stop their: they kept going and going. Passing the beach and then into the forest. At the speed that they were going all they could see was a blur of greens, browns, and yellows mixing together to create a picture but even that picture was form of screams. Yes their screams. _

_"Yeah do you hear something" red veggimon asked hold to dear life on the rail of the ship._

_"Nope I don't." Puppetmon said as he was enjoying the ride. "Faster..or else we'll never catch up to the digidestineds. It won't be long Tehheee this time I will destroy them. But first I will have some fun. I just hope that their will be someone to play with." Jumping up and down for joy. ____ T.K now where could he be??__ he thought as he laugh at the wind and the speed that they were going. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Joe..Sora..Palmon do something..I can't take much more of this" Mimi yelled as they held tightly to the log. _

_"What can we do Mimi" Sora as she held Biyomon closely" if we even let go we'll be hurt from the force of the speed."_

_"Joooeee..." Mimi yelled even louder " Stop this thing."_

_"Give me a minute let me think" Joe said as he looked to see that the chain of the anchor was dandling 4inches above them. Thats it. _

_"Joe..Joe." Gomamon said as Joe grabbed him and throw him into the air. "What are you doing??"_

_ "Don't worry I know what I'm doing sort of" Joe replied as he caught his friend._

_"Joe are you sure." Sora said as she now held both Biyomon and Izzy tightly. "Joe?"_

_"Alright Gomamon do you trust me?" Joe said as he held his friend. _

_"I trust you, Joe." Gomamon said__ Well at least Joe got some seriously confidence in him not like before. Now thinking about it I think that I like the before Joe better but oh well I trust him and thats all that matters. _

_"__Here were go__." __Joe said as he throw Gomamon with all his might into the air. __Please let this work please. _

_He threw him into the air only for him to be caught but the anchor "Okay I am up here Joe, know what do I do?" the digimon yelled at them as he held on for dear life._

_"Try to push the anchor down ." Joe yelled as he was holding on to the logs and to an unconscious Izzy._

_"It won't budge." he yelled as he kept on pushing the anchor. _

_"It probably needs more weight." Sora said. As she too held on the the log and to Izzy. "Biyomon go and help him."_

_"Don't worry Sora I am on it." the bird digimon said as she flew up and helped the aquatic digimon out._

_"It still won't budge" they both yelled. As they tried to pull the anchor down. _

_"Let me help you" Tentomon said as he flew to help his comrades. As the tree digimon kept pulling on the anchor to fall. With out realizing that they were about to hit a bunch of trees. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Look were you are going can't you see that I am driving" the puppet digimon yelled at a tree that in his opinion popped out of nowhere. "Man can't they see that I am driving here...trees these days they never move out of the way."_

_"Uh puppetmon sir." the red veggimon yelled "Look Out were gonna hit something!!"_

_"No we won't." Puppetmon replied as he was laughing his head off. _

_"But sir." the red veggimon replied "We already hit some trees."_

_"Well its their fault for not moving." Puppetmon yelled as they collided with another one sending them all falling into the air and landing right back in house. "Hahahhh..I told you so."_

_"No I think I told you so sir." the red veggimon said as he lied on the wooden floor. ____I need a vacation..I really need a vacation__. he thought with tears running down his face._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_5 seconds before it happened_

_"We got it. " the three digimon exclaimed as the anchor fell to the ground making the ship stop in an alarming speed. _

_"Guys brace your selfs." Joe yelled as he and the other huddle together waiting for the impact. _

_"Palmon hold on to me." Mimi said as she wrapped her arms around her friends. _

_"Biyomon" Sora said as she grabbed her digimon in a tight embrace: bracing them selfs for the impact._

_"!!Joe!!" the aquatic digimon yelled as he was holding tightly to his partner. "What about Izzy. If we come to a stop wont we all go filing off in different direction?" at that moment all of them realize that what the aquatic digimon was saying was true. _

_"Well what do we do?" Mimi said as if she could already picture the ship stopping so suddenly sending every one to the ground not to mention throwing Izzy miles a way from every one else. all hurt and badly beaten up. "We can't let that happen."_

_"We won't." Sora said as she grabbed a hold of Izzy and Biyomon at the same time. _

_"Okay so I guess Palmon and I will take care of Tentomon." Mimi said as she grabbed both digimon and bracing themselves. _

_"Okay hold on tight "Joe yelled as they waited for the ship to come to a total stop. As it happened the anchor falls getting caught in between the ground and a tree. As the fast moving ship was stopped all of a sudden that it sent every one fling at a fast speed._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**What will happen to the digidestined? Metal Seadramon is finally destroyed but why is the ocean so dead and that is Machinedramon planing to do?? Find out next time on Shadows are forever.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Shadow:Hi guys welcome back**

**Saver: sorry for the delay**

**Sylver:Yeah**

**Shadow: We just had a lot of thing to do**

**Sylver: Thing? Yeah right like what??**

**Saver: Sylver! **

**Shadow: Do you have to start...**

**Sylver: Maybe..**

**Saver: Well anyways many thanks for all those new reviews...**

**Shadow: Yeah they mean a lot to use the good and bad...**

**Sylver: So now let get on with the show...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have been walking all day " Yolei cried "can't we stop and rest?" she said as she looked around to see that they were getting closer to a city.

"Come on Yolei we have to keep on walking. We have to go and see Genni at his place. And the sooner we get there the faster we find the guys." Davis said and Kari will be happy he tough as he glanced at Kari. Who was for some unknown reason smiling.

"Dose anyone get the feeling that we are being watched?" Cody asked no one in particular. As they got closer to the city.

"Your not the only one Cody." Armodilomon said as he walked right beside his partner." But maybe were just imagining it right?" trying to reassure Cody that there isn't anything wrong.

"I don't know guys I feel it to." Ken said making Davis and the other stop dead on their tracks.

Why do they have to argue Kari thought as they stop to speak with Ken.

"What do you mean Ken??" Wormon asked

I don't feel so good. My head hurts. She whispered low enough for no one to hear.

"Yeah Ken there is nothing in this desert that is looking at us." Yolei exclaimed

Umm..she said as her vision was getting blurry.

"She's got a point." Davis said.

Can't they stop arguing..it giving me a headache. She thought as she gently rested her head on her hands.

"Yeah I know that but that is not what I mean." Ken said trying to defend himself

Come on Kari its nothing you got to pull your self together. She said quietly as she over heard them speaking.

"Then what is it that you tying to tell us" Gatomon asked as she walked from Kari's side and next to Ken's. "If you guys are chickening out then its to late for that." her words were furious and strong as if she tried of them complaining. "We have to keep going. We can't stop here."

Umm...it hurt really bad. Really bad.. she said as she held her head.

"Uh.." they all said. As they were trying to think of something to say. After a moment of silent and the desert wind was blowing making the heat unbearable hot. Making Kari very, very weary.

I can't take it anymore...Tai .."Gatomon.." Kari said as she waded back and forth. "Gatomon..I don't feel so well."The heat is killing me. Tai..Tai where are you please help...me.. I'm not strong enough... she whispered before she fell.

"What did you said Kari?" Gatomon said as she turned around to see her friend falling down onto the sand. "KARI!!" she yelled as they rushed to her side.

"Kari !!" Davis yelled as he picked her up in bridal positions. "Come on Kari speak to me."

"Kari" Yolei said. "What happened to her.? She was fine a minute ago."

"I think that its the heat." Cody said in a worried voice. I wish Joe was here he'd know what to do. he whispered.

"We got to take her someplace where it is cold, or under some shade." Ken said looking around the area.

"Yeah..well Ken where would that be??" Davis asked angrily.

"Hey don't get mad at Ken." Yolei said trying to protect him form Davis wrath. "He's just trying to help that's all."

"Yeah Davis" Veemon said as he tried to make his friend not angry any more.

"The best thing to do now is to find some places for her to rest" Hawkmon said as he looked from one to another. Waiting for them to deiced what to do.

"Hawkmon is right we have to find some shade for her." Cody said as he started to get worry for her.

"Yeah but where?" Davis said as he held Kari.

"Uahhhh..?? Well.. you see" Cody said trying to figure out a place that they can put her. "Uha..."Think Cody think. He said to himself.

"Yeah I known" Yolei said braking the tension that had just occurred." I noticed that while we were walking that there is a city in the other side of the hill."

"Really??" they said.

"Yeah."Yolei said happily

Something doesn't feel right. Gatomon whispered as she over heard their conversation. A city in the digital world...I know I have heard of it before..but where.

"And you know what that means." Yolei said.

"What dose it mean??" the digimon said.

"It means where there is a city there are people." She said happily.

"Yeah and where there is people their has to be doctors and medical stuff." Davis replied happily.

I know I hear the same thing before but where Gatomon thought as they walk through the desert.

"Hold on Kari I promise that I'll protect you." Davis whispered to her lifeless form. "I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." they said as they were blast off the ship. And landing pretty far from Puppetmon's house.

The winds were quiet making the leaves dancing happily towards the ground. They were all near the lake, the lake of illusions. A beautiful place that is filled with tall trees that surrounded them. Making it hard for any light to leave the lake.

"Uhha..My head hurts what happened??" the red headed boy said as he rubbed his head. Last thing I remember was that huge ship chagrining at full speed at us. I don't even know if he hit us he thought as he got up from the green grass. "Where am I?? Hah...Tentomon..Tentomon where are you?" he yelled but it was no use no one answered. As he turned around to see if he could see any of them, his friends but nothing all he saw was trees, trees, and more trees. Great he thought. As he began to get up.

As he began to walk close to the trees he heard a voice. A familiar voice that was about that far from from him.

"Uggaa..my back it hurts." it said as Izzy looked to see that that person or thing was actually a human not just any human but Joe and a digimon that is right next to him would be Gomamon.

"Joe Joe are you okay?" the aquatic digimon asked as he jumped off of him

"Yeah I 'll live but my back is killing me." He said as he realized that they weren't alone, that some one was in the shadows and coming closer to them as they spoke. "Hey do you here that?"

"No it probably is your imagination Joe, unless it is Sora and Mimi." he replied as he looked were Joe was looking at. As he looked and the foot steps were getting louder and louder. They could hear each twig brake in two as the thing was coming closer and closer to them. With each step it was making it was taking the color out of Joe's face and there hearts were beating fast and faster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mimi...Mimi...Mimi get up!" Yelled a plant like digimon to the sleeping girl. Who fell on top of her. "Mimi your squishing me. Mimi..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huha..my head.." the red hair girls said as she search around for her friends. Where are they.. she thought "Biyomon..Joe ..Mimi...Izzy" she yelled but no one would answer. It felt as if she was all alone. I have to find them.. I have to she whispered as she got up form the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So phase two has begun. The pieces are all coming together. Soon enough..brother..I will avenge you. And I shall posses all the crest and the digital world will be long to me. Muhahhaaa..."the creature said as he kept watch them through the mirror.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They have to all be okay the red head thought as he began to walk through the forest. I know that it would be safer if I stayed in one place but no I can't they might be hurt our worst I have to find them I must. She kept this in mind as she search for them high and low for them. But nothing the more she search the more she became lost.

Until she was surrounded by some heavy fog. Great she thought and first I couldn't find them and now this then there is no way that I'll ever find them. No I can't think that I have to find them I have to. The more that she walk the more she heard echoes through out the forest.

Sora it said as the echoes became louder. The trees them selfs began to repeat the single part of the prophecy.

_Love and Sincerity won't stand a chance _

_Knowledge and reliability will not last _

_For hatred and sorrow shall pass_

Okay that was strange I thought that I heard something. She said

"Love won't stand a chance Sora love will fail Sora and you will lose" it said

"Uh."

"There is nothing that you can do.."It said as she saw an injured Biyomon the ground.

"Biyomon" she yelled. The more she ran to it the more her tears fell. "Biyomon..Oh Biyomon I'm sorry .I should have held you tighter..I should of." as she held Biyomon close to her.

"Yes you should of" a voice said in distance.

"What.." she said as she wiped her tears off her face. "Who are you? Come on out coward."

"Your crest was strong enough." it said laughingly.

"Come out here" she yelled "Come out here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi's so called dream

"Mimi get out of the way." yell Palmon as Pidemon attacked with Trump Sword and all the swords were aiming strait at Mimi. But Mimi could not move no matter how much she wanted to she was paralyzed with fear. As the swords came closer to her she was pushed out of the way by the plant like digimon.

_Love and Sincerity won't stand a chance _

_Knowledge and reliability will not last _

_For hatred and sorrow shall pass_

HO NO...No...No...No..NO!! Mimi yelled as she saw her friend fall to the ground.

_Sincerity won't stand a chance_

"Palmon I...I...I am sorry. Please speak to me." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Look what you have done. Your so selfish, why did you let this happen to your friends?" As dark voice told her. As he pointed to were Palmon lay.

"No I would never." She yelled "Palmon, Palmon it's all my fault. I am sorry so very sorry." She said

with more tears coming out.

"Please all you ever think about is your self your a selfish spoiled brat." He said as he looked at her and thats why you will never ever be able to hold the crest of sincerity again. "But if you ever do get it then it will just brake. Hahahahahahahahahahh" he said as he walked away.

"Hey you get back here?" Mimi yelled "You don't know who I am? Or how I act? How can you say that about me..." her tears had stopped flowing. As she stood their staring at the creature.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Biyomon...I will never forgive you I will never.." Sora said as she clenched her fingers tightly "Never.."

"Hahahh.., you." He said looking at her "Don't make me laugh child... there is no way that you can defeat me. Remember last time.."

"Huha."

"Hump.. Did you think that I'd forget. Of Course not.. you and your so called friends will never get rid of me. Never."

"Coward that a lie my friends and I will defeat you, we did the first time and we can do it again." she said but this time with more determination.

"Haha..as you wish... Crimson lighting" he said as a fierce red energy stream attack as aimed at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't scare me." Mimi yelled at the creature.

"Hmp..I don't scare you my dear. " he said with a an evil smirk, "So you really thing that you can defeat me."

"Huha." she said "Hummm Of course I can my friends they beat you once before and I know that I can defeat I you. You don't scare me. Pidemon!!"

"We'll see about that" Pidemon said as he charged strait at her.

I can't lose to him no way. We defeat him before. Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, T.K , Kari and me. And I know that I can be him. Because they are always gonna be with me. She thought as Myotismon's attack was three inches way. Their love is my love and with that we can defeat him. "Biyomon." She said

True I wasn't their when they defeat him. I was somewhere else she thought as small tears fell from her face, but not this time I know that they defeat him, all together as one. So their sincerity is my sincerity and with that I know that we can defeat him. "Palmon." she cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Tai were do you think that the others are? Matt yelled to the goggle boy as he kept a look out for any signs of there friends and a safe place for them to land. Hey T.K are you okay Matt yelled to the sleeping boy in Angemon's hands.

If your foundering about T.K then he's fast Asleep. The angel digimon said. But you can hold him if you want? Gesturing to Matt to hold T.K.

"Thanks "Matt said as he grabbed on to the sleeping boy. "T.K." Wow I almost forgot how small he was. He thought as he held him tightly.

So hey Angemon how do you guys know the digimon emperor?" Tai asked inturpting Matt's thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora ...Sora" Biyomon yelled as she flew into the sky. Where could she be. She just has to be okay she just has too. Oh Sora she thought as searched high and low for her. But it was no use. No matter how hard she try she couldn't find her. The forest was became foggy. She couldn't see any thing not even her wings.

"Sora..Sora.." she yelled but nothing. Sora where are you Sora she thought as she heard a loud voice call to her.

"Biyomon!"

"Sora??" Biyomon said as she looked back and forth. I know that I just heard her voice. Sora.

"Biyomon.!.!"

"Sora I'm coming..I'm coming." she said as she charged strait into the fog. Sora needs me. I have to find her I have too. And with that a bright pink light surrounded her. Making her digivole into Birdramon and then digivoled to Garudamon.

"Biyomon!" Sora yelled as Myotismon's crimson lighting was about to hit her.

"Haha..it over." Myotismon yelled as the attack hit, but in the process sending him flying backwards in the air. "What tha.."

"Huh.." she said as she saw the tall, strong, red bird in front of her. "Ha..Guradamon" she exclaim with joy.

"Sora.. I'm gland that you are okay. So please leave the rest to me." Garudamon said as she was ready for the fight.

"Right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mimi Mimi Mimi get up come on get up!" Palmon pleaded. "Come on Mimi." Wow I really didn't think that Mimi weight this much. I can hardly move. Come on Mimi. She wined as Mimi spoke.

"Palmon.!!"

"Yeah Mimi I' right her." she replied but nothing Mimi kept calling her.

"Palmon."

"Mimi..." Plamon said confuse. I'm right here what is wrong with her...she thought as she felt that Mimi really did need her. "I'm coming Mimi.. I don't know how I but I will." But first I need you to get off me. And with that she started glow a bright "" color. Making her digivole into Toemon, and then to Lilymon.

"Palmon." she cried.

"This is the end.." Piedmon said as he shot swords strait to Mimi's heart. But only to find that they were sent back fling towards him. "What tha..."

"Huha ..I bet you thought that I was gonna let you hurt her." the pink fair said. As she looked strait at him and then back at Mimi.

"Lillymon." Mimi cheered.

"The one and only." she winked. As she stood in front of Mimi to block any attack coming their way.

"I am so sorry I..I.." she said with tears running down her face.

"If your sorry about squishing me then your forgiven. Mimi" Lillymon said

"Why you.. No matter the more the better.." Piedmon said as he charged strait for another attack.

"What what are you saying Lillymon?" Mimi said as she looked toward the digimon.

"Can't talk now." Lillymon said as she dogged his attack. " Looks like you need a new look. Flower cannon."

"Hah you think that will stop me."

"No but maybe this will."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has seem that phase two is processing well. Very well. Brother. I will success in the things that you two would never be able to accomplish. He said staring strait at the sleeping childed. Soon very soon we shall met face to face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't that I am the right person or digimon to tell you that." Angemon replied as flew beside them.

"Come on Angemon" Tsunomon said "Matt and Tai have the right to know."

"Yeah so come on" Metal Greymon said

"Huh.. T.K will be very mad if I tell you. But you are right you guys do have the right to know." the angel said looking at his partner. T.K please forgive me. "He and Sam they know each other because..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wing Blade." Garudamon said as a huge fire bird attacked Myotismon sending him falling out of the fog.

"You did it Garudamon I knew you could" Sora cheer.

"Yeah now lets get out of here."

"Right." Sora said as she climbed on Garudamon's back and flew away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flower wreath" Lillymon said as she blasted him with ropes of vines and flowers.

"Hah..you think that this will stop me."

"Nope but this will...Flower Cannon." blasting him out of the arena.

"You did it. Lillymon " Mimi cheered.

"Of course we did it. You really thought that I wouldn't win." Lillymon asked feeling a little bit hurt.

"No that is not what I meant." Mimi protested.

"Yeah I know." Lillymon said teasing her.

As both of them were laughing they did not notice that some black heavy foggy was covering the area. Making it almost impossible to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What th..just happened here...Man they all ways get into trouble..seriously first Kari is sick or faints, then the guys get lost, Joe and Gomamon are on a tree, and Izzy finally woke up. But where is Tentomon and How dose T.K know Sam and what gonna happen to Mimi and Lillymon did Sora and Garudamon get out okay.??? Find out next time on Shadows are forever...**

**Sylver: If it is confusing please complain about it...they really need it hear it..**

**Sha & Sav: Hey!!**

**Sylver: got to go..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Slyver: Hi guys looks like I'll be your host to day (something be hind him moved)**

**Shadow:Yeah mister host you forgot somethings**

**Sylver:Ah oh.. yeah guys long time no see..( some one got caught)**

**Shadow: nice try ..( the battle had begun)**

**Saver: anyways..(looking away form the violence) thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to us...(screams in the background) so I just let just get on with the show..hah..ha.**

**Sylver: Hey wait did I miss anything..**

**Saver: Well the show will start**

**Sylver:Oh **

**Saver: Where's my sis.. **

**Sylver: oh your sis.. never mind so let the show begin they don't own digimon.. how sad..**

**Shadow: I'll get you for this...(yelling in the depths of the forest)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaa..that was so much fun. We should do that again Red Veggimon." Puppetmon said jumping up and down.

No any thing but that..not again..I can't..I wouldn't be able to live. He thought with tears at Puppetmon's out brake. ".."

"Huh." Puppetmon said as looking annoyed. "I didn't hear you?? " he said evilly as the red vegimon gulp at hearing this.

"What..huh.. I didn't mean to say.. honestly I didn't mean to said out loud I didn't think that I said it ..please don't kill me" he pleading only to realize that Puppetmon was not talking to him but to another person. "Huh... Puppetmon sir??"

"I saw that." Puppetmon yelled angrily to his wooden friend. "What??" he said which started the red veggimon.

_What is he doing?? on second thought I don't think that I want to know._ He thought as he peeked to see who Puppetmon was talking too.

"What do mean I went through all that for nothing." Puppetmon said loudly.

"I think he just went insane" Red veggimon whishepered to himself. As he hear some bushes rustling in the window. "What could that...be.." he saw as he was about to walk towards it."That's it no more mister nice guy" he heard Puppetmon yelled in the other room. I better go stop him. Man why do I have to be his babysitter?? he thought as he walk towards him.

"Ooww.." the red digimon said as he took out the twigs that were in his wings. "That hurt..I wonder where am I." he said looking around to find out that he was stuck in a bush. "Great just Great." he said as he was rustling through the branches.

Wait if I'm here then where is Izzy.. "Izzy" he yelled as he heard someone's foot steps coming closer to him. "Izzy is that you.. Izzy.." he trail off as he heard some one yell.

"That's it no more mister nice guy...come here you wooden piece of junk.."

That voice it sounds so familiar...so very familiar. He thought as he saw through the bush. A wooden type digimon trying to strangle a wooden puppet. It can't be that's Puppetmon. He whispered. As he saw a Red Veggimon trying to stop the puppet from hurting anyone.

"Calm down now Puppetmon." the Red Veggimon said which for some reason enraged him even more.

"Why do you have to be on his side. Why all ways his side why never mine." he protested. As the red Veggimon gentle pushed him to the side. " Thats it. Puppetmon said as he aimed strait at him

"Wait sir.." the red veggimon plead as Puppetmon used one of his attacks and destroyed him.

"Haha.. trader..I feel better now." Puppetmon said as he picked up the wooden puppet. "What is it you said." he said as he looked at the puppet again but this time with a confused expression.

Is it just me or has Puppetmon lost it Tentomon thought as he kept watching.

"Oh so that what you were trying to tell me. Puppetmon said as he laughed at the comment "Why didn't you say that sooner. I told you if you wanted to watch it just to tell me and I'd make some popcorn for us to eat." The wooden puppet didn't say anything as he waited for his so called friend's response.

Watch watch what?? Tentomon thought as he saw them bouncing to strait case. I better follow them Who knows what he is planing. Izzy please don't worry about me. Please.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No it probably just your imagination Joe, unless it is Sora and Mimi." he replied as he looked were Joe was looking at. As he looked and the foot steps were getting louder and louder. They could hear each twig brake in two as the thing was coming closer and closer to them. With each step it was making it was taking the color out of Joe's face and there hearts were beating fast and faster._

_"Joe.." Gomamon whispered as he hug him. "You are my best friend and if anything happen..." They could hear it climb up the tree step by step. Branch by branch.._

_"I think its gonna." Joe said looking to his partner. _

_"You really think so Joe Gomamon said acting like he wasn't scared._

_"Yeah I do..." Joe screamed as the thing grabbed Joe's leg sending both him the person and Gomamon falling on the ground. _

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..": they yelled as the hit the ground. _

_"Oww... Joe Please get off me." a red headed boy said as both Gomamon and Joe were on top of him._

_"Huh.. Izzy..Izzy" Joe said as he and Gomamon gott off him. "Were so sorry Izzy we didn't mean to hurt you did we Gomamon._

_"Naw I knew it was you all along." Gomamon said as he hit his paw to his chest. _

_"Yeah sure you did.." Joe said sarcastically. _

_"I really did." Gomamon responded to his accusation. "And beside you didn't scare me."_

_"Ha.." Izzy said as he watch both of his friends argue. _

_"Yeah right you were so scared." Joe protested._

_"Was not"_

_"Was too"_

_"Not"_

_"Too."_

___This will take forever..__ Izzy thought as he watched them. "Hey guys have you seen Tentomon by any chance??"_

_"No we haven't" Joe said as he turned to face Izzy. _

_"Oh" he responded. But Joe and Gomamon could tell that he was a little bite disappointed._

_"Don't worry Izzy we'll find him." Joe said trying to comfort his best friend._

_"Yeah I know but I can't help but worry." Izzy said_

_"Don't worry Izzy it's Tentomon we're talking about he'll be fine you'll see." Gomamon said_

_"Yeah your right" Izzy said as small smile rose towards his lips._

_"Of course I'm right" the aquatic digimon said "When have I ever been wrong??"_

_"Do you want an answer to that?" Joe said with a small laugh. _

_"Tentomon where are you." Izzy said as he looked towards the sky and back at his friends. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hurry up" Puppetmon yelled to his friend as they both climb the stair case. "Last one in the toy room is a rotten digiegg."_

___Okay Tentomon you have to be very careful who knows what kind of traps await you on the top. __Gulp.._

_ he whispered as he charged stair to the top._

_"Hahha.. I bet you." Puppetmon said "Now your the rotten digiegg. Huh??" he said surprisingly. _

_"What?? What do you mean you won? I was here first."_

_"Thats not fair.. you must of cheated." Puppetmon wined as he talking to his so called friend. "Fine fine we'll be both the rotten digiegg. Fine with you." He said waiting for his response. _

_"Good then. Let me just pop in the movie and well see the greatest adventure in the world." he said jumping up and down on the sofa. As he pressed the play button on the remote control. "Shhh its starting." _

_I wonder what is it that he's gonna watch Tentomon though as he paid very close attention to them, and the screen._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey Izzy" Joe asked_

_"Yeah"_

_"Did you by any chance see Sora or Mimi??" Joe said sounding hopeful. _

_"No I'm sorry I haven't." Izzy said in a sad voice. " Hey Joe I was meaning to ask you ... well what happened to me. I mean I know that I'm okay but why aren't we on the ship??" _

_"Well you see Izzy, you remember that we were all most hit but that ship right."_

_"Yeah" _

_"Well we got it hit but." Joe stared._

_"And when he means hit he means hit." Gomamon added. _

_"Well anyways that shipped belong to Puppetmon, and we were fine except for you." Joe said as they walked thought the forest. _

_"Really?" Izzy said as he look to his friend. "So what happened."_

_"Well you were out cold and we all were on a high speed ship. So we had to find a way to stop it. And we did but in the process we all got thrown in different directions."_

_"So I was out cold." Izzy asked astonishingly. ____But I could of sworn that I was in the battle. The final battle. Then was it all just a dream not that couldn't be I felt it all of it. How could that have been a dream. I don't understand it I don't. _

_"Huh Izzy you okay" Joe asked sounding worried for his friend. I wonder what caused him to act like this._

_"Huha..Oh nothing Joe I was just wonder that's all."_

_"Hey guys." Gomamon said _

_"That is it.." Joe said as he looked to his partner and then at what ever he was looking at._

_"What happened??" Izzy said as all three of them saw a huge black fog covering that side of the forest. As they heard voice not voice but screams. Familiar screams, the screams of their friends. _

_"Do you guys heard that." Gomamon said as they heard voices echoing thought the land. _

_"Biyomon.."_

_"Palmon.."_

_"That's Sora's voice and Mimi's" Izzy and Joe said in unison. _

_"I guest that that means that we have enter right Joe."_

_"Guess so." Joe said as he looked to his friend "Ready Gomamon?"_

_"I'm Ready when every you are Joe." Gomamon said as he and the other walked strait into the black fog. "What every happens happed right guys"_

_"Right" they said._

_"Sora" "Mimi" "Were are you guys!!" they yelled as they ran through the forest._

_"Hey Joe do you think that they heard us?" Izzy asked the blue haired boy as they ran_

_"Biyomon" "Palmon" "Sora" "Mimi" they called again. As the fog was getting denser and denser. As they kept walking the leaves that were underneath them were making loud crunching sounds. As if to tell them to get away from there. But they kept on going no matter what. The sounds went able to stop there journey to find there friends._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey before were start the show" the puppet digimon said "why don't we get some food to eat while we are watching the show?"_

_"..."_

_"Yeah.. What dose that mean.? Okay so I did promise that I would get some popcorn but.. I" he said as he looked to his friend. "Fine you win I'll go get some popcorn." he said defeatly as he walked out of the room._

_Oh great he's coming this way.. Hide Tentomon hide. __He thought. As he rushed through the back of the door. _

_"Don't go anywhere I'll be back." Puppetmon said as he walked out of the hall way and down the stair case. _

_That was a close one. I guess it's time for me to do a little bit of snooping. Tentomon said as he looking in the toy room__. I wonder what is he watching. As he carefully walked into the room making sure that he would not get caught. _

_Okay so far so good Te__ntomon though as he was searching in the room. As he started to walk towards the t.v. he heard something coming. Whatever it was it was coming really fast. Tentomon's color started __to turn pale as he rushed to hide behind the sofa. _

_Great this I can't believe it..I'm gonna get caught..And no one knows where I am.. __he yelled in his mind __as a huge dark cloud materialize right in the middle of the room. _

_----------------------------------------------_

_As the dark female angel approached the castle she was greeted by some that she detested with all heart. _

_"So your back." he said as stared at her with icy eyes. _

_"Hump." she replied as she pushed him towards the side of the gate. "Did you get whatever the master wanted??" _

_"What's it to you." he replied as his digimon stayed close to him. _

_"Why you insolent little brat." she started "Just because your the masters favorite doesn't make you better then me." _

_A small smile rose towards his lips as he heard this. "So then as you say..your not and never will be __better then me." _

_"Why you.." _

_"And beside" the dog type digimon started "The master is waiting for you in the tactics room. And what ever it is he is not pleased." _

_"I'll deal with you later Emperor." she spatted as walking into the castle. _

_"You think that she knows." Dobermon said as he watched her enter the castle. _

_"No" Sam said plainly "And if she does she won't be able to hide it forever."_

_"Oh." Dobermon said as he turned to his partner. _

_"Don't worry so much Dobermon" he said happily. _

_In which Dobermon's case seeing Sam happily was a new one. He is never happy..or at least thats one emotion that he never shows..unless it is to his advantage but never out of the blue. __Somethings up. __He though as he listened to what he had to say._

_"Everything will go according to plan. Trust me." Sam said looking onto the horizon. "Trust me."_

_"As you wish..Sam" Dobermon said. "A s you wish. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_As the dark cloud materialize in the room a tall figure stepped out of it sending icy chills on Tentomons back. This doesn't look good he whispered as he kept looking at the creature. _

_"Hehe.." the creature said as he come out of the dark cloud "So this is his area. I would have assume that it looked well just about the same."_

_It can't be Piedmon!.. awa man I'm as good as dead..sitting here..__ tentomon thought as he kept watch on the clown type digimon._

_"So where is he" Piedmon said annoyed. As they both heard some running foots steps up the ladder._

_"Hey don't start the movie with out me." Yelled Puppetmon holding two whole bags of popcorn. "Yeah I heard that.."_

_"..?.?.."_

_"Oh Piedmon what brings you here?" Puppetmon said happily "You can to watch my fun in the real world with him huh."_

_"Not...really.." Piedmon said annoyed. _

_"oh then why did you come??" Puppetmon said sounding a little sad. _

_"I just came to tell you that Metal Seadramon went down." Piedmon said "but that shouldn't worry us from the beginning we new that he was a weakling. And that he wasn't worth being called a Dark Master."_

_"Oh.. But don't worry I won't be defeated" the puppet digimon said with a smirk. "But be fore you leave do you want to play with me or do you want to watch my rampage in the human world?" he said with a big smile._

_"All I did was come here to tell you and to tell you to not lose ageist the digidestineds, not to play or watch your silly show." he said with seriousness. Even thou secretly he wanted to see. _

_"But...But.. won't you play with me just a little bit?"the puppet said "please"_

_"I said no! Now act like a dark Master not a child." he said as he walked away. Entering back into the dark cloud. _

_Wait did he just said .. that Metal Seadramon was destroyed?? Tentomon whispered as the dark master left the area. I have to tell Izzy he said as he got close to the window to escape. _

_"I'll show him."Puppetmon said as he jumped up and down like a angry bull. "I'll show him I'll destroy the digidestined and then he'll be sorry, Yeah then he'll be sorry for not playing with me." As an evil grin rose towards his lips. "He'll be sorry."_

_I have to tell Izzy Tentomon said as he flew into the forest But the question is where will I find him. Izzy..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Izzy"_

_"Tentomon?" Izzy said as he turned around to see who was calling him._

_"Hey Izz, what's wrong?" Joe asked as he stop to see his friend who was lagging behind_

_"Huh" Izzy said I could've sworn that I just hear Tentomon's voice "Oh it's nothing..I guess that I __thought that I saw something." _

_"Well I don't see how you could see anything in this fog." Gomamon said as he looked in all directions. _

_"He's right you know." Joe said _

_"Yeah but never mind it must have been my imagination or something." Izzy said as he started to walking._

_"If you say so." Joe replied as he followed._

_"I just have a really bad feeling." Gomamon said trying to get into the conversation. "A really bad feeling."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hmp so thats what you wanted me to do." Lady Devimon said as she listen to her master's plan. _

_"Sounds like fun. Sure why not."_

_"Excellent my dear." the creature said "now hurry." _

_"right." she said as he left the room._

_"Phase three is soon to commence." he said "Child I hope that you are ready for this. Humah hahahh.."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Huha.. Garudamon.. I can't see anything." Sora cried as they flew int ot he deepest part of the forest. _

_"Sora..I think that we are lost." Garudamon said._

_"I know but we have to find a way out. We have to make sure that they are all alright" Sora began._

_"Yes Sora don' t worry we will but for now we must first find a way out of here."_

_"Right." she said as they flew faster. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Oh Lillymon.. I can't believe this I would never fall on you." Mimi said as she held to Lillymon's hand as they flew into the foggy. _

_"Never say never Mimi." Lillymon responded. _

_"Hey Lillymon is it just me or did the whole world get covered in fog?" Mimi said as he looking in all directions. _

_"I don't this it is just you." Lillymon said _

_"Good, anyways we have to find a way out of here." Mimi cried _

_"Don't worry we will you'll see." Lillymon said tying to make her friend feel better. I hope so. _

_The forest seem to be getting longer further and darker. As if they were all trap with in a dream. As they each roam around endless. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Answer me Angemon please how do they know each other.." Matt said as he held his brother in his hands. "Please I really want to know." _

_Tai had just been watching he knew that Angemon wouldn't tell them anything unless T.K was in real danger but he couldn't help wonder if his is how Angewomon would have been if Kari was in the same situation. "Hey Angwemon, please tell us.. T.K doesn't have to find out and we won't make a big deal now will we Matt."_

_"Yeah I promise Angemon I won't make a big deal but please tell us." _

_"Well it is really hard to enplane but I will do my best to tell you as much as I know but T.K wont be happy about this but you are his brother and you do have the right to know so..." the Angle digimon said as he looked as the sleeping form of the boy._

_"__It all stared when..." the digimon began but was interrupted by _

_"What stared when Angemon?" _

_"T.K" they all said as the saw the little boy waking up from his sleep._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Ah oh..looks like things have have gotten sticker for them. Well at least Tentomon is not in any danger anymore but shoot they were so close to find out how Sam and T.K knew each other But no he had to wake up, oh well they can't seem to get a brake can they?...**_

_**Sylver:Waaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt...Wait, Wait it can't end like this.**_

_**Saver: what is it now??**_

_**Sylver: the story can't end this fast we having even gotten to the best parts yet..**_

_**Saver: fine well continue..**_

_**Sylver: Yes..sorry for the interruption...**_

_**Shadow:I"ll show you interruption when I get out of here..(somewhere in the forest.)**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Izzy..Joe..Mimi" Sora yelled as they searched for they friends "Guys where are you.."_

_"Gomamon...Tentomon...Palmon... Answer me." Garudamon yelled._

_"Its no use I can't find them." Sora said sadly,._

_"Don't say that Sora you will see we will find them just wait." Garudamon said as she called for her friend again. "Gomamon..Tentomon..Palmon.."_

_"Right. Joe..Izzy..Mimi.." Sora called but this time with more feeling. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Joe..Izzy..Mimi.."_

_"Huh" Gomamon said as he turned around to see who was calling. I could have sworn that someone was calling for Joe and Izzy.. he thought as he continued to walk._

_"Gomamon..Palmon..Tentomon.."_

_"What.." Gomamon said as he stopped. "Joe.. Izzy.. I think that someone needs our help."_

_"Izzy..Joe..Mimi"_

_"What do you mean" both boy asked with a confused look on their face._

_"Gomamon..Palmon..Tentomon.."_

_"I mean that I think that Sora or Mimi might be looking for us." Gomamon said as he looked to both boys . "So.."_

_"Izzy..Joe..Mimi"_

_"If you said that you heard them then fine by me let go that way ." Joe said as they stared to walk to left. I trust you gomamon ._

_"Gomamon..Palmon..Tentomon.."_

_"Yeah Gomaon." Izzy said._

_"Huh.."_

_"Gomamon..Palmon..Tentomon.."_

_"Did you hear someone call you."Izzy began._

_"Izzy..Joe..Mimi"_

_"Yeah I did" Gomamon said happily "I think that it is this way. He said as he lead them towards the voices. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Haha...Sora...Joe..Izzy" Mimi called "Where are you.."_

_"You know Mimi I don't think that your yelling louding loud enough." Lillymon said_

_"Really you think I should yelled louder.?" Mimi asked supriseingly_

_"Huha" Lillymon said _

_"Okay then." she replied "JOE..IZZY SORA WHERE ARE YOU...???" as she said this she was unaware of a huge red bird under neath them. _

_"Hey Mimi not that loud my ears are hurting." Sora whispered. But was surprised when they heard her._

_"Sora??" Mimi said _

_"Mimi??" Sora exclaim "Mimi."_

_"Sora" Mimi said happily "I'm so happy to see you guys." "Where were you I were looking every where for you .."_

_"Same here." Sora replied. As both girls walked together. "Now all we have to do is find the guys." _

_"Don't worry Sora if we were able to find each other then well be able to find them as well." Mimi said with a hug grim on her face. "But be fore we do can I ask a personal question?" _

_"Hum sure. Wait what do you mean personal question?" Sora__said as Mimi's grim became bigger._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"T.K your finally up." Tai said as they were getting closer to the forest. _

_"How long was I out." the boy asked with a yawn. _

_"__For a long time but It's okay." Matt said as he watched he baby brother nod as a smile whent up to his face when he saw angemon ._

_"Angemon your okay." he yelled as Angemon _

_"Of course I am okay I had your hope." the angel digimon said with a smirk but then the digimon for some unknown reason fell into the arms of the child and di-digivole in to it's rooky form. _

_"PATAMON, PATAMON." Are you okay. The boy cried out in worry._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Finally Mimi and Sora finally meet but what is that question that Mimi was going to ask Sora and what happened to Patamon. All will be reviled next time on Shadows are forever.**_

_**Sylver: thats better.**_

_**Saver: Glade you liked it.**_

_**Sylver: that doesn't matter as long as you the reader likes it.**_

_**Saver: well guys I hope you like it. (some were in the background) Sylver I am going to get you!**_

_**Saver: did you hear something?**_

_**Saver: no why?**_

_**Sylver: nothing it must have been my imagination. Anyway review and tell them what they need to work on.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Shadow: Hi guys sorry for making you guys wait so long **

**Saver:Yeah we had issues**

**Syl;ver: Issues??? You call that issues..no seriously..**

**Shadow: (in her mind) I will not hurt him I will just pretend that he is not here) So anyways so for the long wait**

**Saver: mmm .well we hope that his chapter is not so confusing like the rest.**

**Sylver:yeah let's hope so... and now on with the show...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angemon your okay." he yelled as Angemon was slowly falling.

"Of course I am okay I had your hope." the angel digimon said with a smirk but then the digimon for some unknown reason fell into the arms of the child and di-digivole in to it's rookie form.

"What's happening.." both Tai and Matt said as they saw this.

"PATAMON, PATAMON." Are you okay. The boy cried out in worry. "Speak to me Patamon.."

"I'm fine I'm sorry T.K I didn't mean to make you worry." Patamon whispered to his friend.

"Patamon." T.K said sadly "Just get some sleep. I promise I'll be fine. I have my brothers to protect me."

"Brothers??" Matt said curiously as he stared at his little brother.

"So just go to sleep please ." T.K said out loud as he held patamon tightly as the digimon slept. Don't worry my hope will get stronger for the both of us you'll see. He whispered to the sleeping digimon.

"Okay then."Tai started "I guess we have no choice then to find the others. Metal Greymon. "

"Right. Tai." Metal Greymon said as they flew closer towards the forest.

"Hey Tai.. do you think that.." Matt began.

"Think what??" Tai asked as he saw the little boy holding Patamon and talking to Tsunmon.

"Well that T.K kind of considers you as his brother??" Matt asked sheepishly.

Should I tell him that back in the digital when we were kids that T.K asked me to be his brother?? Naw I don't think he needs to know. "Naw Matt you must be out of it you know that he cares about you too so don't sweat it."

"I guess your right. But I still cant help but wonder..." He said as he looked at Tai. "That he considers you as a brother you know. I mean I wasn't really there for him back then. I use to treat him differently then the rest...but you..you didn't and I guess that's why he would call you that." He said as his expression soften "so it's okay with me if he calls you that. I don't mind really."

"It's eating you inside isn't it."

"No it's not...well maybe okay okay yes it is eating me inside are you happy."

"No...serves you right for not giving me a bite of your hamburger."

You live for this don't you

" yes..no I mean no."

"Tai" Metal Greymon said urgently "We're above the forest do you want me to stop??"

As both Tai and Matt stop their conversation and saw into the horizon. "Aright guys looks like we're ready to land. Don't worry Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, were coming." Tai said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gomamon are you sure that you know where were going??" Joe asked tiredly.

"Yes I know where were are going..." Gomamon said Well really I have no idea since the voices stopped calling us. But I can't let them down.. He thought.

"No seriously since I don't know but It feels as if we just have been moving around in a circle." Joe said looking around. "What do you think Izzy??"

"..."

"Hey Izzy??" Joe said as he turned around to see his friend lag behind them. "Izzy??"

"Hey Joe I thought that Izzy was right behind you ??" Gomamon said.

"Me too."

"Hey Izzy??" Joe yelled as he and Gomamon were both running to meet him.

I know that I 'm suppose to be worried about Tentomon but I have a strong feeling that he is safe. But the thing that Joe said is still bugging me: I was out cold. But I could have sworn that I was.. that we were in the final battle. I was their I know I was. He thought as both of his friends kept calling his name.

"Izzy.."

"Wait..I know I'm over looking something. Something very important." Izzy said out loud which cause both of his friends to fall in the responds. "Where 's my mini computer.." he said as he was looking thought his back pack.

"Hey Izzy..Hmmm what are you looking for??" Joe asked confused.

"For something very important." he replied as he started his mini computer. "The prophecy.."

"Okay Izzy do you really believe that it is a wise decision to stop and humm.. work on you mini computer???"

"Of course.." he said as he saw the prophecy up load on to the screen. "Prodigious. .. why didn't I see this sooner.

As both Gomamon and Joe looked at each other in a confused looks.

"The prophecy that was the thing that was said thought out the whole time. So if Joe was right then that mean that it was a dream. But it felt so real." Izzy said as he kept his eyes locked on the screen.

Izzy..Izzy" Tentomon yelled as he was flying in the air. Where could he be?? " Izzy??" As he kept flying faster and faster over the forest he saw a huge black fog that covered the whole west side of the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Humm that really doesn't look hau... safe I just hope that Izzy is not their..." Tentomon said as he stared into the fog. "I really hope that Izzy is not their."

"SO is that all you really wanted to know Mimi?" Sora said with a sigh.

"Huha., That is all I wanted to know.." Mimi said with a smile.

"Hey Mimi don't forget were still looking for the boys." Lillymon said as they kept flying in the fog.

"Yes, but for some reason I have a bad feeling that we have just being flying in circles." Garudamon said

"I guess..but still we have to kept calling them they have to be here somewhere??" Sora said as she and Mimi stared to call their names again.

"Joe ,Izzy, Gomamon, Tentomon.."

"Uh it looks like there is something in the fog?? Tentomon thought as he saw four figures in the fog.

"I wish I could tell what or who they are...but I don't what to go in to the fog." he said as he paced back and forth. "I can't just sit here I have to go in and find them so here goes nothing." he said as he ran or flew in to the fog.

"Izzy...Joe...Gomamon..."

what I hear them yelling it must be the girls or it could be pupetmon's goons acting like the girls so that they could capture me. Noooooooo. Get a hold of your self I must really stop thinking that way. I have to find them I...i...i...there they are, he thought.

"Joe" "Izzy"

"Come out come out." guys were are you. Mimi said as she looked around to see if she could see them but nothing."Maybe Garudamon is right maybe we are just walking around in circles." she said to no one but Sora was able to hear her.

"Don't say that Mimi! You have to keep having hope that we will find them and that..." she said as a mysterious sound was coming and coming closer. "Hey do you hear something."

"It sounds like some one is coming and coming fast." Garudamon said

"do you think that is it one of puppetmons goons?" Mimi asked. Worriedly as she looked at lillymon for answers.

"I don't know, but we have to be ready for anything so you girls get ready." Lillymon said the noises were getting closer and closer.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hope...those foolish children don't they know that they wont be able to escape." He said as he looked at the jail cell that held 10 digidestens and their digimon through the T.V. Screen."My plan is going according to schedule know all I need are those seven digidestens the same one that destroyed me but not this time...this time I am ready for him. Its only a matter time before they are all in my grasp."

Hmp so you he was right. The fallen angle said as she hide in the shadows. The master's plan is heading very well. Hmmhahahaa...all will soon be lost for the hope has lost and darkness shall rein supreme..Mmmahaha.. My master will be please. So Look out Emperor, who's gonna become the masters favorite now!"

Come Tentomon you can do it he said in his mind as he flew faster into the fog. I have to find them even if they are gulp Puppetmon's men I have to be sure. "Sora?? Mimi??" Tetomon yelled as he hit some head on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa" the girls yelled as a flying red bug hit Garudamon on the side.

"What th... just hit me." Garudamon said as she caught the flying bug in her talons.

"Come down guys it was only a ...ummm..Hey Garudmon what hit you??" Lilymon asked as Garudmon held out her talons and they saw a red bug. Yes the red bug that was out cold because of the impacted.

"What you mean to say that this thing..Hahhahh we were scared of??" Mimi asked surprisingly as she and Sora saw the red bug.

"Afraid so." Lillymon replied with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah well I wasn't that afraid Mimi replied with a bright blush.

"Hey guys I hate to say it but it looks familiar?" Sora saw as she kept her eyes on the digimon. "Really familiar..like it is one of or friends."

"Really"

"Huha"

"Who do you think it could be.. since it is really hard to tell since its face is covered." Mimi said. As the digimon was turning around trying to get up. "AAAAAAA"

"Owww..please stop yelling its hurting my sensors..." the red digimon said as he held his head. "What hit me."

"Tentomon they yelled as the girls hugged him .

"Sora Mimi...Lillymon and Garudamon wow I'm glad that I caught up to you guys." Tentomon said as he broke away from their grasp. "But do you know were Izzy is?

"Izzy??" they said "Well we thought that he might be with you since he's not with us."

"And if he's not with us then he might be with Joe.."Sora said hopefully.

"Yeah well what if he is not with Joe he could be out their hurt..out cold..or even capture by Puppetmon's goons." Mimi said as tentomon began to lose his color, and started to worry.

"You really think that he'll...be hurt..or capture" he said sadly.. "We have to find him theirs no telling where he'll be.. he has to be okay. Don't worry Izzy I'm coming."

"No silly thats not what I meant." Mimi said trying to calm him down.

"I think what she was trying to say" Sora interrupted "was that Izzy might just be somewhere far from here and that it doesn't matter since we'll go and find."

"Right" the rest said.

"Okay your right Sora" Tentomon stated "We'll go look for him."

"Okay guys so lets go." Sora said as they climb up on their digimon and started to search all over again.

------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this they really think that they'll find each other in the fog. Hah their more pathetic then I thought, but oh well I need some entertainment in this blasted place. And this might just fun." Lady Devimon said as she watch them form the t.v set. "Operation capture the digidestined is right on schedule.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Izzy come on" Joe said "we have to get going. We have to find the girls and Tentomon." But Izzy didn't answer we was still looking through the screen trying to remember what the prophecy word that were used in his dream.

"What where they... this is has to be very important . If the dream.. wait the dream thats right in the prophecy it stated that .. and the keys to victory and defeat lie within our dreams..so then what ever was said in my dream then maybe it clue to defeat the evil. "That's it..prodigious why didn't I see it sooner" he exclaimed as both Joe and Gomamon gave him weird looks.

"Yeah Izzy did you figure out something??" Gomamon said

"Yeah I did." he replied "Remember when we first got here and we separated."

"Yeah" Joe replied

"You remember what I said about the prophecy." Izzy said not waiting for them to answer. "well its hard to explain to I thing that well the dark master are just copies of what they use to be. I mean think about how could Piedmon get out of the imprisonment that Magna Angemon put him in."

"Huhh.. thats a good question Izzy. I really don't think that he could have. " Joe replied.

"Exactly." Izzy said

"Huh??" Gomamon said as he heard cried in the distances.

"Izzy, Joe Gomamon.."

"What do you mean? Izzy??" Joe asked

"Their is no way that he could of escape I believe that we were sent here not because of the Dark Masters but of something elese something more dangerous then them. But what??"

"Izzy, Joe Gomamon.."

"Somethings coming" Gomaomon said making both boys turn to his direction.

"What??" they asked

"Don't say anything I don't even know if it is a friend or a foe" Gomamon said as they stood still behind the trees for cover. "What ever happens I protect you guys."

"Right"

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_"_Izzy Joe Gomamon." Sora yelled as they flew closer to the guys.

"Nothing not even a help or Mimi or a Sora" Mimi said with sigh. "I don't even think that they are in here."

" What?? Hmm that might be true but if their not in here then where will they be." Sora asked.

"No the question Sora is how do we get out?" Garudamon said

"She's got a point how do we get out of here" Lillymon asked sadly. "If we don't know how which way is right or left."

"Izzy..Izzy" Tentomon continued. I have to find you Izzy "Izzy.."

"Well I guess all we can do is keep going strait then maybe we'll find a way out of here." Sora said.

"Right"

"Don't worry Tentomon we'll find Izzy." Lillymon said as they kept fling.

"Izzy..Joe..Gomamon.."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"What ever it is it is coming really fast." Joe said "Get ready Gomamon."

"Right"

"I wish that Tentomon was here then maybe I could help you." Izzy said looking down

"Don't sweat it Izzy Gomamon and I can handle it right." Joe said

"You beat I can." Gomamon replied.

"Izzy Joe Gomamon.." Mimi yelled but no one answered. "Aaa where are they??"

"I don't know but we have to keep trying." Sora said as they were right above the guys.

"Izzy!!!" Tentomon yelled out loud as he could.

"Hey thats.." Joe said

"tentomon!!" Izzy yelled

"Izzy??" Tentomon asked "izzy where are you??"

"It is Tentomon" Izzy said.

"We're down here" they all yelled.

"Huh..Tentomon what are you doing." Lillymon asked

"I found Izzy.." he said as he rushed torwards the ground.

"Hey wait.." they said

"Follow him Garudamon." Sora said

"Right"

"Humm.. where are they I know I have them some where..." the puppet digimon said as he threw all of his toys out of the toy box. "They have to be here.. I know that I made more of them."

"Ha..here they are ." he said pulling out seven dolls. Hehhee this time I'll show Piedmon that he should have played with me. And that I'll be the one to destroy the digidestined. " he said as he stepped on a remote control. "Hah.. so thats where this was I been looking everywhere for you. " he said with a smile. "Now I can you my T.V again...Yes Yes Yessss.."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Great when things seem to get better for them thing all ways get worse. At least they found each other, but what's bugging me is that who were the two creatures that were talking. And what did they mean by 10 digidestined and digimon have been capture?? And What happened to Tai, Matt and T.K. Found out next time on Shadows are forever.**

**Sylver: sorry that it was so boring... Yawn...but not every chapter will be exciting... oh well thanks for reading. And if you didn't like it just tell them I promise that they will not be hurt...**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Saver: Sorry for disappointing all of you**_

_**Shadow: yeah really I guess that we did a bad job huh**_

_**Sylver???**_

_**Shadow: Oh well right, you win some you lose some**_

_**Sylver: AAAA I had it will all this pity fest seriously **_

_**Saver: Huh??**_

_**Sylver: Man you two really need to lighten up..man. So do I have to be mister optimistic here??**_

_**Shadow: No you don't but if you want too go ahead..**_

_**Saver: Hmma **_

_**Sylver:Never mind you two...I give up with them I don't even know why I hang with you two?? sigh**_

_**Saver: Don't worry...anyways thanks for all of those reviews**_

_**Shadow: and even if you didn't review knowing that you have read our story makes us happy so..**_

**all three: Thank you **

**---------**

_**----**_

_**Sylver: So lets get on with the show...and please no more pity fest.**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Now lets see what should I do first? The digimon said as he looked at his dolls and at the T.V. How shall we play? So many thinks that we could play and sooo little time. Well not really we have all the time in the world. HeHehe...,. He said this with an evil smirk on his face. As he held out the blue haired doll and turned it up side down._

_For some reason the fog lifted making it clear for the digidestineds to see the forest more clearly._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"What happened the fogs all gone?" Palmon said as she looked at the others._

_"Well good riddance we couldn't see anything in it." Mimi said as she looked around at her soundings. And back at her friends. _

_"__We should keep goooiiinnngg?" Joe yelled as the was some how flipped upside down and levitating on thin air._

_"Joe"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_" Tai do you think that the guys are here?" asked Koromon who just di-digivole from Metal Greymon a wile ago._

_"Sure we are. So don't worry." he replied as they went deeper in to the forest. _

_"Hey T.K stay close and don't wonder off, we don't want you to get lost..Okay?" Matt said as they kept walking forward. _

_"Alright Matt I promise I won't go off far." T.K said still holding on to a sleeping Patamon. Hmm, its still feels good to know that my brother still treats me as a kid. It really does feel nice. I just hope that I..That I..don't cause him much trouble or hurt him because if I did then I would never forgive myself. _

_ "T.K" Matt said as he saw his brother who looked kind of distress. "Hey, T.K you okay??" he said as T.K turned his head in a surprised shock._

_"What..Huu.. nothing Matt really nothing is the matter..Ahahaa..mmm" T.K said trying have a clean get __away. I hope that he is not suspecting anything. Really.._

_"Okay if you say so." Matt said He's hiding something form me. Something big. T.k . _

_"Hey guys" Tai said interrupting his thoughts. _

_"huu" Matt said as he turn to face Tai. "What is it Tai?? Is something wrong."_

_"No nothing is wrong its just that I ..well doesn't this place remind you for something. Of something that happened before." he said as all of them scanned the area. "Really familiar."_

_"Yeah." Matt said._

_Flashback_

_It was very quiet as all of walking into the forest. We had just finish destroying Metal Seadramon and __we were about to go up against the next Dark Master. But we had no idea of who we were gonna go up against. _

_As we walking in the forest we had all felt as if we weren't moving form the same spot. I mean the trees and the plants looked as if they were still in the same place, either that or that they were moving make __it seen like we were walking when in reality we weren't. _

_"Hey dose anyone but me feel like we not moving" Joe asked _

_"No Joe its not just you" gomamon said as we all looked to the trees. But nothing happened until we we all fell from the high speed that ground was moving in."_

_End of Flashback_

_"how could I forget." Matt said " this is the place were we first felt Puppetmon's power."_

_"Yeah huh." Tai said as he held on to koromon. "This is where the ground was moving wasn't it." _

_"I guess so." Matt replied as they kept walking. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Humm... the time is soon at hand Dobermon. " Sam said as he hid in the shadows of the castle. " I will be waiting for your answer child of hope." _

_"Right." Dobermon said as he and his partner left the shadow. "But do think that he will respond?? Sam??"_

_"Humm that is up to him Dobermon. But even so that doesn't matter since.." Sam said with small smirk on his face. "His time is almost up."_

_His time is almost up what dose that mean dobermon thought as he looked at his friend. "What do you mean??" he asked _

_"Don't worry dobermon he will give him his answer I assure you that."Sam said "he will need to tell __me since I have the thing that will help them destroy the Dark Masters." as he laugh at the thought of it. _

_"What??" Dobermon said as he watch him laugh.__ What is he talking about? What dose he mean?? "__Sam ??" he said as he saw his friend pull out a small rectangular object from his pocket. _

_"Soon T.K soon..it will be time for you to decide." Sam said as he put away the rectangular object. __"Soon it will be time."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Aaaa. Joe what are you doing." Mimi cried as she saw him upside down "This is no time for you to be messing around."_

_"Yeah Joe" Gomaomon said as he and the other digimon heard laughter. "What th.."_

_"Hmmmahaahhaa.." Sora laughed as if she was being tickled by something. "Hahahhaaa..."_

_"Sora" Biyomon said " What's wrong Sora. Why are you laughing??"_

_"Mmmhahha I..I hahaa..hhave..mmmhaha..no..no haha..idea..ahahhaammmhaha" she r__e__plied cried so hard. _

_"__Uhu get a hold of your self Sora" Mimi said as she and the rest of the digimon turn around to see Izzy fly strait forward and hit gomamon head on._

_"Oww what was that for Izzy" Gomamon said as he and Palmon disappeared. _

_"Palmon" Mimi yelled as she to disappeared in thin air. _

_"Mimi"Joe,and Sora yelled as they watch Izzy spin in the air. _

_"Sooommmeooone sssttop thiisss thiiiiing" Izzy yelled "I thiiiink III'm gooonnnaaa beee siicckkkk."_

_"Don't worry Izzy I'll get you down" Tentomon said as he reach for him only to disappear in thin air. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"What th.. where are we." Gomamon said as he and Palmon where sitting on the tree. _

_"How did we get here??" Palmon said as they say a red figure came forward at high speed,. "AAAAA" __and hit them. _

_"I got you.." tentomon said dizzily as he lied on top of gomamon and palmon._

_"Tentomon!! what was that..." gomamon said but before he could finish the sentence he disappeared in thin and was replaced by Joe. _

_"Joe??" they all said_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Aaa someone get me down form here..." Mimi cried since she was stuck hanging form the the tallest tree in the area. Great just great I had to get suck all the way up here. And there is no way that I'm gonna climb down. Since I can hardly reach the branch. _

_"What was that for...huh..aaaa" gomamon said as he fell from the sky. I'm gonna die I'm gonna die... he said as he saw how close the ground was become. "Joe..." he yelled as he was caught by something. _

_"huh??"_

_"Don't worry gomamon I won't let go of you." Mimi said as she held on to him. At that time the branch that was holding her broke sending both of them falling to the ground. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"AAAA.." _

_"Hey guys d you hear some one screaming??" tsunomon said as Matt held him tightly._

_"AAAA.." _

_"Yeah I hear it too." koromon said. "But I thing that it is become louder."_

_"AAAAaaaaaaaaaa.." _

_"Really?" Tai asked "then there is no question about it. It has to be the girls."_

_"Or at least Mimi must be screaming here head off about something." Matt said trying to keep a strait face._

_"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." _

_"Yeah then lets go." Tai said "I just hope that Kari is okay. And that the other are not hurt."_

_"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." _

_"Don't worry well find them you'll see." Matt said as the screams were getting a lot closer to them. _

_"Hmmm.. Tai Matt huh..": T.K said as he saw two figures falling strait at them. "Look out.." he yelled but it was too late. _

_"Wow Gomamon, I think that we had a soft landing." Mimi said so cheerfully. _

_"Yeah well we're glad that you had a soft landing, Mimi but could you please get off us." yelled both Tai and Matt . _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Haahahhaaaaaaaaaahahahaahha.. did you see that " Puppetmon said as he was dancing around the room "I haven't had this much fun since the last time that they were here" as he turn to see his t.v screen. And their he was the same child that cost him his victory. "What th.." he said as he stared into the screen._

_"He's alive??? he's alive" he said in a complete shock "that can't be.. I won the game he should've been..but I..I .. T.K!!!..." he shouted as he quietly jumped into the toy box and started searching franticly for his doll. _

_"Where is it I know that I put it here somewhere.." the puppet digimon said throw thing out of his toy __box. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Huh..Sorry guys." Mimi and gomamon said _

_"Well at least we found you right??" Tai said as he picked koromon up._

_"Yeah then that means Sora Izzy and Joe must be somewhere in the forest Right??" Matt asked as he held tsunomon tightly. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hah I found it.." Puppetmon said happily "now we'll see T.K who really won the game." he said as he grabed the doll and placed it in a different location. _

_"Yeah well acutely they were with us until we ahh.. got lost or disappeared Hahhh.." Mimi said as T.K began to disappear. _

_"So you guys lost them" Matt said as his heart sank "Oh well then I guess that we'll have to find them right?? Tai" _

_"Right" Tai said as T.K and patamon completely disappeared. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Mimi..Mimi" Palmon yelled as she , Joe, and Tentomon headed back to the others. "I hope that Mimi is okay."_

_"Don't worry Palmon she'll be fine she probably is with the others." Joe said trying to make her feel better. _

_"Yeah she is probably with Sora and Izzy." Tentomon said as they ran but in his case flew faster. _

_"Right"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Huh Patamon ..where are we???" T.K said as he turn around to see his surroundings. He wasn't in the forest anymore or so he thought. He was in place that was surrounded by water and trees. And in the middle of the area their was an old cheer tree. A tree that turn his brother against his friends. _

_"Looks like I have a visitor" the tree said silently as T.K sat their on the grass. "This will be fun..hehehhe."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey Izzy Izzy you okay??" Sora said as she ran toward the the boy on the tree._

_"Yeah I'm fine but where's Tentomon??" he replied as he searched round for him. "hey their all gone."_

_"Yeah they are but don't worry we'll find them." Sora said _

_"And beside they couldn't have gone far.. I mean we just found them pity fakes." Biyomon said as she turn around to see if their was anything behind her. That's odd I could have sworn that their was something in the bushes... mmm.. I might just be imagining things she thought._

_"Hey Biyo are you alright??" Sora asked _

_"Yeah I'm fine I just thought that I heard something...but it was nothing Sora so don't worry." Biyomon said. _

_"hehee..you think that they have notice that were here" a shadowed creature said as he and the other hid in the shadows._

_"nope don't thing so. But this will be fun..really fun."_

_"yeah when can we attack.??"_

_" hurry up already.."_

_"just wait...wait.." one of them said_

_"huh..Biyomon??" Sora said as she saw here partner ready to fight. "What is it??"_

_"Something is defiantly in the bushes." she replied._

_"Really well I don't hear anything" Izzy said as they all crept closer to the bush when..._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_"Hey Mimi you whats wrong??" Tai and Matt asked surprisingly. "What happened? why are you yelling??"_

_"Huh.." Gomamon said. As he saw small pink swirly thing amid right at him. "Aaa" _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAA..ewe..ewe...EWWWWWWEEEE" Mimi yelled as she and gomamon were both hit by it. "GET IT OFF MEEEE.." jumping up and down as she dogged all of them. "Grows..ewe"_

_"No matter how many time you get by it it is the growess thing in this planet" Gomamon said as he raced towards Matt and Tai. _

_"huh.." both Matt and Tai could say before they saw flying pink swirlies in the air. Hitting everything and anything in their way. "Huh..run!!" _

_"Were running but were getting closer to them." Mimi yelled as she kept running, then looking back to see that they weren't going any where. _

_"What do you mean. that we aren't going no ware Mimi..."Matt and Tai yell as they kept on running since the ground beneath then sending them back the other way._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Tai... Matt look out.." a small boy yelled as he began to diapered. "What whats happening?" he cried as his hands and feet were disappearing. "Patamon" he said as he tightly raped his hands on the __digimon that barely woke up to see that his partner was disappearing and to also see that he was disappearing as well._

_"T.K" he cried as they disappeared into nothing._

_The next thing they knew they were surrounded by water. "What happened I could've sworn that I was with Tai and Matt." he said as he was looking around the area. But he didn't notice that there was one cherry tree in the distance that for some reason was coming closer and closer. _

_"T.K" a weary Patamon said as his partner turned to see him. _

_"Patamon your okay.." T.K said as the tree came closer to them. "I was worried about you. I thought that we.. that I..I.."_

_"T.K you worry to much I'm fine just a little tired but that's all. And you T.K you don't feel strange at all?? Lost of blood, a headache, or even feel like passing out??" the little orange digimon stated as his friend couldn't help but smile._

_"And you said I worry too much." He said with a laugh. " I just hope" as he closed his eyes and images of his friends in trouble past through. As Tai, Matt and Mimi run from the pink swirls, Sora and Izzy form the shadowed creatures, and Davis and the other in the cells. "that they are all okay, That they aren't in any danger or trouble..." three small tears fell off his eyes as they hit Patamon on the face. _

_"T.K" Patamon said._

_"Because if they were then it would be all my fault." he said as a single tear fell from him "and I wouldn't be able to stand it. They are all in this mess because of me...because of my.. of my..."_

_"How touching...heheheee.." the cheery tree said as both Patamon and T.K turn to face him._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa.. keep running guys." Sora said as she held on to Biyomon's wing and Izzy ran right behind her. _

_"Their is no way that we can face them.." biyomon said. _

_"We got them on the ropes now." the creatures said. "hehhee fire.!!!!."_

_"Hey Izzy you okay." Sora yelled as he ran forward dogging the pink the pink swirls. _

_"Hey I'm fined I just wish that they threw something less disgusting." Izzy said as he dogged the pink swirls. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey guys? Joe asked the two digimon_

_"What is it Joe?" Tentomon said trying to catch up with them. _

_"Do you guys hear that...or it just me?" he said as the ground beneath them shook and pink swirls were being sent flying at them but missing them._

_"Huh...Joe it's not just you something is coming our way so RUN! " Palmon said as they were nearly trampled by Sora and Izzy not to mention all most being covered in pink swirls. _

_"Was that Sora and Izzy?" Joe asked as they were passed by the garbagemon. _

_"Don't let them get away...fire." one of the garbagemon said shooting out pink swirls. _

_"Yes it was and we have to go and help them." Tentomon said as he started to make his was towards them. _

_"Wait for us Tentomon" Palmon called as she and Joe ran behind him._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Keep on running we cant let them gain on us!" Tai yelled as the kept on running._

_"Tai no matter how hard were running were not getting any were.?" the blond yelled as he dogged the __pink swirls._

_"I don't care if were not going any were!' Mimi yelled as she dogged and ran "I don't want to get hit by that! It's too disgusting." she yelled _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Sora do you think that we lost them?" Biyomon asked as they hid behind the tree to catch there breath._

_"I don't know but I hope so." she replied looking to make sure noting was following them. But just as they were going to walk out footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer until finally they were near enough to her them talking._

_"Do you think that they went this way or that way?" a voice said _

_"Sora" Biyomon whispered as Sora put her hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. _

_"I really don't know. But maybe they went that way." the second voice said_

_"Hey Sora doesn't that voice sound familiar." Izzy asked as he stayed hidden in the tree's shadow. _

_"I think that they must have climb the tree to get away from them." the third voice said _

_"It sounds like Tentomon." Izzy said as he jumped out of the shadows to see his friend._

_"Hey guys do you her that or is it just me." Joe said as something in the shadows started to move closer to them._

_"Tentomon.." Izzy said as he fell of the the tree. _

_"Izzy.." Tentomon said as he flew towards his friend and hugged him._

_"Izzy.." Joe and Palmon said cheerfully _

_" I'm glad to see you again but where are Sora, Mimi and the others??" Joe said with as he and Palmon looked up towards the tree and saw two figures sitting their. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hum.. what do I have here. It looks Like it is a digidestineds." the green figure said as he hide behind the trees__. I better keep a close eye on this...Leomon will be soo mad..hehee...th__e creature thought as he saw the child face the tree. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Who are you??" T.K asked as the cheerymon crept closer._

_"Me.. aha I'm just a humble tree type digimon..." he said slyly "But I can see that you my friend are torment more then anyone that I have ever seen "_

_"Hah..torment do I really look like I am." T.k reasoned sadly. _

_"T.K don't listen to him cherrymon is bad news. Trust me. Don't you remember what happened to Matt , your brother." Patamon yelled trying to get T.K to respond. _

_"Yes child have you know idea why you might be tormented...after all it is best to talk things though after all."_

_"But sometimes talking is worthless" T.K said as he held patamon and began to walk away._

_I can't let this child leave not yet Puppetmon will be very pleased with me these time, he thought as he called back the child."__Fine then leave let them hate you for all that you have put them through. For all the times that you couldn't be strong, for every moment that you are alive."_

_As cheerymon said this, no his words made the child stop. He froze their not moving any part of his body. My fault he said quietly.. this is all my fault. _

_Humm that stop him. __He thought _

_"T.K??" patamon said as T.K walked back towards the tree. "T.K no we better go their probably __looking for us."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Aright so were together now all we have to do is find Mimi and gomamon right?" Joe said as he and __the other started to walk south._

_"Right." _

_"So lets go and find them." Palmon said as she races towards the edge. "AAAAAAaaaaa.." they heard someone yelled._

_"Hah thats Mimi's voices.. I know it is." Palmon said as they all raced towards it, Mimi hold on I'm coming. _

_"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.." Mimi yelled "thats it I'm tired of running away."_

_"Ha.. Mimi" Tai said as he and Matt both kept running._

_"What it is??" she reasoned angrily._

_"Well if you haven't noticed" Matt began as he held Tsunomon tightly "That if you stop running then you'll be covered in head to toe with digimon dung."_

_"AAAAAAaa...don't remind me." She swquiled as she began to run faster and left all three of them behind her. As she kept running she fell on the moving ground and tripped. Making them all fall on her. "Awaaa... get off me.." she cried as they all got closer to the garbagemon._

_"Finally here they come.." one of the garbegmon said getting out their shooters. _

_"Get ready boys.." the other garbagemon said amining at them.." And fire..!!!" Shoots of millions of pink swirls cover the blue sky as the digidestineds lied their. _

_"This doesn't look goooooooddddd!! Mimi cried as she tried to cover herself with her hat. _

_"We have to do something .." gomamon said but before they could do anything it was too late the pink swirls had hit the mark not just once but twice. _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" they yelled but Mimi's voice could be heard throughout the whole digital world. _

_"Fire.." they said again but this time as they wait to be pumpled the instead saw a limegreen and bright purple-yellow attacks. _

_"Spirling twister.. supper shocker.." _

_"what th.." they said as one by one they were wrapped with green and purple vines and taken off the moving ground. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"NOOOOOOOoooo This can't be happening they almost beat them.. Agggg" the puppet digimon said as he grabbed a hammer and started to hit everything in his sight.."NO..NO..no!! I worked to hard to be defeated... not again.. Auhaha.. Hma I guess then I have to do this..my way I'll have to beat them."_

_The puppet digimon ran throught out the room as he was heading for the control panels of the house. "I'll beat them I show them all that I am the best... and then they all will be sorry they'll see that they should have played with me.." he said as he reached the control room. " Haha.. last time they were able to defeat me but not this time not now..."__ Cherrymon better have something good for me once I finish here.. __he thought as the house started to shake furiously._

_The house had began to grow legs and hands. Its shape was changing at a very fast rate. "Hhahaaaahaa. This will be a day to remember.." he said as he control the house, and headed to the location that the digidestineds are at. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Retreat.." the garbagemon said as they ran away form them._

_""Huh Palmon...!!!" Mimi cried as he held her friend tightly. _

_"Mimi I'm glad that you are okay." Palmon said as Mimi relised her of her hug. "We have to get out of here. Before they come back"_

_"Right.." they said. _

_"Man.. today isn't going well for us now is it." Joe said as he looked into the sky. _

_"Yeah it isn't" Tai said as he look a both Mimi and Matt who were cover head to toe with pink stains. _

_"Haha...it reall isn't going our way."_

_"But the good thing is that were all together now right.??" Sora said before she notice that Tai and Gomamon were covered with pink stains. "Huha.. I first think that we should find some type of lake or spring to wash you guys off." she said as she, Izzy and Joe tried to kept a strait face._

_"huga.. I guess so.. and I really like clothing too." Mimi complaint as they began to walk away. _

_"Hey T.K your okay right." Matt said as he turn around to see his brother. But he wasn't their. "T.K.?? Tai where's T.K??" he said panicking a little bit._

_"Huh T.K I could have sworn that he was with you.." Tai said as he and Matt looked around for him. _

_"I can't believe this what kind of brother am I. I should have been looking out for him I should have been.." Matt said _

_"Matt don't say that he'll be fine you'll see." Tsunmon said trying to make his partner feel better.._

_"Yeah Matt. " Tai and Koromon said "T.K will be fine he's a big kid after all.. and.."_

_"Wait a minute" Sora said. As they all turn around to face her. "You two found T.K??"_

_"Really.." Mimi asked sincerity._

_ "Where is he.. he has a lot and I mean a lot of explaining to do.." the girls said as they saw a huge thing coming towards them. _

_"Hey Joe do you see what I see." Gomamon said as he was pointing at the huge blue roof coming their way. _

_"Hey what is it." Joe asked as they were fired upon. They were hit with with millions of toys, some of them were soft but the big amino was just coming. _

_"Aaahahahhaaa.. take this and this... " Puppetmon said as he fired the next set of toys."haha.. this will be easy."_

_"Aaaaaaaa..."they all said._

_"We have to do something." Tai said as he and the other hid be hind the trees "Anything" _

_"Aright Tai let it to us." their digimon said as the began to digivole._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ **I can't believe it they all found each other..great but just as things are getting good puppetmon has to appear. And what happened to T.K and Patamon. Who was that shadow creature that hid behind the tree and what does Sam mean that he will come if he want to save the digital world?? Tune in next time for the battle with Puppetmon next in Shadows are forever... see you guys their.**_

_**Sylver:Wow that was long..**_

_**both girls: huha**_

_**Sylver: well lets continue...hehehee**_

_**Shadow: not now we have to write**_

_**Sylver: yeah but...**_

_**Saver: she's right we must start writing**_

_**Sylver: somebody is tuning into a zombie...**_

_**Saver: can it...**_

_**all: see you guys next time...**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sylver: Sigh...**_

_**Saver: What's wrong? (poking him on the head) **_

_**Shadow: What's up with him???**_

_**Saver: No clue. He's been that way since I got here.**_

_**Shadow: do you think that he's dead?**_

_**Saver: I don't think so he move and sighs but he's been in that sit up position for a long time.**_

_**Sylver: Sighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... **_

_**Saver: see what I mean. (Looking at him)**_

_**Sylver: Sighhhhhhh...**_

_**Saver: I got it (pulling him by the hands to get up but he just stands there like a rock)**_

_**Saver: Get up Get up Get up...Please get up.**_

_**Shadow: Well we have to start the story Sis. So get him up or start the story with out him...why don't we just start the story it might make him get out of his trance.**_

_**Saver: Yeah your right lets start the story...**_

_**Sylver: Sigh...**_

_**Shadow: you know that is really starting to bug me. But oh well on with the show**_

_**------------**_

_**-------**_

_**-- **_

_**Both girls: Sorry... all most for got thanks for the review **_

_**Shadow: oh yeah and If you guys are wondering...we didn't like the way we wrote this the first time..**_

_**Saver: so we change it... see if you can guess what we changed... **_

_**Shadow: and sorry about this **_

_**Saver: yeah but we couldn't live with are selfs if we didn't fix it...**_

_**Both: so we hope that you enjoy..and thanks for all those comments...so on with the show...**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Aaahahahhaaa.. take this and this... " Puppetmon said as he fired the next set of toys."haha.. this will be easy."_

_"Aaaaaaaa..."they all said._

_"We have to do something." Tai said as he and the other hid be hind the trees "Anything" _

_"Aright Tai leave it to us." their digimon said as the began to digivole._

_Koromon digivoled to agumon _

_Tsunmon digivoled to gabumon _

_Palmon digvoled to Togemon_

_Tentomon digivoled to Kabutairmon_

_Gomamon digivoled to Ikkakumon_

_Biyomon digivoled to Birdramon_

_"Attack" they yelled. As they send their most powerful attack on the mad house._

_"Ahahaaaaa.. is that the best you guys got." Puppetmon said happily as he was sending in more amino at them. "try this and this.. hahaa let play lets play.." As he dogged all of their attacks. _

_"My fault is that what you said." T.K asked him as he rosed his face from the ground. "That what you said isn't that right Cherrymon." _

_"But of course child you see in this forest I know all." the old tree said as he moved his branches back and forth. "I know what you have done...I know what happened to you in your own world."_

_"What??" Patamon said as he saw his partners face turn pale. "T.K...T.K don't believe him he just saying things ... trust me." But T.K didn't say anything he just stood their waiting and hoping that what the tree said was not true._

_"You can not hide it form me. You heart is not as it use to be. Your hope is dieing...and you friends are the cause of it are they not." Cherrymon said in a solemn voice. "You can't help it can you child."_

_The winds began to pick up as the child stood their with out saying a word. He was just standing their with no will to move nor a heart to speak. _

_"All right guys lets take this house out." _

_"Right" _

_"Okay why don't you try this for size" Togemon yelled as she hit the house with Light Speed Jabbing._

_"All right way to go Togemon" Mimi yelled as she cheered for her friend._

_"We cant let you have all the fun can we " Ikkakumon said as he used Harpoon Torpedo._

_"Hey guys leave some of the fighting for the rest of us." Kabutairmon said as he hit the house with Electro Shocker. _

_"Show offs now this is what you do an attack." Birdramon said as she hit the house with Meteor Wing._

_"Is that all you have" puppetom said as he jumped up and down from where he was sitting."There is no way that you will defeat my house. Attack!!!!!" he yelled as the house begin to fire toys at the digimon._

_"Hey didn't you mother ever tell you to be nice to your toys" Mimi cried out as she as the other stood behind the trees. _

_"Mimi" Sora said_

_"What?? Its true my mother always said never treat you toy bad because if you do you'll be sorry..." Mimi said in a know it all voice. _

_"That's it" Izzy said as he pick up the broken toys._

_"What is it Izzy??" Joe asked as both Tai and Matt kept cheering the digimon on. _

_"Well you see it think that I have fingered out a way to defect the house." He said _

_"Really what is it"_

_"You can't help it can you child." Cherrymon said as he held his smirk wide. "You keep running away don't you."_

_He just stood their waiting for something to say but nothing. Nothing came out of his mouth. But he did move. He walk slowly towards the lake. _

_"Don't you child." he said again as the wind began to play with T.K's hair. "If you don't believe me then just look into the lake and you'll see the faces that you are destroying."_

_"Thats a great idea. Izzy." Sora said as she and the others covered them self form the the smoke of the attack. _

_"Meteor wing..Electro shock..." as massive attacks hit the house._

_"Darn it we're not even doing any damage." Tai said as he held his fist tightly. Unaware of the other leaving to gather the broken up toys._

_"Don't worry Tai they pull it though you 'll see." Matt reassured him. "I just can't believe that Agumon and Gabumon can't help out."_

_"I know." Tai said as he looked towards his orange friend.. "Huh Don't worry Agumon you and Gabumon will get you chances of battle trust me."_

_"Yeah Gabumon, you guys will be the last line of defense." Matt said._

_"Thanks" they both said as they kept watching the battle. _

_"They don't even trust you do they.." Cherrymon said as the child looked though the water to see images of his friends in the battle against the house._

_"Alright so we have gotten all the toys we can find but...huh guys where are Tai and Matt.." Joe asked as they returned form their toy hunting._

_" Harpoon Torpedo...Needle arm..." attacks hit the house but did little damage._

_"Ahahaaa.. it that the best you guys got..then I guess that I'll win this time too." Puppetmon said as he grabbed Birdramon and sent her flying towards Ikkakumon. _

_"Birdarmon" Sora yelled_

_"Ikkakumon" Joe yelled "hang in their guys." _

_"Come on guys we have to gather all of these toys together so that we can stop him." Izzy said_

_"Right."_

_"Tai... Matt where are you guys??" Sora whispered. As she help the other out with Izzy's plan. _

_"Hey Tai do you really thing that it was a good idea to leave the others?" Agumon said as he, Matt and Gabumon followed._

_"Yeah.. .." Tai said as they covered their faces form the incoming attack. "Haguaa..Man Matt"_

_"What" Matt said as he wiped the dust of himself._

_"Yeah Do you remember what happened last time that we were facing Puppetmon.??" Tai said as they stopped behind a tree. _

_"How could I forget. Tai," Matt said looking down "you and I had a fight over their, and then puppetmon and metal Garururmon battle somewhere close to here." he said as he pointed to each direction._

_"Thats right." Gabumon said "but... even if we were to stop him we'd have to first find a way to make him get out of his..house monster thing." as he looked at the other and then back at the battle field. _

_"That's a hard one." Agumon said as he sat down to think "You know Tai last time we were facing Puppetmon's house right."_

_"Yeah we were but " Tai said as he looked at his friend and then the battle field. "We have to think of something.."_

_"So then that means that we were.." Agumon said as Matt interrupted him._

_"Yeah but what we can't do anything.. are digimon can't digivoled to their Mega forms." Matt said as he clenched his fist at the knowledge of knowing this. "So were just useless.."_

_"So then maybe if the other distract him long enough then." Agumon said _

_"Thats it Agumon your a genius." Gabumon said "If we wait until they make Puppetmon runway then we can face him and destroy him but how??"_

_"Hmmm.." both digimon said as they stood their think of what to do. _

_"Alright Mimi" Izzy said as they all started to put the toys together._

_"A little bit to the left Joe." Sora said as she and Joe placed the broken blocks on top of each other. _

_"Okay." Joe replied "I just hope that this works"_

_"Don't worry it will work, it has to work." Izzy said as he lend them a hand._

_"Man.. why isn't Tai and Matt here they could be helping us." Mimi said as they we covered with the huge smoke of the battle. _

_"This time their hope is not strong enough." Cherymon said as the childed kept watching the water. _

_"Agua...Birdramon are you okay?" Ikkakumon said as he braced himself form the house's attack. _

_"Yes..I'm fine just kept fighting..we can't let the children down." Birdramon said as she got up to attack the house._

_"We have to attack at one point maybe we cant break it." Kabutairmon said to the others as they began to attack the house._

_"All right were finished." Izzy said as he jumped off the toys to the ground were the others were._

_"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Mimi asked looking at there finished product._

_"Of course it will work. Mimi there's no way that it wont." he said as to reassure her but really himself._

_"Alright Meteor wing" " Needle arm" _

_"I don't think so" puppetmon yelled as he through strings that grabed both Birdramon and tokomon making them colied together and then being send to Kabutairmon and Ikakumon. Trouing all of them to the ground._

_"Hahaha..You cant bet me!"Puppetmon said as he jumped up and down_

_"Joe are you ready." Izzy said as he and Joe are standing on the tree branch waiting for the single to jump._

_"Yeah I think so." He said but I knew that I should have stayed home today. He thought as he saw that the digimon had just attacked. And that they were about to colied together._

_Ready...1...2...3...Jump _

_they jumped on to the seesaw with so much force that sent the toys flying at the house making a small dent on that right side. _

_Hahahahahahahahaha...You cant be me! Puppetmon said as he jumped up and down but he was unaware that flying object were abut to hit him. As the toys pelted the house making a crack one of the toys hit puppetmon lose his balance falling off the house._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he screamed as he hit the ground. "I better get out of here" he said as he saw that the digidestineds attacked that house making bigger cracks than before._

_"It worked...It worked..I WORKED!!!" Izzy yelled as there attacked hit the house making a large enough crack for the digimon to destroy it._

_"We did it" Sora and Mimi yelled as they saw what happened._

_"We never doubted you Izzy." Joe said "Now go and defect that house" _

_"Right"_

_"Meteor wing" "Electro shocker" "Needle Arm" "Harpoon Torpedo" each attack hit making the house fall towards the ground. _

_"They did it. The house has been destroyed" Mimi yelled happily._

_"Yeah guys did you that they did it" Tai said _

_"No way they did it." Matt said as they were all thrown to the sides form a fast speed running digimon. _

_"No no no no no.. this can't be I can't lose I shouldn't have lost." he screams as he ran past Tai and Matt. _

_"What the.." they said "I could have been..."_

_"hua...I think that that was him" Gabumon said as they began to ran toward him. _

_"Then after him" Tai yelled as they were on hot persute of Puppetmon_

_"T.K don't fall for it" Patamon said as he tried to bring his friend back into reality. "T.K"_

___No I have to do something so that this kid won't leave my grasp.__ Cheerymon thought as heard strange noise coming from the bushes. "You can't run away from it.. you know. It will be your fault for their destruction." he laugh as the child remained motionless. _

_"T.K" Patamon cried at seeing the hopeless T.K. "T.K.. please say something to me...anything.."_

_"Haha.." Cherrymon said " You have finial released that you are man's greatest enemy. For haven't you _

_realize that the crest you hold is the destruction of man?"_

_"T.K. Don't listen to him he's lying to you!!" Patamon said. "Please T.K get up." turning around the little digimon yells "That's It Cherrymon your going down" maybe this will snap T.K out of it he thought. AS he charge stairt forth the old tree. "Boom bubble..paa" _

_"My fault" was all that he said as Cherrymon and patamon began their battle. _

_"Why you...ha.. that was a cheap shoot kid and thats all you'll get." Cherrymon said as being to fight back._

_"This is going nowhere I'm out here" the green shadow said he left the area. "I must find Leomon and then prove to him that I am the best. And hopefully that no other digimon has destroyed him."he said as he walked out of the forest._

_"Get Back here Puppetmon.." Tai and Matt yelled as they followed the little wooden boy. _

_"Don't worry Tai Matt we got this. Right Gabumon? Agumon said_

_"Right" Gabumon said._

_"Okay then go get him." both boys said as their digimon began to glow brightly. "Digivole.."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"So Sam you really think that the child will be here?" Dobermon said as he and his partner kept walking in the forest. _

_"Yes. I frankly do believe that he will be here." Sam responded. "But thats not what is troubling you now is it Dobermon?" he said _

_"Well.. I don't understand why we are going to find him since you did said that he would come to us?" Dobermon said as his partner stop in his tracks. _

_"Yes I did say that but right now I have a feeling that we are needed now ." Sam said in a cold voice a voice that Dobermon was always familiar with. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Right." he said as they began to ruin again. _

_"Pit Pelter." cherrymon said as little tiny cherrys bombarded Patamon._

_"Gaga... I won't give up" Patamon said. As he winced from the pain. " Please T.K please I know that you can hear me just look at the battle please "_

_But T.K didn't say a word he just stood their still as if all of his hope was being drain form his life force._

_"...Cherrymon I won't forgive you for what you did to T.k." he said as he charge strait forth again. "Boom bubble pa.."_

_"No Patamon..he has finally realized what the true meaning of hope really is." Cherrymon said with a smirk. As he dogged Patamons's attack. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Greymon...Garururmon.." came out as the rushed after Puppetmon. _

_"This time you won't get away form us." Greymon said as Garururmon attack him with a bright blue light and he with a bright red blast. "Howling blaster..Nova Blast.." Both attack comsomed the wooden digimon and that part of the forest. _

_"AAAAAAaaaaa.. Come on guys we know you guys can do it." both Tai and Matt yelled as they shield their eyes form the attack. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey guys do you see" that Mimi said as she pointed to the direction were there is smoke coming out of the forest._

_"Yeah we see that" Joe said as he looked at the direction that she was pointing at. _

_"But why is there smoke over there" Izzy asked _

_"I think that Tai and Matt are in trouble."Sora said__ so we have to hurry up and head that direction before it is too late. Hold on Matt Tai well be there just hold on. She thought as they ran._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Sam do you see that." Domermon said as he was running right beside his partner._

_"Yeah I see that." Sam said as he looked to see what his digimon was pointing at. "You know the old saying where ever there is smoke there will all ways be..."_

_"Fire?" Domermon said unsure if that was the correct answer to the question._

_"Yes Fire or in this case a battle." Sam said with unchanging eyes. Now let's go we wouldn't want to miss this." he said as they begin to run._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Your wrong Cherrymon your wrong T.K wont fall for something like that he's too strong and he has a lot of hope so there is no way that...that..that..you got to him." Patamon yelled as he charged start to attack Cherrymon once again._

_"Foolish digimon have you not realize that there is no way of defeating me not now anyway that your friend over there is how do you say it oh yeah lost all of his hope." Cherrymon said as he pelted Patamon with his pit pelter. _

_"Your wrong..he's still has his hope it's still in there and I am not going to let you take that away from him." he yelled as T.K stared to move. _

_"Patamon" T.K said as he saw that his partner/ friend was attacking Cherrymon but getting hurt and still standing on his own. He looked and saw that patamon still had lost of fate and hope in him that it made the child smile._

_Your right Patamon I can't let him get to me..I promise I will try to never lose hope. "Patamon Go get __him!" he yelled_

_"What!"_

_ "T.K" _

_"Right" _

_Patamon digivole to Angemon. _

_"Now it is time for you to pay Cherrymon for all you have done. Hand of Fate" Angemon said destroying Cherrymon in the proses. _

_"You hold the crest that brings destruction to all." Cherrymon said as he disapered. _

_"Patamon thank you" TK said as he held the recently de-digvoled digimon. Now let's go find the _

_others._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Humm looks like this time he didn't need me." Sam said as he and dobermon saw the last of the battle._

_"..Sam..??" Dobermon said _

_"Lets get out of here Dobermon... It looks like we'll be seeing hope in a different place." Sam said as a small smirk rose towards his lips. _

_"What..??" Dobermon said as he and his partner began to walk out of their,. I don't understand Sam.. if we weren't needed then why did we come??"_

_"Hmm..so hope has finally stared to fight back. Hmm this will be interesting. Wouldn't you say dobermon??" he said as they started to walk out. _

_"Sam you still haven't answer my question??" Dobermon said but his partner didn't respond he just kept walking. "Why is he so important to you.???" unaware that they were walking right in to another __big battle. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Ha is that all you got" Pupetmon said as he attack them with Flying Cross Cutter. Hitting both digimon._

_"Ha told you... that you couldn't be me."_

_"Is that so" Tai said as both digimon were covered in light . "Well we don't think so go get him Metal Greymon."_

_"Take him out Were Garurumon." Matt yelled as both digimon attacked at the same time with GigaBlaster and Wolf Claw._

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Puppetmon said as he held his ground "I will not be defeated not by the likes of you." He yelled as he charged strait at them. "You asked for it"_

_Puppet Hammer"_

_"Garuru Kick" hitting puppetmon strait in the face. "yes I got him" he thought as the wooden digimon dogged at the last second sending small clear string on him. "What..the.." _

_"Like I said I won't fall for it this time hehe he." Pupetmon said as he grab the strings that were tightly around Garuramon. _

_"Were Garururmon!!" Matt yelled as he watch his partner get thrown stairt at Metal Greymon at full forces._

_"Hahah.. this fun.." Puppetmon said as he made the two megas spin around in circles.. "around around we go... nobodys stops until I " he said as he lifted the strings in the air "say" and the two megas with them..."GOOOO.." as they came crashing down at a fast rate. Making the dust lift up cause them not to see anything, but only to hear a huge thunk. _

_"Metal Greymon.." Tai yelled_

_"Were Garururmon.." Matt yelled as they saw their friends in the huge crater before them.._

_"Hahahehee.. that fun.. that was fun.." Puppetmon said as laughed evilly. " I didn't think that the two big strong megas could dance hmmmahaha.."_

_"Why you.." tai said as he grind his teeth together. " You'll pay for that..." as he was about to run strait into the battle field only to be stopped by Matts voice. "Tai.."_

_"What he said as he turn around to face his friend. _

_"wait.." Matt said as both boys heard a digimon's voice. _

_"Grau Realm" _

_"What the.." both boys said as they saw a huge engery blast head their way. But it missed the, and hit Puppetmon strait in the face._

_"Aaaa... my eyes.." Puppetmon yelled in pain._

_"Hm.. thats what you get for playing with your toys.." Sam said as he and dobermon entered the fight. _

_"No way." Tai said _

_"It can't be" Matt said _

_"Sam??" both said supriseingly._

_The boy could only help but smile as his name was mentioned " Help them out Dobermon... this shouldn't take long. _

_"Right" Dobermon said as he used "Realm Grua.." rushing strait at Puppetmon and hitting puppetmon strait in the stomach sending him in the direction of the double attack of Were Garurumon and of Metal Greymon. Hitting him with full force..._

_"I cant believe that you won again..." and with a childish pout. "And this time I didn't even show him my new friend...T.K" was the last thing he said as completely disappeared._

_As the other digidestined were coming they started to see the forest disappearing into nothingness. One by one the trees became black and it had lost the life of the other digimon their. _

_"What the..." Mimi said as they stopped at the battle field where Puppetmon had just been defeated. _

_"They did it." Sora said as both Joe and Izzy caught up. But little did they know that Sam and Dobermon left...Whit out saying a word._

_"Tai, Matt you guys did it ." Joe said happily as both boys stood their un aware of their presences. _

_"Tai Matt.."Izzy said as he looked behind him.._

_"What is it Izzy" Tai said as he looked to the others._

_"Huh..guys I hate to tell you this but the whole place is disappearing very quickly so I said lets run." Izzy said as they all began to run. _

_"I can't go." Matt said as they all fell backwards of his comment._

_"What??" Both Mimi and Sora yelled as the area surrounding them started to disappeared._

_"You guys heard me I'm not coming. I can't go not until I find hiii.." Matt said as she was being carried by Were Garururmon. "What no Were Garururmon I'm not."_

_"Lets go guys.'"Were Garururmon said as he nodded towards Metal Greymon. _

_"Right." Metal Greymon said _

_"You heard them.." Birdramon said as the childeren boarded on them._

_"Lets get out of here.." Ikkaumon said as he de-digivoled back into Gomamon. "So lets get going." _

_"No stop..Were Garurumon please ..let me... " Matt wined as Were Garururmon held on to Birdamon's leg. " Go I have to.. find him..."_

_"I'm sorry Matt but I can't beside he'll be fine he has Patamon to protect him..remember." Were Garururmon said as he threw Matt on top of Birdarmon with Sora and Mimi. As he high jump up with them and then de-digivoled back into Gabumon. "Beside Matt what were you gonna do.?"_

_Matt said nothing as he face his friend he tried to hide his tears but he couldn't he felt as if he himself had condemned his brother. " I... I" _

_"Matt please forgive me but I had to bring you because if you stayed back their then their was no way that you could found him instead you would have most likely been destroyed. " Gabumon said as he hide his fear from his friend. _

_"Gabumon.." Matt said. "I'm sorry your right I have to have hope in him and he'll be fined. Right?" Matt said solemnly . _

_"Right Matt." Gabumon. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAA... Let us out of here you won't get away.." Davis yelled as he and veemon bang the cell walls. "We won't be lock up here forever you'll see SO LET US OUT!!!!..."_

_As the clashing with metal kept the other fro some sleep__They were all lock away each in their own cell. Food and water were never given. The cells were cold and made of solid steel so that no attack could ever penetrate the wall. _

_"Davis Veemon stop it the more you two keep banging the more uneasy the rest of us become." Yolei yelled across the room. "Plus we need our sleep no matter where we are."_

_"You do Davis.." Ken said calmly "She's right even if we can't escape it is best if we sleep our digimon need the rest after all we had to walk an entire desert just to get here." _

_"Guaaa.. I know that but still.." Davis said in a winy voice. " I can't help it Kari need to see a doctor or .." _

_"Davis... will you all stop." Cody yelled as they all turn around to face him. " I know that you are _

_worried about her but there is nothing we can do."_

_"But" Davis responded._

_"No as long as we are trapped in here we can't do anything for here. So it is best that we all rest so that once we get out of where we'll be able to defend our self." Cody said in a strong and serious voice. _

_"But.. okay Cody we'll do things your way But if anything happens to Kari I'll blame you.." Davis said as he point at the boy. " I guess we have no choice then to rest. But Don't worry Kari I promise I'll get you and the other out of here. Just wait." _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Haha.. I wonder if Puppetmon had accomplished his mission in destroying the digidestined. " Piedmon said as he sat on his observatory chair. _

_"Master ." a female voice came from the shadows._

_"Ah.. yes my dear." Piedmon said as he turn his face towrads the creature. _

_"The plan is going well. The rest of the digidestined have been capture in Machinedarmon's territory." Lady devimon said as she bow before her master. _

_"Excellent." he said "you may be gone. "_

_"Right." she said as she left the observatory. "Foolish digimon you are only a stepping stone my real master well be very pleased with this update." She said as she grew her wings and flew away. _

_"Hah which those news nothing could ever ruin this day. " he said as he looked into the telescope and saw that the whole digital forest was disappearing. "What the... Hahahaa..hahaa.. that a fool he couldn't __do it. Those digidestined out smarted him like before. Just as I anticipated. Never leave a child do a real digimon's job. I just hope that Machendramon will be able to stop them."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"So Sam your the trader around here." the clown said as he looked into his telescope on his observatory. "You will pay with your life as will the rest of them." _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**All right Pupetmon is finally destroyed. But who is Lady devimon double crossing and T.K finally has hope for now but for how long. But what a minute what dose Lady Devimon mean when she saids that she hopes that Machinedramon will be able to stop them. And what about Sam being a trador? Hey what happened to T.K. Find out next time on shadows are forever.**_

_**Sylver: Sighhhhh..**_

_**Shadow: Thats it if he's going to keep sight then maybe I should give him something to sigh about.( waving her fist in the air.)**_

_**Saver: Calm down no need for violence. **_

_**Sylver:Sighhhhhhh...**_

_**Shadow: That's it I'll show you violence (getting ready to pound Sylver on the head.)**_

_**Saver: STOP...It's not worth it. **_

_**Sylver: What's not worth it and why are you still talking the story should have stared all ready.**_

_**Shadow: you mean ended. **_

_**Sylver: Oh well in that case you better start writing the next part. **_

_**Shadow: Please let me hit him...**_

_**Saver: come on let's go before you hurt someone.( dragging Shadow away)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**...Sorry for the wait...and hope you guys enjoy...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tai ..Tai where are you" she cried as she ran throughout the darkness of the room. "Tai..TAI..big brother where are you?" But nothing..no one answered. It was all quiet their was no sound no warmth no hope. The feeling of hate and of sorrow lingered through the area. 

As she hit upon a door in the room. I'm not sure should I open it? Come on Kari don't be scared..remember nothing bad will happen its only a dream , yeah thats right it is only a dream. She remained her self as she gently turn the the knob. AS she walked into the door she fell. 

"Tai..." she screamed as she fell down into the darkness. But she wasn't alone she could hear a voice in the distant as if a person or thing was falling with her. 

___When dark turns to dusk the darkness with in shall open_

_eight will lose one to become seven _

_and the keys to victory and defeat lie with in ones dreams _

"What the.." she said as she heard the voice speaking to her.

___Never shall the light come back _

_all shall be lost for the hero has been slain_

_Darkness and despair shall rule_

_Kindness will lose_

"What I don't understand you.." she screamed "I don't understand you..."

_Love and Sincerity won't stand a chance _

_Knowledge and reliability will not last _

_For hatred and sorrow shall pass _

"What happened" she said as she saw her surrounding completely destroyed. The whole digital world was nothing but a big hole. A black pitched hole that had no life and no feeling. Her face had turned pale at this sight. She began to tremble in fear of the thought of this happening. 

_nothing can stop the darkness form winning_

_the single sword_ _forge by Courage and friendship_

_will lose to the darkness that is with in there hearts_

_"Stop it stop it I don't want to see anymore..please.." she cried as she felt the pain the digital world. She closed her eyes to try to hide them form the truth. But that didn't help. For she saw more of the destruction and felt more pain. _

_hope had lost its battle_

_She saw all of her friends in battle against a creature that they had never faced before. She saw them fight and she saw them lose. They all were denining the hope, their light . She could feel herself becoming weak, and saw that she too was becoming a child again. _

_wishes have been forgotten but hate still remains_

_She felt the pain, yes the pain of someone dear to her. She could see his blood on her hands she could feel him breathing on her as he..as he just smiled and slowly disappeared. She felt her tears run down her face as she sat their. "No more please no more.. I can't take it,PLEASE..." she cried but this time more heart. _

_nothing can escape for the time is soon at hand_

_She sat their as she clenched her fist tightly. The voice was still their and it echoes were getting louder. "sniff.. This won't happened..." she said as she lifted her self up "We won't let this happen. SO stop it. You'll see we will win..we will safe the digital world.. I know we will she said with more confidence."_

_The voice said nothing but kept repeating what it had already said..._

_Kari just stood their waiting for some thing anything... If this was a dream she thought then maybe she could wake her self up form here. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Oh Kari don't worry we'll get out of her I promise..." her feline friend said as she patted her head gently. "I don't care what I have to do I'll get you out of here. After all we can't just rely on the others and Tai this time we have to do it ourself. _

_As she looked around at the cells that held the other each one sleeping peacefully as if it was their last. "I can't just sit here I have to do something..after all I am a cat and digimon I have the advantage over the others. Especially since I worked for him" she said in disgust. "And for that even I hate to admit it but I learn a lot for him... from...Myotistmon." _

_The thought for him make her fur uneasy and really to attack anything in her sight for all the pain that he had caused her and her friends. "But ..I hate to admit but I did learn something when I was with him. .." she said as brought out her nails. "To never go back on my friends or beliefs." _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Come on Kair wake up.." she said to her self as she stood their in the darkness. "Wake up.. come on they need you. You have to wake up. Just because Tai isn't here that doesn't mean that your not brave. You have to get up." as the voice continued his echoes. _

_"Wake Up.." she yelled as she pinched her self. "Owww..that didn't work." she sighed "I have to find a way out of here and fast. For I fear that my friends might be in big trouble." _

_The voice had stop as it heard her plead. She wants help..but I can't help her unless she is true to her word , if there is even one tiny bit of it I can help her but only if she wants me, it though as it came closer towards her. _

_As she stood their still thinking of what to do next she saw a strange bright light coming her way. It was __coming faster and faster as if it wanted to help her. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"The time is near only two remain. Do you think that they will be able to defeat them again?" she asked_

_"of course they did it before and they will do it again but then they wont know what hit them." he said Besides It doesn't matter if they win or lose the out come will be the same." he said in an all knowing manner. Now be gone I have to plan._

_"Yes master" she said as she walked out of the castle. " What dose he mean by that and what about the dark masters this time fer sure Piedmon said that he was going to destroy them...and if they do them what dose he mean by the out come will be the same...ugh... this makes no since. But either way it doesn't really matter...whether they win or lose I still win." she smirked as she said this. "Now let's go find out what Piedmon is up to now." she said as she disappeared. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Machindramon Sir. all the digidestineds are a counted for Sir. the digimon said_

_"Very good."_

_"But there is a problem. Wasn't there eight digidestineds last time Sir?"_

_"Yes and " he said as he waited patiently for the digimon to continue._

_"__Well we only have five of them and not one have a crest or the agumon. Sir." the digimon said _

_"What..I see so then that means that that fool puppetmon must have either destroyed them but really I doubt the he would, or they somewhere else" he said as he watch the mechanical digimon leave. "I wonder did Puppetmon destroy them or not?" _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_."Come on just a little more." Gatomon said as she slashed the iron the bars of the cell. "I have to get Kari out of her... I need to get her to safety...I have to.." her slashes had become a lot louder and more enraged with hope. _

_"Guuaa.." Davis said as he hear starching in his dreams "Veemon..veemon quiet can't you see. ZZZZ...that I'm tried. ZZZZZ..Sure Kari I'll go on a date with you...ZZZZZZ"_

_Wow he has a one track min Gatomon thought as she fell to the floor out of breath. It has been three hours since the children have gone to sleep and three hours that she had been clawing the cell bars. And still they have not bugged. No matter how much she has tried she hasn't even made a dent on them_

_"Kari.." she said solemnly "Come on Kari wake up please... I can't do this with out you." she said at the sleeping girl. "Don't let it be like last time " she said as her friend was in her states of troubles. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"What do I do.." she said as the ball of light became a lot closer. "No Kari..come on you have to be brave remember your Tai's sister and your are the keeper of light so you'll be fine." she said to her self as the bright ball came closer and closer towards her. "I have to.."_

_Somethings wrong the bright light ball said as he saw her angelic face full of weakness..she was doubting her self again he thought. Why? _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Slashes could be hear, getting louder and louder and louder but that still did not wake the children up. As she kept trying she heard someone say something. "S..." _

_"What" she said quietly._

_"Sam.." it said again.._

_"Sam?" Gatomon said as she stopped her clawing. _

_"Sam.. please don't leave me..please..I'm sorry..I'm.." it said again. _

_But this time she could pin point it out. True it was just a whisper but it was loud whisper..._

_"Brother.." _

_"Something must be wrong" she thought as heard this. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The winds ferociously blewed form the direction of the shadows as something was coming and coming fast. As the creature kept coming darkness started to sink in around him. With each step that the creature took destruction and chaos soon followed. The boy just stood there looking as the creature got closer and closer to them. _

_"What's going on." ken asked . As he sees Yolei shaking uncontrollable at the creature but as he looks to the others he also realize that they all show the expression of terror in there eye's every time the creature keeps walking and getting closer and closer to them._

_"Guys answer me what's going on." he yells only to see that the fighting spirits from his friends seem to have changed into fear. As he kept looking he saw that there digimon were badly hurt. And all in rookie form too. The air around stop as it was trying to ether suffocate them or warning them to get out of the way as the creature was to come._

_He change his gaze up to see that around them it was scared after a big battle had just happen. The ground under neath them was barren and craters were left on the grounds leaving dirt and dust to be scattered around. Fallen trees were scattered, and only the whispering winds were left. _

_ All he could do was look and and grip the strands of fear tightly. "What have they done.." was all he could mustered to say. Darkness has grown, hope had faded, and the will of the others were gone. His heart felt hurt as he saw this going on. _

_The creature just kept walking closer to them. They couldn't run they could even move as if the creature was just holding them down. But that wasn't the case... "Children.." it said so evilly. "I am so glad that you came all this way..." _

_They could move but around them they heard the cries of pain, of sorrow and of hate form the other digimon. "To see my grand performance..." he said as he had just blasted them all with a strange attack the made all of them fade away.._

_"NOOOoooooo" Ken screamed as he awoke with cold sweat droping form his head. He stared at his __hands for over a mintnue, they were shacking and covered with sweat. It was all a dream he thougth as he glanced around to make sure that they were still alive. "Sam.." he said as he closed his eyes "why are you show me this..why are you here..." he said in a daze look as he turn around to see Gatomon clawing the iron bars. What is she doing he though as he gently put wormon on the ground. _

_"Gatomon.." Ken said softly as he started the cat and made her fall into iron wall. _

_"Oww..." she said as he got up form the floor.." What's wrong Ken.." she asked softly as she yet again charged strait a t the bars._

_"Well.." ken stated I should tell her about my dream..after all she if the digimon of light so maybe she could give me some kind of advice he thought " what are you doing" he said _

_"Hmm.. I'm gonna get Kari out of here." she replied as she kept slashing the walls."And you." she said in a serious tone _

_"What.." _

_"You must have had a bad dream huh, Ken" Gatomon said as they other began to snore louder. _

_"yeah I did..but how did you know." he said astonishingly_

_"Kari dose that too so don't worry about it beside its not like it is come true now is it." She said as she continued to slash the bars. _

_"Yeah I guess." he said_

_"Good" she said as she notice that the bars were weakening. Now all I have to do is charge at it with all my might and then we'll be free. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Why are you doubt you self he said as the ball of light was close to her._

_"Doubting my self" Kari repeted it. "I'm not doubting my self." _

_"Yes you are." he said " and if you kept that up then you have to stay here forever. " as the light begone to fade away. _

_"Wait" but it was to late it left. she just stood their still trying to figure out what had happened. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Aaaa.." Gatomon yelled as she tumbled out of the cell. " I did it.. I did it Kari.." _

_"Great job Gatomon." Ken said as he held the iron bar tightly. _

_"Don't worry Ken I'll have you and wormon out of their in a minute" she said with an evil smirk on her face. As she brought out her claws "And this time when I mean a minute I mean a minute." she said as she throw her self at the iron bar and started to pick the lock. _

_Within minutes she had released all of the digidestined. But most of then had not noticed. "All right Ken the rest is up to you." Gatomon said as she ran back to Kari to see if she was still breathing. _

_"Right." _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Matt look I'm sorry but I had no choice." Gabumon said as his partner turn away. "Matt.."_

_"Its okay.. Gabumon I know that you did it to protect me and your right T.K has patamon so he'll be fine.. Its just I feel like I had felled him. That I had a chance to help him and didn't do anything about it ." Matt said sadly " I know that he'll be fine but I just can't help but wonder that he is okay and that he's not hurt or any type of danger." _

_As Matt was saying this he was unaware of three over hearing ears. " Oh Matt.." Sora whispered. _

_"I know huh," Mimi said as they crept closer to them. _

_"I didn't think that you guys would spy on your friends." Palmon said as she was with the girls._

_"And so.. I just can't help it if I act all over protective on him." Matt continued. " That just the way I am. Man I don't even know how to take care of him. I mean I know that he is 16 but still seeing him like this all of us like we were when we first got here make act like this, He probably hates me by now right?" he said looking at Gabumon. _

_"No Matt I don't think that he hates you. And I know that no matter what happeneds he and you will always be brothers." Gabumon said as he watch his partner smile. _

_"Thanks Gabumon." Matt said._

_"No problems." Gabumon said as they began to stare of into the sky. _

_"Hey Izzy Joe you guys ready." Tai said as he held on to Metal Greymon's main. _

_"Yeah." they said _

_"Good because if you haven't notice it has been taking us a lot longer to defeat the Dark Master then Last time. _

_Well maybe it's because that you guys cant go into your ultimate form. Izzy said as he type on his mini computer. _

_"What." Tai and Joe said_

_"Well I mean that , you see last time we faced the Dark Master Agumon and Gabumon could evolved higher and well that this time they can't." Izzy said looking up from his mini computer,_

_"But if Izzy is right then who can they get that power again." Joe said _

_"I don't know but we have to." Tai said as he clench his fist "Power or not were gonna have .. beat them." as he raise his fist into the night sky. "And I promise we will win.." As they head to the desert. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Come on Wake up.. Davis.." Ken said as he shook him. ":Wake up." _

_"Five more minutes veemon..." Davis said sleepily "Can't you see that Kari and I are..." _

_"Wow.. I didn't know that Davis sleeps talked.." wormon said as he tried to wake up Veemon. But had __no luck either. One the other side Gatomon was having a time of her life getting up the others. As Ken and wormon tried shake the horrid screams in the back ground mind and back into getting their leader up. _

_"Come on Davis get up.. please" Ken said not waiting his best friend to go through the experenice that the others when through. " Wake up.." _

_"Come on Veemon..." Wormon said "Please wake up.. before..." he said as a dark shadow headed their way. _

_"So I assume that he is not up correct." Gatomon said as she stuck out her nails. _

_"Gatomon I'll get you for this.. that actualy hurt.."Yolei cried as she rubbed her arm gentle. _

_"Well she was trying to get yous guys up and.." Ken said trying to help Gatomon om her defense._

_"Now It's time to wake you guys up." she said as a small snark rose towards her face as she took out her claws "Wake up.. Davis..Veemon.." Standing right in front of there fearless leader and his digimon. _

_"Ken but still" Yolei said as they yet talking. "She didn't have to be sooo.."_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" they hear their fearless leader and his partner scream in pain._

_" Oww that Hurt.." Davis yelled as the others turn to face him. _

_"I think she got to him before we did.." Wormon whispered as Gatomon held a trianfunt smile. _

_" Okay now that were up and out of the cells lets get gonging Davis say as they started to walk out of the cells. But were stopped by a feline digimon. _

_"What is it Gatomon?" they asked as Gatomon had an upset expression on her face. _

_"You guys forgot something." she said _

_"What did we forget, Gatomon" Cody asked as he though about it for a minute._

_"Yeah Gatomon I know that you are worried about Kari ...but still " Davis said " We'll get her to a hospital I promise." _

_"Okay then." Gatomon said as she looked at them will a blank expersion. I don't get it have they not reallies that Kari is not here..or is able to walk yet. She thought as the guys just stared at here. _

_"Well Lets go Davis said as they walked out of the room leaving both Gatomon and Kari alone in the cells. _

_"Well Kari I guest that they had forgoten abut us again.." she said with a heavy sigh. As she looked towards her fallen friend. "I promise Kari I won't leave you.. I promise." _

_"He Davis do you have any I idea where we are going?" Cody asked as he looked around the tunnels. _

_"Yeah Davis do you have any idea where we are going or .." Ken asked as he was interrupted by Yolei's words. _

_"Or are we gonna get lost just like usual." Yolei stated in a all knowing voice. _

_"No.. well I hahah.. have no idea where we are going.." Davis said as he rubbed the back as his head. _

_"Great" they said. _

_"Hey guys." Cody said as they kept walking downt eh tunnels _

_"What is it Cody." Wormon asked as he looked up towards Ken and them back at Cody. _

_"Yeah , Cody.." Armoldilomon asked_

_"Well .. I just though but aren't we suppose to be taking Kari to the hospital or find some medican for her.." Cody asked as the others stared in shocked. _

_"Kari." they said _

_" I can't believe that they, that we forget about her.." Davis scream as he and Veemon when running back to the cell room only to be trample by slimly green digimon. _

_"Ahaaaa..." they scream as they were all cared into the tunnel. _

_"Noooo Kari.." Davis yelled. _

_" Now he remembers." hawkmon said as he turned to Yolei and the others as they followed Davis and the green digimon._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**How could they forget about Kari? And where are the green digimon taking them... and where is T.K and who is that ligh boy.. well find out next time on Shadows are forever. **_

_**Sylver: well that was short.. really **_

_**both girls: give us a break Sylver... please **_

_"**Sylver: No I mean for that whole long wait you guys are..**_

_**Shadow: are what .. ( showing her fist ) **_

_**Sylver: are... ummmm out of time ( someone fell on the floor) so see yeah next time **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Shadow: it's starting to suck isn't**

**Saver: we're very sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Sylver: depresing isn't it **

**Shadow: we have been very busy with school stuff**

**Saver: which has begun to become a burden oh well**

**Sylver: their still at it...**

**both girls: ...**

**Sylver" that's it (taking out a hammer) **

**both girls: What??**

**Sylver: stay nice and still this wont hut you much**

**Shadow: you wouldn't dare. **

**Sylver: try me.**

**Saver: this doesn't look good umm...Let the show begin **

--

"I can't believe that they felt us here." Gatomon said angrily . As she paced back and forth. "Aaahhh.. I can't believe this..great. Come on Kari wake up please you have to wake up." she said.

But nothing happened. She didn't wake up.

"Kari..." Gatomon said "please just get up... I'm sure that they aren't gonna come back..and we have to get going." _I can't believe that Davis forgot about you I mean in his sleep the only thing that he thinks of is you._ Gatomon thought as she placed her paw over Kari's head. "Please be okay" she whispered as she lad beside her partner and slept.

--

"Kariiiiii.." Davis yelled as he tried to get up form the slimly digimon's grasp.

"Can it Davis." Yolei yelled " I know that your worried about Kari but still.. a person can take so much and beside she had Gatomon to protect her."

"Yolei is right Davis." Ken said "Kari will be fine no lets just worry about our selfs and try to get out of this mess."

"Right.." Davis said " But still I feel as if it is my fault that we don't have Kari here with us." he said sadly.

"Hey guys." Cody asked.

"Hmmm." they replied as the green digimon rushed into a huge room. The room was filled with machines and pulleys that had

"What is that" he said as he was pointing at a huge teddy bear that was holding on to a wipe.

"Oh that is..." Armadillomon said as they hear cries form the green creatures.

--

That's it your going down the boy yelled as he came closer to the creature but unfortunately fell into the ground.

"Haha look at you self you can even face me in a battle." the creature smirked as he pulled the boy up with his long hands. The boy didn't say a thing instead it looked at him with so much hate and anger that you would have thought that he was the bad guys instead of creature. "T.K." he said with an evil laugh.

".."

"I didn't expect to see you here." he shrugged as he said this, " but that doesn't matter. Now that your here we can being with the preparations of this event."

The boy gave him a death glance. True the boy was 16 years old, in an eight year old body, but for the creature he looked nothing but a complete cry baby. "You.." was all the boy could say. Since he him self had all ready use most of his reminding powers on the girl.

The creature saw the boy collapse in his hands. He was truly weak. The creature smirked as he picked him up and carried him up. "Why do you still defy fate?" he said. His gaze never let the boy. He knew if he brought the kid's digimon with him that it would give him hope and that was something that he couldn't do. Bring the digimon was not an option. So instead he kicked the little digimon to the other side of the desert. "Farewell..Patamon." he said as he and the child disappeared.

--

"WaruMonzaemon. Just because he looks like cute and cuddly doesn't mean that he is weak. Especially with his Heartbreak Attack, one hit with this and you'll be crying like a baby. " Armadillomon said to the others.

"Well we know one thing and thats not to get hit by it." Davis said as they all fell of the green digimon.

"Yeah." the other said

"So come on lets go." Davis said as he turned to face the others "We have to find Kari." I can't believe that I forgot about her. Man what was I thinking.

"Wait we can't leave." Yolei said

"Why?" Davis asked as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Well for starters we can't leave because there are innocent digimon that need our help." she spatted back as the guys looked down at them.

"Hurry up you guy slugs." WaruMonzaemon said as he creaked his wiped in the air. Which made all the green digimon begone to work faster. "Aahahaa..Master well be very pleased with this.

"Yeah, Yolei is right." Cody said as he continued to watch the green digimon work. "We have to save them."

"But" Davis protested. He knew that he had to help them but what was more important: Saving the green digimon or finding Kari. As much as he loved Kari he couldn't say no to helping out a digimon in danger.

"Davis." Yolei said.

All Ken could do was look. He didn't say anything for he knew if he was in this situation that he wouldn't be able to deiced after all it was taking about saving/finding the person you care about or helping the digimon. He was afraid of what Davis might say and he thought of a way for them to..but it was to late.

"We're gonna help them." Davis said as he clenched his fist tightly. I'm sorry Kari but you will have to wait. "We can't just sit here and do nothing so lets go."

"Right." they all said. As they ran to the bottom floor.

"Faster.." WaruMozaemon said as he laughed at the little green digimon. "I will be back in a while an I expect you to be done with this part of the west wing. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they said as they worked harder and harder.

"Good" WaruMozaemon said as he began to wait way into the south corder. I wonder what the master needed me for.. he thought.

"Good." Veemon said as he looked up to his partner. "The coast is clear."

"Right. Then.." Davis said. The faster we do this the faster we can go and find Kari. Please Kari be alright please. He whispered as they ran through the tunnel.

As they entered the saw a room full of Numemon. Each one was working very hard on something. Many of them were pushing a huge metal block or wires.

"Wow" was all the could say.

"Alright guys" Davis said cheerfully "Lets help them."

"Right" they all said. As they began to walk next to the working Numemon. But still unaware that the Numemon had notice them too.

"Hey guys.." one of the Numemon said as they were pulling the wires of the machine.

"What."

"Aren't those guys the digidestineds." one of them said as he pointed to the group of kids coming closer to them.

"Naw. I don't thinks so." the other one said.. "but may they are."

"So what do we do." the other whispered.

"I don't know but you think that maybe they came to rescue us."

"I hope so.. wait wasn't queen Kari supposed to be with them??" they said as were called by Yolei and the others.

"Hey we came to help you guys." she said as she and the other rushed to get their chains off. But had no luck.

--

"Hey guys do you think that if we do go up against the next dark master what is our plan of attack?" Joe asked

"Well the next one is Machinedramon " Sora said

"but he was the easiest it only took one hit from...Oh I see what you were saying Izzy." Tai said as looked back at his friend. But that's not going to stop us well defeat him no matter what. "Right Guys"

"Right..."

" but it won't be easy." Matt said "because this time are digimon aren't able to digivole further. Like before."

"Yeah I know we just finished talking about that Matt." Tai said in a all knowing voice.

"You know just because we are kids again doesn't mean that you can act like a jerk Tai." Matt replied with a smirk

"All show you whose a jerk you jerk" Tai yelled as he was about to punch Matt in the face. But was held back by Joe who took the responsible role just like before. "Let go of me Joe I have to teach this guy a lesson." Tai yelled as he struggled to hit pretty boy over there.

--

"I wonder what the master wanted to speak to me about. Hmmm... I just hope that he will give me a raise maybe make me owner of this plant. He said smiling. Yeah that probably is it. Haha I can't wait. Oh I need to think of a speech." WaruMonzaemon said as he walked down the corridor.

"What do you mean that they had escaped."

"Well you see sir...they ...they...please don't hurt me." the digimon said cringing in fear.

As Machinedramon walked always form him. "Hmmm. So you say that one of the digidestineds is dead. Hmmm. Which one?"

Huh that was a close one the digimon thought as he was unaware of Machinedramon speaking to him.

"Which one" Machinedramon said again.

"Huh...aaa..." the digimon said. " huh.."

This time Machinedramon had no patience. He grabbed the digimon by the throat and asked again. But this time his voice sound more like a threat then a question." I'll ask again..which one."

"huaa.." the digimon responded as Machinedramon tightened his grip. " it...it.." The more that the digimon struggled the more tighter the grip was. " gi...rl..girl.. with...th..the...gatomon." he spatted out as Machinedramon throw him to the wall. Fainting out of the impact.

"So it was her." Machinedramon said with an evil smirk. He knew that it was that little girl that the boy with Agumon had protected. What was she to him? Was he her protester, or where they both related? It didn't matter now he had a hostage. A dead hostage but still a hostage. He boy and the Agumon will show them selfs to me. Soon enough. He thought as he waited of his visitor to come.

--

"Now." Davis said as Veemon and him charged strait for the center of the mechanism. Hoping that it would at least release the Numemon form their chains. But it failed. As both boy and digimon feel to the floor. "Ooowww.. that hurt." they said as they got up from the ground.

"Well it was worth a try." Yolei said as she stood their next to Ken and Cody trying to figure out some other way to free them.

"Well." Cody said as he looked towards the ends of the chains. If we were to find the weakest link in the chains them maybe we would be able to get them out of their but how could we do..."

"Thats it Cody." Ken said since he understood where his friend was going at.

"What's it." Yolei and Davis said as they turn to face their friends.

"Well. Hey Cody do you remember when... we learned about the workings of metal chains." ken said said.

"What are you guys talking about." Davis said.

"Yeah this is not time to be talking about the working of metal or metal chains right now. We have to find a way to free them before the big teddy bear comes back." Yolei said.

Wait workings of metal, ah. "Thats it. We have to break the chain at its weakest spot. Meaning that if we." Cody said still thing of what to do.

"look hard enough that it should be near the place where it is attached to the bolt." Ken said as he turned to look at Cody and saw that he was think the same thing.

"Alright Armodilloman, Wormon."they both said "follow us. And when we give you the signal we need you to attack the chain. Got it."

"Right." both digimon said as they followed their partners.

"This will be good." one of the Numemon said as they sat their and watch the digidestined struggle with the chains.

"Yeah easy for you to say. Your not the one with the big headache." Davis said as he and Veemon walked towards them.

"Well it was your plan." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah, we know it was." Veemon said. "And I was sure that it would work.

--

"Guys calm down we have to work together as a team remember." Sora said trying to get Matt, Tai and know Joe to stop fighting.

"Hey Sora I don't think that they are lisen to you." Mimi said as they saw Joe trying to stop both Tai and Matt from hitting each other. But that was useless.

I had just about enough of this. Mimi thought as she screamed at the three to stop. "WILL YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT." with that they boys stood their shocked to heard what just happened. "Finally." she said calmly. "I was beginning to wonder when you guys would stop." she said with a smile.

".." they said still in shocked form the yelling.

"Man, no luck." they heard Izzy said as they turned around to see him sitting down on the sand and still working on his mini computer.

"What do you mean no luck, Izzy." Sora asked.

"Well.." Izzy started "for the last couple of minutes I have been trying to reach Gennai but not luck. He hasn't answer and of my messages." the guys looked at confused then he stared again. "I just wanted to know if their was another way to get both Agumon and Gabumon back into their Mega forms."

"What??" Both Tai and Matt said interrupting Izzy's speech.

"Since they can't evolve into them, I was wondering if we really need to the thing that we had to do at the battle." he stated as he closed his mini computer. " That was all."

"Wait." Tai said " you mean to tell me that we have to go throw the whole shoot the arrow thing again."

"Well Tai, I really don't know." he paused " but I'd have to say yes. Since there is no other way that I can think of. I'm sorry guys. "

"Great." Matt muttered shifting his gazed form them to the sand.

"What is little Matt scared." Tai said teasingly

"No it just," Matt said as the other were watching this.

"Great their at it again." Gabumon said as he sighed quietly.

"It's just what, Matt." Tai asked.

"There is one problem to this." Matt said as he looked down at the sand and then up at his friend. " for that we need both Kari and..."

"T.K" Tai said finishing Matt sentence. _ I how could I forget that._ He thought. _Great Tai you just hurt one of your best friends_. " Matt I.."

"Yeah T.K." Matt said still wondering if T.K is alright, and not hurt.

"Wait, T.K." both Sora and Mimi said. "you two saw T.K and didn't tell us??"

"That kid has a lot of explaining to do." Mimi said

"Yeah we did." both boys said "But.."

" But what??" the others asked.

"We don't know where he is." they said as they begun to walk into the desert. No one had said a word. They were beginning to doubt them selfs. They had no idea what to do. They could go and search for T.K but they had no idea where he was or if he was still alive. It had seem like hours had past and until something hit Izzy on the head.

--

"Now.." they both said as Armadillomon and Wormon attacked the metal chain. But no luck that chain was still intact.

"What? But I thought that that would work." Cody said

"I guess not." Ken said

"Well Yolei." Davis said "I guess that it's your turn to come up with an idea here." As they all turned to look at her.

"Great" she muttered as she began to think up a plan.

--

"Huh, boss." WaruMonzaemon said as he walked into the operating room. The room was silent and cold. It felt as if the one false step and the whole place would collapsed or be destroyed. No other digimon beside the boss work here, if any other digimon worked here it was either their were summoned here or they were...killed here. I just hope that for me it is no of that. WaruMonzaemon thought as he waited for his boss to show up.

As the digimon stood their wondering of what he was to do or why he was summoned here he was unaware of the mechanical digimon walking behind him. "WaruMonzaemon." he said in his monotone voice.

"What?" WaruMonzaemon said as he turn around to face his boss. "Huh master, I'm have come.." he said in a shaken voice.

"I can see that but I need you do something for me." Machinedramon said in an evil voice. " I need you to capture the digidestineds."

"What? Their here WaruMonzaemon said surprisingly.

"Yes." Machinedramon said.

"Then it would be my pleasure sir." he replied. As he walked away. Man this will be easy. How hard will it be to capture them? I mean their just children right?

--

**Boy someone is over confident? I wonder will WaruMonzaermon succeed or will the digidestined be able to defeat him. And what hit Izzy on the head, and what about T.K where did that digimon take him.? Oh well find out next time on Shadows are forever..**


End file.
